Preciosa Pérola
by FranHyuuga
Summary: Hinata, finalmente, está comprometida com Naruto, mas ignora o fato de não se sentir amada. Um ciclo de amor distorcido é criado entre dois casais... Em uma aventura Hinata encontrará um novo amor? - Fic SasuHina com NaruHina e SasuSaku!
1. A proposta

Disclaimer: Naruto não me pertence

**Disclaimer: **

**- **_Naruto... não... me pertence..._

_- Finalmente! O remédio fez efeito! – Exclamou o médico psiquiatra._

_- Mas o Gaara é meu e ninguém o tira! òó_

_- Coloquem a camisa de força na autora novamente... oO_

_Os personagens deste Fic são de autoria de Kishimoto Masashi. Entretanto, rezo a Kami-sama para que ele me conceda o Gaara de presente! XD_

**..-.-..-.-..-.-..-.-..-.-..-.-..-.-..-.-..-.-..**

**Sinopse: **_Hinata, finalmente, está comprometida com Naruto, mas ignora o fato de não se sentir amada. Um ciclo de amor distorcido é criado entre dois casais... E em uma busca histórica as emoções são reorganizadas! Será esta a chance da Hyuuga entregar-se a um novo amor? – Fic SasuHina com NaruHina e SasuSaku._

**..-.-..-.-..-.-..-.-..-.-..-.-..-.-..-.-..-.-..**

_Avisos:_

_Contém hentai..._

_Linguagem imprópria... (palavreado chulo!)_

_A história se passa em Universo Alternativo (U.A.)_

_Gostou do capítulo!?... __**Comente**__ e alegre uma autora!! XD_

**..-.-..-.-..-.-..-.-..-.-..-.-..-.-..-.-..-.-..**

_**Preciosa Pérola**_

_(Por FranHyuuga)_

--

"**A proposta"**

Capítulo 1

--

A noite estava agradável. Era verão e o céu encontrava-se diferentemente estrelado. A brisa suave banhava o corpo transmitindo uma gostosa sensação de liberdade, entretanto, não era apreciada por um belo homem de orbes azuis celestes. Estava ansioso e nem mesmo as palavras doces na voz melodiosa da jovem que o acompanhava eram capazes de reduzir sua apreensão.

- Acalme-me, Naruto-kun. Eles estão apenas um pouco atrasados.

Dizia-lhe Hinata Hyuuga. O casal encontrava-se diante de um restaurante reconhecido por ser sofisticado e possuir pratos requintados. Elegantemente vestidos, aguardavam um casal amigo.

- Eu sei, Hina-chan! Mas o Sasuke-teme me deixou muito curioso com uma proposta que apresentará esta noite! Já não agüento minha ansiedade!

Naruto Uzumaki respondia-lhe em tom nervoso enquanto andava em círculos com as mãos nos bolsos laterais de sua calça social. Trajava um terno grafite e seus cabelos loiros, levemente bagunçados, contrastavam com a pele morena tornando-o incrivelmente atraente. Hinata, sua noiva, admirava-o naquele momento. Adorava a maneira intensa com a qual Naruto expressava seus sentimentos... era verdadeiro.

- Ah... Naruto-kun, veja! Eles chegaram...

Com passos apressados, um jovem alto de postura altiva, com cabelos tão negros quanto seus orbes ônix inexpressivos, aproximava-se tendo em seu encalço uma bela mulher de cabelos distintamente róseos. Esta última tinha seu semblante notavelmente contrariado diante da pressa de sua companhia.

- Calma, Sasuke-kun! Já estamos atrasados mesmo – Dizia-lhe em tom moroso a moça de cabelos róseos recebendo apenas um grunhido do moreno como resposta.

- TEME! Finalmente chegou! – Naruto recepcionava o amigo expressando seu desagrado com o atraso, voltando-se à Sakura amenizou o semblante e continuou docemente – Sakura-chan, sempre é bom revê-la! – Encerrou o cumprimento com um beijo cavalheiro sobre a mão da jovem.

Hinata compreendia a forte amizade existente entre Sasuke, Naruto e Sakura, mas jamais apreciou a proximidade entre seu noivo e a dona dos cabelos rosáceos. Hinata era apaixonada por Naruto desde a sua infância e tinha consciência de que, na época, o amor do loiro pertencia à Sakura. Entretanto, após envolver-se com o loiro, passara a acreditar fielmente nele! Afinal, era em confiança que um relacionamento duradouro se embasava, não? Naruto já lhe disse amá-la diversas vezes e Hinata _sabia_ poder acreditar no loiro. O problema estava nestes momentos em que Naruto agia excessivamente agradável com Sakura... Momentos estes nos quais Hinata tinha plena convicção do abismo que separava o significado entre "saber" e "sentir" ser amada. Ignorava e guardava no fundo de sua alma o fato triste de somente _saber_ ser amada por Naruto.

Sasuke Uchiha observava o olhar de Hinata sobre Naruto que passara a conversar animadamente com Sakura, alienado aos acontecimentos que lhe cercavam. Hinata era, na concepção de Sasuke, a mulher mais linda e digna que conhecera. Dona de orbes perolados enigmáticos que escondiam uma tristeza que a tornava frágil. Convivera com Hinata desde a sua infância, mas o amor desenvolveu-se lentamente... Crescera tanto que se tornou enraizado e impossível de esquecê-lo. Sasuke lembrava-se perfeitamente do dia no qual finalmente aceitara seu sentimento...

--Flash Back On--

_O dia alcançara seu término rapidamente. Sasuke encontrava-se no corredor da escola ginasial de Konoha e repreendia-se por ter saído da aula no horário comum dos demais estudantes, pois assim evitaria a irritante sensação de pertencer à multidão. O corredor estava lotado de adolescentes ofegantes e ansiosos que guardavam os materiais escolares em seus respectivos armários de ferro em uma velocidade incrível na expectativa de chegarem às suas casas com maior brevidade. Conversas animadas, risadas e olhares eram trocados entre os adolescentes que encerravam, assim, aquela sexta-feira._

_Sasuke guardou seus materiais e com passos lentos seguiu em direção à porta principal da escola. Ao aproximar-se, entretanto, avistou Sakura, sua amiga rosácea que sempre lhe deixava claro seus sentimentos românticos dos quais ele próprio era alvo. _

"_Sakura... que irritante. Acho que mudarei meus planos...", pensou com um sorriso quase imperceptível em seu rosto. Alterou seu percurso com destino à porta lateral da escola. Tratava-se de um local utilizado somente por aqueles que evitavam atrair atenção alheia... estudantes que desejavam pertencer ao anonimato, tão ou mais irritantes que Sakura, na opinião de Sasuke. Fracos por não possuírem auto-confiança suficiente para agir como as demais pessoas... normais._

_Para alcançar a porta lateral era necessário atravessar dois longos corredores transversais. A ausência dos demais alunos era clara para o Uchiha, uma vez que ouvia os sons de seus próprios passos sobre o piso da escola. Por um breve momento, fechou os olhos enquanto andava, deixando-se relaxar pela primeira vez naquele dia... Sasuke destacava-se na escola por sua excelência nos estudos, competência enquanto capitão do time de basquete e beleza, esta que lhe garantia sua popularidade entre as garotas que o viam. Contudo, o Uchiha não se satisfazia com nenhum destes dotes... sentia-se vazio. Sua popularidade lhe tirava a paz! Não era capaz de fazer uma atividade sequer sem obter atenção de outrem! Tudo isso era, para Sasuke, extremamente irritante._

_Uma voz feminina e baixa soou pelo corredor no qual Sasuke andava, despertando-o de seus devaneios solitários..._

_- N-não... p-por favor... p-parem!_

_Era uma voz chorosa em tom de súplica. Risadas ecoaram pelo corredor vazio... sádicas e também femininas._

_Aproximando-se cauteloso do local de onde provinham os sons, Sasuke avistou Hinata caída no chão frio de uma das salas de aula. Seus orbes perolados estavam marejados e seu corpo demonstrava o terror que sentia, pois apresentava-se notavelmente trêmulo. Outras garotas a cercavam e riam divertidas com a situação da Hyuuga. Sasuke reconheceu-as... eram Karin, Matsuri e Rin._

_- Levante! Anda, mosca-morta! Levante logo! – Karin falava em tom autoritário enquanto segurava fortemente o braço de Hinata puxando-a para cima de maneira brusca._

_Rin empurrou Hinata assim que esta colocou-se em pé, fazendo seu corpo chocar-se contra a parede violentamente e arrancando-lhe um gemido de dor._

_- Como alguém sem graça como você foi reconhecida pelos garotos como a mais bonita da escola!? – Rin exclamava com escárnio. _

_Cada palavra feria Hinata com maior intensidade que sua dor física. Esforçou-se tanto para manter-se distante de quaisquer possibilidades de se tornar popular... tudo para nada!_

_- Agora... quero ver se com o nariz quebrado eles continuarão a achar você bonita! – Dizia Matsuri em tom de ameaça enquanto se aproximava da Hyuuga com o punho cerrado._

_Hinata fechou os olhos... Aguardava a dor que nunca veio. Uma voz masculina soou no recinto:_

_- Você não fará nada, Matsuri!_

_Os orbes perolados de Hinata tornaram-se visíveis novamente emanando a surpresa que lhe causara constatar que Sasuke Uchiha segurava firmemente o pulso de Matsuri com uma expressão de despertar medo em qualquer pessoa._

_- Sa...su...ke-san... – Gaguejou Hinata na tentativa de tornar real a presença do Uchiha naquele momento._

_Todas as garotas que agrediam Hinata adquiriram uma expressão falsamente agradável._

_- Não estávamos fazendo nada, Sasuke-kun! – Iniciou Karin com certo desespero._

_- Nunca machucaríamos Hinata... ela é tão doce com as pessoas! – Rin sorria forçadamente._

_- Não me interessam os motivos de vocês. Apenas saiam. Ponderarei se devo denunciá-las para a direção._

_Sasuke falou em tom frio. Seus olhos ônix estavam levemente avermelhados e transmitiam um brilho atroz jamais visto. Ao concluir sua ordem, empurrou o pulso de Matsuri fazendo-a recuar alguns passos. Sem dizer outras palavras, as garotas saíram apressadamente da sala._

_Sasuke Inspirou o ar profundamente, como se dilatar seus pulmões lhe concedesse a calma que sentira perder com a ousadia e maldade das três garotas que agrediram Hinata. Voltou-se para a Hyuuga e notou-a encolhida no chão, com as costas apoiadas na parede e a face escondida em suas próprias pernas. Chorava baixinho causando um sentimento indescritível no Uchiha... Não o reconheceu de imediato, mas com grande reflexão posterior a este evento constatou tratar-se do sofrimento que se sente ao ver alguém que se ama também sofrer._

_- Acalme-se... – Sasuke falou com a voz mais afável que foi capaz de produzir._

_Agachou-se à altura da morena e tocou-lhe levemente o ombro desejando transmitir-lhe segurança. Surpreendeu-se ao perceber como um simples toque foi capaz de fazê-la sentir-se melhor... Imediatamente, a respiração de Hinata abrandou-se e as lágrimas cessaram._

_Lentamente, Hinata levantou sua cabeça e fitou Sasuke, fazendo-o sentir novamente a raiva que anteriormente sentiu das garotas que a agrediram, pois a pele alva de sua face estava avermelhada e levemente inchada. Provavelmente levara um soco._

_- A-arigatou, S-Sasuke-san..._

_A voz de Hinata era agradável aos ouvidos do Uchiha. Tão doce quanto a aparência frágil que sua dona possuía. Sasuke sentiu-se perder nos orbes perolados de Hinata e desejou, por um momento, vê-los sempre... Recordou-se subitamente de seu anseio profissional em se tornar historiador para conhecer as preciosidades existentes sobre a Terra. Era irônico, mas teve a certeza de que os olhos de Hinata eram comparáveis a preciosas pérolas... raras e únicas... belas e intocáveis!_

_Naquele dia, Sasuke dedicou-se totalmente ao cuidado de Hinata. Não lhe era possível explicar as razões de suas ações benevolentes e surpreendeu-se ao perceber que agira autenticamente, dispensando o uso de suas máscaras sociais. Era como se Hinata lhe despertasse seu melhor e Sasuke, pela primeira vez em sua vida, sentiu-se satisfeito por ser quem era. A cada momento que passou ao lado da Hyuuga, notou tratar-se exatamente do lugar onde desejava estar._

_Ao deitar em sua cama na noite daquela sexta-feira, a última lembrança que lhe veio à mente foi o olhar de Hinata e em meio a um sono profundo murmurou para as paredes de seu quarto: "minha preciosa pérola"_.

--Flash Back Off--

O moreno sofria internamente e sentia seu coração rasgar-se no peito ao pensar que poderia ter lutado! Poderia ter se declarado! Mas optou em esconder-se e viver como um observador anônimo de Hinata, incapaz de tocar-lhe, sequer, sua alva tez. Restava-lhe, apenas, um futuro ao lado de Sakura Haruno que, apesar de amá-lo, não lhe despertava nada além de amizade.

- Sasuke-kun... você está bem?

Aquela voz era-lhe única! Equiparava-se com uma música suave... diferentemente da voz estridente de Sakura.

- Sim, Hinata. Estava, apenas, um pouco introspectivo.

Para Hinata, Sasuke era e sempre seria um grande mistério. Tratava-se de um homem muito atraente e bonito. Seu corpo possuía músculos bem torneados e rígidos, garantindo-lhe suspiros de muitas mulheres nos locais em que se encontrava. Mas, o que impressionava Hinata eram os olhos cor de ônix que o moreno possuía... Olhos estes que lhe causavam a sensação indescritível de ser conduzida a uma dimensão desconhecida... Era como se Sasuke detivesse a habilidade de ler sua alma. Por este motivo, inevitavelmente, corava ao encará-lo. Enquanto Hinata sentia-se constrangida com as reações irracionais que seu corpo insistia em ter diante do moreno, Sasuke se deliciava com a bela paisagem que lhe era a face levemente rubra de Hinata.

- Bah, Naruto! Vamos entrar logo, pois já não agüento ouvir você me elogiar! Devia ter mais respeito com Hinata!

Naruto corou instantaneamente ao ouvir o nome de Hinata pronunciado pelos lábios rosados e finos de Sakura. Soava-lhe uma grande ironia desejar os lábios daquela que anunciava o nome de Hinata... daquela que o repreendia e alertava a necessidade de respeitar sua noiva! Naruto sentia-se entristecido... amava Hinata e não mentia ao afirmá-lo! Entretanto, era um amor quase fraternal no qual seu desejo e carinho não se equiparavam aos que sentia por Sakura. Com uma das mãos alojada atrás de sua cabeleira loira, sorriu e tomou a mão delicada de Hinata para si.

- Yosh! Vamos entrar, pois estou com muita fome, tô certo!

Naruto e Hinata adentraram no restaurante acompanhados de Sasuke e Sakura. Conduzidos por um auxiliar do estabelecimento, sentaram-se nas confortáveis cadeiras. As jovens estavam frente a frente, bem como os rapazes. Após realizarem seus pedidos, iniciaram o diálogo.

--Conversa entre Naruto e Sasuke--

- Então, Teme! Qual é a proposta? – Iniciou Naruto de maneira direta. Estava impaciente.

- Naruto-baka... vejo que está curioso. Mas, há meses não nos vemos e preciso saber como vão as coisas – Sasuke divertia-se com a face contrariada do amigo, mas precisava informar-se da rotina do loiro antes de lhe dizer o motivo para a "reunião".

- As coisas estão bem corridas. Você sabe, tenho pesquisado algumas preciosidades para conferir a possibilidade de obtê-las para o museu. Não tenho tempo sequer para sair com a Hinata! Ela não reclama... e também, nós sabemos, jamais reclamaria.

A pergunta de Sasuke propiciou-lhe saber um pouco mais de Hinata e o moreno não soube distinguir se havia ficado feliz ou triste com este feito. Queria aproximar-se dela, descobrir como se sentia, ouvir como foi seu dia... mas obter informações que a envolviam apenas lembravam-no quão distante de si ela se encontrava.

- Hm... e como ela está? – Resolveu questionar enquanto mantinha sua habitual inexpressividade.

- Está se ocupando bastante com suas atividades na escola para passar o tempo e evitar a saudade. Ao menos é o que diz! Sei o quanto aquelas crianças representam para Hinata... ela é ótima! Sempre se preocupando com o bem-estar alheio.

Hinata trabalhava em uma escola incomum. Era aberta somente às crianças carentes e sua atuação não se limitava ao conhecimento lógico, mas também à educação moral. Hinata dedicava-se incansavelmente na tentativa de mostrar às crianças que se pode encontrar beleza e bondade na vida, ainda que morassem em barracos e ouvissem tiros todos os dias. Sasuke admirava Hinata... tratava-se de um trabalho de anjo em meio à maldade do mundo! Típico de sua doce e delicada pessoa.

- É... ela é ótima – Respondeu-lhe em um fio de voz quase inaudível – Mesmo pesquisando estas preciosidades, você teria três meses a me oferecer? – Mudou de assunto.

- TRÊS MESES!? –Gritou o loiro.

--Conversa entre Hinata e Sakura--

- Como andam as preparações para o casamento, Hinata?

Sakura questionou polidamente. Não tinha muita intimidade com a morena, mas achava-a uma boa pessoa, de modo que aprovava totalmente seu envolvimento com Naruto.

Hinata sentiu-se feliz em comentar com alguém sobre seu casamento. Não tinha muitos amigos... Shino e Kiba, que constituíam sua rede de amizades, estavam distantes em um intercâmbio estrangeiro. Retornariam apenas para a data de seu casamento.

- Estão um pouco paradas, mas iniciamos as contratações mais importantes. Naruto-kun está muito ocupado com suas pesquisas... E como você está, Sakura-chan?

- Ah, estou bem! O hospital tem exigido plantões continuamente... ando muito cansada! E Sasuke está sempre ocupado no estudo de mapas e livros. Quando pergunto sobre o que se trata não obtenho uma resposta explicativa. Ele não tem paciência para esclarecer seu trabalho...

A voz de Sakura era triste e Hinata sentiu-se impelida em esclarecer o que sabia. Tocou levemente a mão de sua colega e disse-lhe:

- O que sei do trabalho se Naruto-kun e Sasuke-kun posso lhe dizer sem problemas – Ao receber um sorriso esperançoso de Sakura, continuou – Eles são historiadores e procuram preciosidades para vendê-las aos museus. Após longos estudos, partem em viagens para obter informações faltantes ou procurar as peças que estudaram. É um trabalho perigoso.

Sakura estava admirada. Eram exatamente dois os motivos pelos quais observava Hinata com apreciação... Primeiramente, a morena era-lhe gentil e falava com doçura como se desejasse transmitir paz e amenizar sua tristeza. O segundo motivo referia-se ao conhecimento de Hinata em relação às ações profissionais de Sasuke e Naruto. Por um breve momento, sentiu algo que reconheceu imediatamente: era inveja. Repreendeu-se mentalmente pelo sentimento que lhe aflorara diante de uma pessoa tão boa quanto Hinata, mas não era capaz de sentir algo de outra natureza. Sasuke jamais lhe dissera em que trabalhava! Jamais se preocupou com suas opiniões e dúvidas. Sakura não o conhecia inteiramente e suas tentativas de conhecê-lo mais profundamente eram repelidas de maneira grosseira e acabavam, em geral, com intensas brigas.

- Como sabe de tudo isso, Hinata?

- Naruto e Sasuke me esclareceram quando questionei – Sorriu-lhe a morena.

"Naruto e... Sasuke? Ele lhe esclareceu!?", pensava de maneira aflita a rosácea.

- Sasuke disse-lhe em que trabalha? – Sakura perguntou enquanto acomodava-se melhor em seu assento. Camuflava de maneira eficaz sua curiosidade. Seu questionamento, para Hinata, soava indiferente.

- Sim. Apesar de conversarmos pouco, ele é muito atencioso com as pessoas ao explicar-lhe as coisas – Comentou Hinata de forma sincera.

"Sasuke... atencioso?". Sakura estava confusa. O Sasuke que conhecia não lhe dirigia sequer uma palavra sem apresentar-se ligeiramente irritado. Mesmo em seus momentos de maior intimidade, sentia-o inacessível. A hipótese de Sasuke tratar Hinata de maneira respeitosa, entretanto, não envolveu o possível interesse do moreno para com a delicada noiva de Naruto. Considerou que, talvez, Sasuke se sentisse mais à vontade com Hinata devido a timidez da jovem, uma vez que esta característica lhe impedia de realizar perguntas que o moreno julgasse, comumente, inapropriadas.

Hinata notou o olhar interrogativo de Sakura e constatou que o brilho que emanava dos orbes esmeraldas da rosácea era semelhante àquele que emanava de seus próprios... Tratava-se de um brilho triste. Ambas as jovens sentiam-se solitárias, ainda que estivessem na presença daqueles a quem amavam.

- Sakura-chan... posso perguntar-lhe algo?

- Claro, Hinata.

- Você também se sente só? Quero dizer, sente-se solitária ao lado de Sasuke?

Hinata sentiu-se inconveniente, mas precisava obter uma resposta à sua pergunta! Queria sentir ter alguém que lhe compreendesse... que sentisse a mesma dor.

Sakura ponderou brevemente a razão que impeliu Hinata a realizar-lhe tal pergunta. Mas, ante o olhar amigo da morena, resolveu desabafar:

- Hinata, sinto-me sozinha sim! Sasuke muitas vezes está comigo, mas seus pensamentos são distantes! Não o sinto realmente próximo de mim... Estuda, viaja... enquanto permaneço com meus afazeres médicos. Afundei-me em plantões diversos para esquecer os dias nos quais nem nos vemos...

A voz de Sakura era pesarosa e baixa. Buscava declarar seu sofrimento à morena de maneira discreta. Hinata sentiu extrema vontade de abraçar a jovem à sua frente e dizer-lhe que partilhava seus sentimentos, entretanto, conteve-se e limitou-se em expressar, também, seus temores:

- Sakura-chan, sinto-me solitária todos os dias. Naruto está ocupado em seus estudos contínuos sobre preciosidades e algumas vezes penso que sou apenas uma responsabilidade a mais para suas preocupações. Temo que nosso casamento termine antes que se inicie de fato... Resolvi dedicar-me à escola para me sentir necessária, ao menos, em algum lugar...

Os orbes perolados de Hinata tornaram-se marejados e, desta vez, Sakura tocou-lhe as mãos para reconfortá-la. Ambas sentiam-se cúmplices... Olhavam-se de maneira afável e sentiam iniciar, neste momento, uma grande amizade.

- Sabe do que precisamos, Hinata? – Com o olhar interrogativo da morena, Sakura continuou – Precisamos exigir que estes rapazes partilhem mais de seus preciosos minutos conosco! – Concluiu a rosácea com uma leve piscadela.

Sorrindo, Hinata assentiu com um aceno positivo de cabeça. A conversa agradável foi interrompida com a voz estridente de Naruto:

- TRÊS MESES!?

As jovens voltaram sua atenção à conversa dos rapazes com discrição e entendendo-se com o olhar mantiveram-se em silêncio.

- Acho que não atraiu a atenção dos cozinheiros, Naruto. Quer gritar mais alto? – Sasuke repreendia o amigo com o tom de voz sério.

- Desculpe... Mas três meses é bastante tempo. O que pretende?

Sasuke suspirou pesadamente e continuou:

- A palavra "Yeti" diz-lhe alguma coisa?

- Refere-se à lenda do Palácio Perdido do deus Yeti?

- Sim... tal Palácio que julgo ter encontrado as coordenadas.

- VOCÊ O QUÊ!? – Gritou Naruto mais uma vez.

- Baka! Se continuar se descontrolando deste jeito, nossa conversa se encerrará neste momento! – Falou Sasuke autoritário.

- Hai... Bem, qual é a localização?

- São muitos dados para transmitir-lhe agora, mas pretendo partir daqui a dois dias. A busca durará aproximadamente três meses. Interessado?

- Está louco? O deus Yeti é reconhecido por expressar em seu Palácio o poder que visava... é claro que estou interessado! Partirei com você!

- Eu também! – Expressou-se Sakura decidida atraindo a atenção de Sasuke e Naruto.

- Você não irá Sakura – Falou-lhe de maneira fria o moreno.

- Sim, eu irei. E acredito que Hinata deseje o mesmo! – Todos voltaram-se para Hinata.

- E-eu, bem... eu também gostaria de ir com vocês – Hinata respondeu com sua voz melodiosa, porém decidida.

- Não se trata de uma viagem a passeio. Referimo-nos a florestas perigosas e muitos dias de sobrevivência. Não teremos como cuidar de vocês.

Sasuke realmente detinha o poder de gerar em todos os presentes o temor em dar continuidade à conversa... Sua voz era cortante e a impassibilidade expressada em cada palavra lhe garantia que ninguém o questionasse. Após a afirmativa de Sasuke, o silêncio prevalecera. Ninguém ousava quebrá-lo, até o momento em que a voz amena de Hinata soou como uma declaração de paz:

- Isso... significaria muito para nós duas. Mais do que qualquer Palácio.

Impacto. Esta era a melhor descrição para o peso que as palavras de Hinata causava sobre o coração de Sasuke. Palavras sinceras que transmitiam um pedido de ajuda... Neste momento, o garçom entregou-lhes os alimentos aos respectivos solicitantes e antes que iniciassem sua degustação, Sasuke pronunciou-se:

- Aceitarei a presença de vocês duas desde que garantam seguir todas as ordens que lhes forem dadas.

Todos sorriram enquanto Hinata e Sakura agradeciam a decisão de Sasuke. Entretanto, os quatro presentes naquele jantar não sabiam como tal decisão alteraria seus destinos...

**Continua...**

**..-.-..-.-..-.-..-.-..-.-..-.-..-.-..-.-..-.-..**

_**Teme**_ e _**Baka**_ são expressões semelhantes a "tolo" e "idiota"... maneira carinhosa pela qual Sasuke e Naruto se tratam. XD

**..-.-..-.-..-.-..-.-..-.-..-.-..-.-..-.-..-.-..**

_Yo, povo!!_

_Primeiro capítulo de minha primeiríssima SasuHina!! _

_Estou muito curiosa com a repercussão deste início... por favor, enviem seus comentários!! Serão muito úteis para salvar a pátria, caso o texto esteja fadado ao fracasso, rs._

_**P.S.**__ Quero esclarecer que teremos muuuuuitos Flash Backs de ambos os casais!_

_Agradeço pela leitura!!_

_Abraços!_

_FranHyuuga_


	2. Dúvidas e Certezas

**.-..-.-..-.-..-.-..-.-..-.-..-.**

_**Preciosa Pérola**_

_(Por FranHyuuga)_

--

"**Dúvidas e Certezas"**

Capítulo 2

--

Eram sete horas da manhã e Hinata já estava pronta. Verificou todos os itens de sua bagagem e os documentos necessários para a viagem. Estava ansiosa... era o dia que partiriam com destino ao Himalaia. Sasuke passara a relação minuciosa de elementos imprescindíveis a serem providenciados, dentre eles alimentos, bússola e mapas.

Uma buzina soou em frente à casa na qual Hinata morava. Era uma casa de estilo rústico, mas a mobília de seu interior lhe garantia um ar confortável. Desde sua iniciativa em formar-se como psicopedagoga, Hinata fora renegada por seu pai e necessitou da ajuda de Shino e Kiba para reestabelecer-se sozinha.

Saiu de casa levando uma mala de tamanho mediano e sua bolsa. Naruto, Sakura e Sasuke aguardavam-na diante de seu portão, tal como o acordo que estabeleceram. A casa de Hinata localizava-se no caminho ao aeroporto e, por este motivo, seria ela a última a ser apanhada.

- Ohayo, Hina-chan! Está linda! – Exclamou Naruto admirando o belo corpo da Hyuuga sob o vestido lilás que trajava. O loiro aproximou-se de Hinata e beijou-lhe os lábios carinhosamente. A verdade é que desde as seis horas da manhã ouvira as declarações de Sakura para Sasuke e sentiu-se impelido a provar a si mesmo que Hinata era-lhe a pessoa ideal.

Sasuke sentiu seu estômago se contrair com a proximidade de Naruto e Hinata... "Eles são noivos! Nada mais natural...", pensava angustiado. Sakura não lhe soltava o braço e este gesto começava a lhe irritar profundamente.

- HINA-SENSEI!!

Gritaram três crianças em coro, atraindo os olhares de todos. Hinata sorriu radiante em constatar a presença inesperada de três dos seus alunos.

- Hiro, Iuka e Akamura! – Recepcionou-os a Hyuuga enquanto os abraçava – O que fazem aqui tão cedo?

- Nós viemos nos despedir! Você disse ontem que sairia neste horário... – Falou Hiro com a voz triste.

- Vamos sentir sua falta, Hina-sensei... – Akamura dizia com os olhos castanhos marejados.

Hinata sorriu docemente enquanto lhes dizia:

- Também sentirei falta de vocês... Mas assim que retornar, estaremos juntos novamente!

Crianças normalmente não saem de suas casas sem a companhia de um adulto responsável. Entretanto, aquelas não eram crianças comuns... viviam com extremas dificuldades e a maior educação que receberam provinha das ruas e de seus intensos perigos. Hinata sentia-se agradecida por ter lhes mostrado seu potencial para se tornarem pessoas de bem... para saírem de suas condições de sofrimento e transmitirem igual possibilidade aos outros.

Sakura observava o carinho de Hinata para com aquelas crianças com certo pesar... não era capaz de sentir nada além de piedade pelos pequeninos e mau cheirosos alunos da Hyuuga. Cada segundo que passava lhe consolidava a certeza de que não teria filhos. Desejava evitar que outro ser viesse ao mundo para sofrer.

Naruto, apesar de admirar o belo trabalho de Hinata na escola na qual atuava, temia quaisquer possíveis conseqüências que ela poderia sofrer por lidar com pessoas "deste tipo". Sempre dissera à noiva que não deveria aproximar-se demais de seus alunos para manter sua segurança, entretanto a Hyuuga não lhe dera atenção. Vê-la com as crianças lhe recordava do perigo ao qual Hinata estava submetida, uma vez que aqueles três alunos sabiam exatamente onde se localizava a moradia de sua sensei.

Sasuke, por sua vez, sentia-se aquecer interiormente ao prestigiar o amor de Hinata aos seus alunos. Era-lhe certo que a Hyuuga seria uma excelente mãe e o maior sonho do Uchiha era ter sua função paterna exercida em sua vida. Este era um dos motivos para intensos conflitos com a rosácea... Certa vez, ao ouvi-la dizer "crianças trazem somente preocupações... e não quero ter rugas por um motivo destes", Sasuke já não sentia sequer vontade de conceder à Sakura a oportunidade de ser mãe de um filho seu. Seu sonho lhe deixava como areia entre seus dedos.

- Hina-sensei... Esse é seu namorado?? – Perguntou Iuka indicando Naruto.

- Este é Naruto, Iuka-kun... ele é meu noivo – Respondeu-lhe sorrindo a Hyuuga.

- Aaah, mas acho que você combina mais com esse aqui! – Iuka exclamou convicto indicando, desta vez, Sasuke.

Hinata corou enquanto Sakura, com as mãos em sua cintura, falava de maneira enfática:

- Mas esse é o MEU namorado!

- Continuo a achar que ele combina com a Hina-sensei! – Repetiu Iuka irritado.

- Olha aqui, pirralho! – Sakura apontava o indicador para a face de Iuka e com o cenho franzido continuou – Eu não...

- Sakura! – Sasuke interrompeu-a de maneira repreensiva. Odiava momentos nos quais Sakura lhe tratava como sua posse e, infelizmente, isto ocorria com freqüência. Ao repreender Sakura, contudo, outra motivação fundamentava sua conduta: gostara de ver a reação de Hinata à afirmativa de seu aluno!

- Crianças, preciso ir – Hinata mudou de assunto. Achava melhor encerrar a conversa e não desejava atrasar o grupo – Fiquei muito feliz em vê-los!

Com um longo abraço em cada aluno, bem como a frase "Hina-sensei, se puder trocar o loiro pelo moreno..." dita em tom baixo por Iuka ao ouvido de Hinata, despediram-se.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

O avião já havia alçado vôo quando Sakura sentiu-se incrivelmente enjoada. Os assentos de Sasuke e Sakura localizavam-se no centro do Boeing, enquanto os assentos de Naruto e Hinata ao lado direito do casal. A rosácea não melhorara com o medicamento gentilmente cedido por Hinata, tampouco com as idas freqüentes ao banheiro e as respirações que realizara no saco de papel que vinha pendurado estrategicamente em cada assento.

Sasuke não sabia como ajudar e isso o deixava notavelmente frustrado. Naruto quase gritava no avião devido a sua preocupação com o estado de Sakura e Hinata tentava acalmar a todos sem sucesso. Faltavam, ainda, quatro horas para que o avião chegasse ao seu destino e isso apenas causava maior agonia.

- TEME! Você não está ajudando em nada com sua paciência invejável! – Falava o loiro em tom de deboche e leve desespero.

De fato o Uchiha estava piorando a situação de Sakura. Bufava e revirava os olhos diante da impotência que sentia em relação às condições da rosada e isso a deixava transtornada.

- Anda! Troque de lugar comigo!

- Em que isso ajudará, Baka!? – Questionava o moreno irritado.

- Pára de fazer perguntas! Anda... sai – Naruto puxou Sasuke para fora do assento sentando-se rapidamente ao lado de Sakura.

Hinata e Sasuke observaram atentamente Naruto acomodar Sakura em seus braços e dizer-lhe baixinho:

- Calma, Sakura-chan... respire com calma... Eu vou ajudá-la...

Em qualquer situação comum Sakura teria, no mínimo, socado Naruto, mas ao sentir-se indescritivelmente acolhida seus contínuos enjôos se aliviaram. Sakura, então, acomodou-se melhor nos braços atléticos do loiro e fechou os olhos acalmando-se.

Naruto sorriu satisfeito enquanto sentia o calor do corpo da rosada sobre si... Era a primeira vez que ficavam tão próximos sem que a rosada o repelisse.

Hinata tornou a sentar-se em seu assento contrariada com a ação de Naruto e, especialmente, a reação de Sakura. Fitava um ponto qualquer com o olhar amargurado quando a voz de Sasuke lhe trouxe novamente à realidade:

- Hinata, não há nada demais na ajuda de Naruto.

Sasuke fora direto e sua afirmativa causou um impacto inesperado... Lágrimas silenciosas rolaram sobre a face angelical da Hyuuga, sendo prontamente enxugadas por suas próprias mãos delicadas na tentativa de cessá-las. O queixo levemente trêmulo de Hinata, revelando sua fragilidade emocional, tornou-se uma cena que causara intenso pesar sobre o coração do Uchiha... Esquecera-se de como as lágrimas de Hinata eram capazes de sensibilizá-lo! Especialmente, porque nada lhe causava tamanho efeito...

Para demonstrar que estava ao lado de Hinata apoiando-a, segurou uma de suas mãos de forma protetora. Hinata imediatamente encarou os orbes ônix de Sasuke e com os olhos ainda marejados concedeu-lhe um sorriso agradecido. Lembrava-se exatamente o que este simples gesto representava...

--Flash Back On--

_Corria... simplesmente corria pelos corredores da escola ginasial de Konoha como se a cada passo fosse capaz de trazer paz novamente ao seu coração entristecido. Os alunos riam enquanto viam Hinata passar rapidamente entre eles. _

_Karin, Kin e Matsuri realmente se superaram na humilhação a qual submeteram a casta Hyuuga. Impiedosamente, arrancaram páginas do diário que Hinata carregava consigo e fixaram suas cópias em toda a escola. Não reconheciam o valor daquelas palavras para Hinata... tampouco a história por detrás de cada sentimento expressado naquele caderno._

_Para Hinata não era somente um diário qualquer... Tratava-se de algo mais íntimo e significativo! Era seu elo de comunicação com sua mãe que morrera quando tinha, ainda, três anos de idade. Comunicava-se com o diário como se falasse com a própria mãe, como se aguardasse a resposta materna e acolhedora... que jamais veio._

_As páginas extraídas, entretanto, revelavam mais do que Hinata desejava... Eram palavras que representavam seus conflitos! Agora ridicularizados por todos que o liam!_

_Alcançou o pátio no qual outrora as alunas realizavam os exercícios de ginástica. Estava vazio naquele momento, tão vazio quanto lhe soavam todas as razões que Karin, Kin e Matsuri possuíam para lhe atormentar. Sentou-se na arquibancada e pôs-se a reler o papel amassado que carregava... um daqueles diversos espalhados pela escola._

"_13 de setembro de 2000_

_Sinto-me solitária como sempre. Algumas vezes penso que papai tem razão em chamar-me de fracassada! Sou um peso morto a todos... e não alcanço nenhum de meus objetivos!_

_Ontem Naruto-kun me cumprimentou! Pensei que fosse desmaiar... é uma pena não ter acontecido, pois acabei vendo-o conversar com Sakura logo depois. Sei que gosta dela, mas dói muito admitir!_

_Ouvi uma frase que achei interessante: 'O pássaro existe para voar e carrega em suas asas seus sonhos, mas se ele cai os sonhos também se quebram'. Acho que minhas asas se quebraram... Gostaria que você estivesse aqui, mãe... Talvez compreendesse minha dor."_

_Novas lágrimas lhe cobriram a face alva deixando-lhe com aspecto melancólico. Encolheu-se na arquibancada como se este gesto tornasse sua pessoa invisível e intocável ao mundo... Mas ao ouvir uma voz grave notou ter sido em vão._

_- Hinata..._

_Sasuke falou amigavelmente enquanto se sentava ao lado da morena. Semanas se passaram desde o dia em que a salvou das mesmas garotas que agora a humilhavam. O Uchiha tentou de todas as formas aproximar-se, mas Hinata o evitava. _

_A Hyuuga reconhecia aquela voz... em qualquer lugar reconheceria. Não precisava levantar o rosto para saber quem falava consigo. Bastava estar atenta às reações de seu corpo ao timbre que a voz do Uchiha possuía. Apesar da presença reconfortante de Sasuke, esta era a última pessoa que desejava ver... Após aquela sexta-feira, Hinata fora veementemente ameaçada por Karin caso tornasse a falar com o Uchiha. Resolveu ceder à coerção, especialmente por saber que seria alvo da ira de outras garotas da escola que constituíam o fã-clube do moreno se mantivesse contato com ele._

_- V-vá em-embora! – Disse-lhe tentando transmitir firmeza. Mas sua voz tremida e sua conduta desolada contrariavam suas palavras. Hinata desejava que Sasuke não a obedecesse._

_- Não sairei daqui. Acho que precisa saber de algo..._

_Hinata fitou Sasuke surpresa... O que mais ela precisava saber? Sob o olhar interrogativo da morena, o Uchiha continuou:_

_- Você não deve se envergonhar do que escreveu em seu diário. Ele é uma prova de que você é uma pessoa íntegra!_

_- C-como assim?_

_- Você é quem demonstra ser, Hinata. Diferente de mim, você é fiel ao que sente e pensa._

_- Vo-você não me acha uma... uma fraca?_

_- Acho que seu pai deveria ver melhor a filha que tem – Sasuke falou sincero recebendo um fraco sorriso como resposta – Assim ele veria como você é maravilhosa._

_Hinata corou com a frase de Sasuke e olhou para o lado oposto com vergonha do Uchiha._

_- A-agora... agora todos sabem que... e-eu gosto do Naruto-kun – Falou a Hyuuga preocupada._

_Sasuke não gostou da frase de Hinata... Entre ele e o baka do Naruto qualquer garota escolheria, com certeza, "Uchiha Sasuke"! Mas, Hinata não era qualquer garota... E era exatamente isso que apreciava._

_Sasuke tomou a mão de Hinata entre as suas recebendo o olhar assustado da Hyuuga. Enquanto acariciava a mão pequenina da garota, disse-lhe:_

_- Não importa. Estarei sempre ao seu lado – Hinata arqueou as sobrancelhas e seus orbes perolados tornaram-se mais visíveis com a expressão, o que fez Sasuke rapidamente acrescentar – Quer dizer... estarei sempre ao seu lado lhe apoiando._

_- Arigatou, Sasuke-kun._

_Fora a primeira vez que Hinata utilizou o sufixo "kun" ao Uchiha, deixando-o extasiado... Fora a primeira vez que Hinata sentiu-se compreendida, com a certeza de que jamais esqueceria o grande feito de Uchiha Sasuke._

--Flash Back Off--

Olhavam-se ternamente... orbes ônix e perolados... Duas pedras raras que se equilibravam em beleza e intensidade.

A viagem seguiu tranqüila e Hinata não sentiu quando adormeceu recostada no ombro forte de Sasuke. Seu gesto arrancou um sorriso discreto de Sasuke que se certificou de não ser observado ao beijar seus cabelos negro-azulados.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

- Graças a Kami-sama cheguei viva! – Exclamava Sakura enquanto acrescentava em pensamento "e ao Naruto também".

- Para mim a viagem foi ótima! – Dizia o loiro com um sorriso maroto que não passou despercebido por Sasuke.

- Precisamos nos apressar. O barco parte daqui a duas horas – Sasuke dizia com sua face inexpressiva.

- BARCO!? – Sakura gritou. Não podia acreditar que além do enjôo aéreo teria um marítimo!

- Calma, Sakura-chan – Hinata expressava docemente – Faremos o possível para você não sofrer muito.

- Dormiremos nos barcos. Eles possuem compartimentos próprios para isso. Alcançaremos nosso destino em sete horas.

- SETE HORAS!! Eu vou morrer! Sasuke-kun... não tem outro meio? – Sakura falava em tom de súplica. Era uma cena comovente.

- Não, Sakura. Precisamos do barco para chegar à Ilha.

Após longos discursos de como a vida é injusta por parte de Sakura, os quatro adentraram no táxi que os levaria ao local onde estaria o barco.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

A luz do luar refletia nas águas plácidas deixando-as com um brilho intenso. Era uma noite de grande beleza. O frio obrigara a todos alterarem suas vestimentas. Com seu grosso casaco, Hinata admirava as estrelas quando foi surpreendida por Naruto que a abraçou pelas costas.

- Hina-chan... – Disse-lhe o loiro em seu ouvido – Desculpe não ter lhe dado atenção hoje.

Hinata sentiu-se feliz ao ouvir de Naruto o reconhecimento de que fora deixada de lado pelo próprio noivo.

- Tudo bem, Naruto-kun. Você estava ajudando Sakura-chan. Eu compreendo.

- Hum... você é sempre compreensiva, Hinata – Naruto abraçou-a mais fortemente, aproximando seus corpos – O que acha de dormirmos juntos esta noite?

A proposta soara com timbre malicioso. Hinata assimilava as palavras de seu amado enquanto seu corpo arrepiava-se ao sentir o hálito quente do loiro sobre seu pescoço. Deixou um gemido baixo escapar-lhe os lábios quando o lóbulo de sua orelha foi mordiscado habilmente.

A razão parecia querer deixá-la naquele momento e sabia ser necessário manter-se forte para não ceder às investidas de Naruto. O motivo para exigir à sua mente a sanidade era algo simples: sua virgindade.

- Na-Naruto... p-pare!

Mas, Naruto parecia não querer ouvi-la. Uma de suas mãos buscava adentrar por debaixo do grosso casaco de Hinata... Ouvira seu pedido, entretanto, há muito sentia desejo e nada podia fazer! Hinata lhe deixara claro querer entregar-se quando se sentisse à vontade... Não se tratava de casar-se virgem, e sim do momento que a Hyuuga considerasse ideal. O problema é que esse momento demorava a chegar... O que deixava Naruto com a esperança de que em uma de suas investidas a morena lhe concederia a chance de sentir-se dentro de sua feminilidade. De possuí-la, enfim.

Foi necessário que Hinata exclamasse em tom mais alto a advertência "Pare!" para que o loiro recuperasse seu auto-controle. Ao fazê-lo, no entanto, Hinata desejou sumir diante de outra voz que soou no recinto:

- Algum problema, Hinata?

Sasuke não gostara nem um pouco da cena que presenciara. Em sua face havia uma expressão indiscriminada... seria raiva?

Hinata desvencilhou-se dos braços de Naruto e diante do Uchiha respondeu com notável nervosismo:

- N-Não, Sasuke-kun... O Naruto estava... estava...

- Beijando minha noiva. Eu quem pergunto, Teme... algum problema? – Naruto interveio em tom desafiante. Quem Sasuke pensava ser para interromper seu momento com Hinata? Jamais a desrespeitaria! Por acaso seu amigo insinuava algo?

Em nenhum momento Sasuke deu-se ao trabalho de olhar Naruto. Observava atentamente as expressões de Hinata... e algo lhe dizia que a Hyuuga sentia-se violada.

De fato, o olhar analítico de Sasuke era preciso. Hinata não se sentiu confortável com a ousadia de Naruto... Obviamente, adorava quando o loiro lhe deixava claro desejá-la, mas o motivo para não se entregar era único: Sakura. Notara que o loiro sempre tentava algo quando via ou lembrava-se de Sakura durante o dia, o que fazia a morena pensar que Naruto buscava uma fuga sem desejá-la realmente. Temia que ao estar consigo, ele pensasse em outra... _nela_.

- Perguntei à Hinata – Falou ríspido o moreno.

Hinata suspirou pesadamente para obter confiança suficiente ao responder o questionamento que lhe fora feito. Não queria causar problemas entre Sasuke e Naruto.

- Estou bem, Sasuke-kun – Falou de maneira firme, porém o fato de não ser capaz de encarar Sasuke nos olhos lhe condenava.

Sasuke resolveu não realizar novas interpelações. E sem outras palavras, retirou-se aos seus aposentos. Eram quatro cabines separadas, cada qual contendo uma cama e um armário. Simples, porém suficientes.

Hinata sentiu-se amolecer. Entretanto, imediatamente enrijeceu ao ouvir Naruto expressar:

- Teme! Quem ele pensa que é!? Um deus??

Sua voz embargada pela raiva. Após um beijo sem sentimentos sobre a face de sua noiva, o loiro com passos firmes seguiu para seu quarto, deixando Hinata absorta em pensamentos que envolviam os acontecimentos distintos daquele dia.

"Acho que essa viagem será longa...", concluía a morena de forma sábia.

**Continua...**

**.-..-.-..-.-..-.-..-.-..-.-..-.-..-.**

_Yooo, povo!_

_Neste capítulo... sentimentos são mobilizados! _

_- Sasuke e Naruto seguiram ao lado de seus VERDADEIROS amores no avião..._

_- Hinata observou que Naruto está cada vez mais inclinado ao seu sentimento por Sakura... é, acho que a Hyuuga não poderá ignorar por muito tempo que Naruto, definitivamente, não lhe pertence, rs._

_- Sakura não notou a aproximação de Sasuke e Hinata, mas gostou de estar com Naruto!_

_- Hinata é virgem e, se depender de mim, continuará sendo com NARUTO, hihihi... Apesar do loiro ser quente, Sasuke será melhor!!, hehe._

_**O que esperam nesta trama?? o.O**_

_**O que acharam deste capítulo!!**_

_Estou curiosa com as opiniões de vocês e quero esclarecer que tenho um roteiro beeeem flexível!, rsrs... Na verdade, vou desenvolvendo a história com base__** especialmente **__nos comentários de vocês!!_

**.-..-.-..-.-..-.-..-.-..-.-..-.-..-.**

**--MOMENTO PROPAGANDA ON--**

_Bem, como não tenho, ainda, um agente pessoal que realize meu marketing...rsrs... vou me virando! Então, faço aqui a propaganda de minha outra fic como auto-promoção, hehe..._

_FIC __**NEJIHINA **__– "__**A CADA DESILUSÃO, UM NOVO SABER**__"_

_Está em desenvolvimento... com vinte capítulos até o momento. Foi minha 1ª Fic... (como se na segunda tivesse diferença...rsrs...)_

_Faço, agora, a propaganda de outras Fic's que aprecio..._

_MOMENTO: PROMOVENDO O OUTRO:_

_FIC __**SASUxSAKUxITA**__ – "__**A FLOR DOS UCHIHA**__" de autoria de __**Sabaku no Uchiha**_

_Está em desenvolvimento... com dezesseis capítulos. É uma das melhores Fic's que já li com ItaSaku!! Recomendo! (pose Nice Guy) XD_

_Ambas estão em meu perfil, ok!?_

**--MOMENTO PROPAGANDA OFF--**

**.-..-.-..-.-..-.-..-.-..-.-..-.-..-.**

_Sem palavras para descrever quão feliz fiquei ao receber as reviews!! (pula como louca)!!, rs..._

_**OBRIGADA**__ aos que leram a fic, __**ESPECIALMENTE:**_

**ciane hana****: **_Que orguuuulhosa eu fico em tê-la aqui comentando!!, rs... Já disse e repito que adoro seus comentários!! Sempre carinhosos e repletos de expectativas! XD Espero um dia poder retribuir toda sua atenção e dedicação em cada palavra! Obrigada! _

_Aaah, rsrs... eu também adooooro o casal SasuHina!! Uhuuu!! Se pudesse colocaria em outdoors essa frase! Sou fã de NejiHina com certeza, mas um bom SasuHina eu não descarto, hihihi... Nossa! O enredo envolver algo que esteve presente em um de seus objetivos, como ser historiadora, me tocou... Espero que essa fic esteja à altura de tudo que imaginou que uma vida como historiadora poderia lhe propiciar! Não conheço muito desta profissão e confesso amar aventuras como tesouros perdidos e paixões avassaladoras em meio a intensos conflitos, rs... Maaas, acho que isso não é suficiente para garantir a qualidade dessa fic! Então, Flooor! Por favor, tuuudo o que puder e quiser ajudar com pitacos e correções, fique à vontade! Eu ficaria honrada em recebê-los e algo que deve ter ficado claro em minha outra fic é que realmente escuto o que os leitores têm a dizer... Acho que não escrevo para mim e sim para vocês! Enfim, lindinha! Espero que esse capítulo tenha lhe agradado!! Bjjs carinhosos!! _

**Mrs. Loockers****: **_Oooii!! Como é bom receber uma review de alguém que não vi, ainda, comentando...rsrs... Obrigada! Fiquei feliz em saber que gostou da idéia da fic, rsrs... Pooois é! Considero um desafio fazer romance em quadrado juntamente com aventuras! Há necessidade de detalhes intensos para que as cenas fiquem claras... Espero realmente ser capaz de fazer com que você ainda aprecie a fic!, rs... Seria muito bom tê-la acompanhando a hstória! XD ... Aaah, eu adoro a história de Sonho de Uma Noite de Verão! Rs... Não havia pensado nessa possibilidade, mas com certeza teremos algumas das fantasias que essa bela história traz. Bjjs!!_

**Persefone Sigma:**_ Para você não tenho nem o que dizer... Huahuahua... Flooor! Adoro sua presença!! Ainda que seja uma presença ausente (existe isso, rsrs... o.O). Vc é dez!! E espero que as fics ainda a estejam agradando!! Tentarei fazer desse Sasuke o perfil de cara fodástico que eu e você apreciamos, hihihi... Acho que nossas conversas pervertidas ajudaram em algo!!, rsrs... Só que meu Sasuke não falará francês... o.O... Entretanto, garanto, que mesmo que ele fosse MUDO seria, ainda, irresistível!!, rsrs... Bjjs sempre, Flor! _

**Lady Hyuuga****:** _Lindinha!! Minha fã number #1 que adooooro! Não por ser fã, mas pela pessoa que sempre demonstra ser... afetuosa e dedicada em cada palavra! Acho que ficaremos juntas por um bom tempo, ainda, rsrs... porque nós duas adoramos NejiHina e SasuHina!!, Uhuuu!! Aaah, Flooorzinha!! E não serei má não nesta fic! O relacionamento de Hinata e Sasuke naãããão demorará muito! Rs... O principal é se aventurarem juntos!! O que faria com a Hinata e o Baka (apesar de lindo, rs) do Naruto durante a fic inteira!! O.O...rs. Enfim, em breve teremos as fichas dessa mulherada caindo!! Bjjs, Lindinha!! Adoro vc sempre!_

**Hina Uchiha****:** _Ebaaaaa!! Ver você por aqui é deeeez!! Tuuudo de booom!, rsrs... Eu não sabia que tinha perfil no FF!! Agora temos três contatos, hehe! Acho que concordamos logo de cara com algo!! Tanto você quanto eu gostaria de estar no lugar de Hinata!!, hihihi... Acho que vou pedir ao Sasuke, mesmo que seja em U.A., para fazer kage bunshis!!, rsrs... Espero que continue gostando da trama!! Bjjs, Flor!!_

**Titia-Ro****:** _Uhuuuu!! (cai da cadeira, rs) Adorei sua animação!! Espero que a fic contribua para mantê-la!!, rsrs... Eu tbm adoooro história! É um desafio escrever com base nesse tema, porque é importante ter detalhes para que a cena seja imaginada sem esforço... Por isso, a importância dos reviews!!, rs... E pitacos, bem como reclamações, são sempre bem vindas, viu!?, rs... Especialmente de pessoas como você que apreciam esse tipo de trama! Espero poder contar contigo! Enfim... aguardo seus comentários sobre esse novo capítulo!, rs... O que achou!? Parada demais? Romance água com açúcar?... Bjjs!! E obrigada!_

**Maria Lua****:** _Lindinhaaaa!! Uhuuuu!! Como é bom poder contar com você acompanhando também essa fic!!, rs... Espero que continue gostando, flor!! Assim como aprecio sua presença nos reviews!! Bjjs!_

**Kinha Oliver****: **_Ebaaa!! Que bom saber que achou o capítulo anterior ótimo! Espero que não tenha se arrependido em ler este também, rsrs... Bjjs!!_

**Tilim****:** _Meeeeu Kami-sama!! (desmaia... acorda novamente, rs) Tilim-sama leu minha fic!!, rsrs... o.O ... Que hoooonra! Que bom que gostou do capítulo anterior, Flooor! Vindo de você, com certeza, meu ego infla... Se estivesse ao meu lado não teria sequer espaço para respirar, rsrs... Eu adoro histórias desse gênero! E amo Jackie Chan!! Hihihi... Ele é o Máximo!! Se a fic tiver um pouco do talento desse engraçado e ético ator, já estarei pronta para morrer... (ai que trágico, rsrs... morrer talvez não, mas para escrever outras fics siiiim!!, rs). Aaiaiaiai... posso esperar que você envie reviews sempre!! My Goday!! Agora tenho que manter essa qualidade em todos os caps. para merecer cada palavra sua, rs! Huahuahua... A Sakura está meio fresca nessa minha fic desde o início...rsrs... Com certeza irá sofrer nessa viagem e Naruto será aquele ÚNICO SER que a agüentará! Vamos ver se assim ela desperta!! Aff...rsrs... Sasuke é, no mínimo, O CARA!!, rsrs... Adooooro imaginá-lo daquela forma sério e altivo, porém charmoso e misterioso...Uuuui!! Por isso o gênero também hentai!!, hehe! Enfim, obrigada pelo carinho, flor! E por ler a fic! Espero que esse novo capítulo tenha agradado! Bjjs carinhosos!!..._


	3. Sentimentos Emergentes

**.-..-.-..-.-..-.-..-.-..-.-..-.-..-.-..-.**

**Preciosa Pérola**

_(Por FranHyuuga)_

_-_

**Sentimentos Emergentes**

Capítulo 3

-

_Suas lágrimas molhavam-na a face impiedosamente. Perguntava-se o que fizera para merecer amar alguém que sequer a notava! Alguém que jamais lhe dera esperanças... Alguém como Uchiha Sasuke._

_Era triste a admissão da derrota. E a cada lágrima, Sakura lembrava-se das palavras do moreno: "Você não é mulher para mim, Sakura"._

_- Por quê?? Sasuke-kun... por quê? – Murmurava para o nada. Estava sentada no meio-fio em frente à escola ginasial. Aquele seria o último ano de Sakura e isso lhe despertava maior desespero diante da possibilidade de jamais tornar a ver seu grande amor. O ano estava alcançando seu término e a rosácea chorava por nutrir esperanças de que Sasuke aceitaria ir ao Baile de Formatura com ela... Ledo engano._

_- Sakura-chan... – Naruto chamou-a sentando-se ao lado da Haruno e fazendo-a assustar-se. Todos os alunos deviam ter ido embora, pois há muito o sinal anunciou o término das aulas._

_- Naruto... o que faz aqui? – Questionou-o enquanto secava suas lágrimas com seu lenço rosa._

_- O Sasuke-teme não sabe o que perde ao negar seu convite, Sakura-chan – Ignorando a pergunta de Sakura, Naruto expressou de maneira serena. Em seus lábios, um sorriso acolhedor._

_Sakura sentiu seu interior aquecer subitamente diante do amigo. Naruto sabia fazê-la sentir-se bem... Corada, baixou o olhar na tentativa de que ele não notasse o rubor de sua face._

_- Sasuke é uma pessoa difícil... Jamais admitirá gostar de alguém. Tenho certeza de que ele vai rever o que disse a você, Sakura-chan – A voz de Naruto tornou-se melancólica. Como se cada palavra lhe fizesse sofrer._

_- Você já tem alguém para ir ao Baile, Naruto? – Sakura surpreendeu-se consigo mesma ao questionar o loiro algo que auto-afirmava não se importar. Acreditou que a motivação para tal pergunta centrava-se em sua vontade de mudar o assunto, pois notara o repentino incômodo do loiro. _

_Naruto olhava Sakura com curiosidade. Suas sobrancelhas levemente arqueadas demonstravam a surpresa despertada ante a pergunta da rosácea._

_- Sakura-chan, eu vou com a Hinata... – Falou em tom moroso e arrependido._

_- Ah, Naruto... que bom! Finalmente resolveu dar uma chance a ela – Sakura falava apaticamente, apesar de suas palavras transmitirem incentivo. Não soube descrever o desconforto que sentira, mas parecia que o ar tornara-se mais pesado._

_- Se você quiser, Sakura-chan, eu..._

_- Não, Naruto! – Sakura cortou-o – Eu... eu vou arrumar uma companhia. Quem sabe o Sasuke-kun pense melhor, né? – Finalizou com um sorriso triste em seus lábios rosados._

_- Você merece alguém que a valorize, Sakura-chan. Que veja a beleza que eu sou capaz de ver em você – Naruto expressou direto. Era uma característica perturbadora esta que o loiro possuía em ser sincero quanto aos seus sentimentos em relação a rosácea._

_Sakura observava as feições de Naruto... tão sérias quanto jamais vira. Há muito Naruto tornara-se um jovem atraente aos seus olhos, entretanto jamais lhe concedeu a chance de ser conquistada pelo loiro. A cada declaração, Naruto atingia-a de forma inesperada. Sentia-se como uma princesa merecedora de carinho e respeito... Como nunca se sentira com Uchiha Sasuke. _

_Sorriu doce para o loiro e buscando retribuir-lhe todo o carinho que recebera, abraçou-o recostando sua cabeça rosada sobre seu ombro. O pôr do sol concedia à cena um toque singelo de romantismo... Aos que passavam e olhavam para o casal sorriam expressando acharem uma excelente composição._

_Sakura não se importava. Estava triste demais para negar o carinho e proteção que o loiro lhe concedia gratuitamente naquele momento. Naruto sorria satisfeito enquanto compreendia ser este o melhor dia de sua vida._

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Despertou sobressaltada. O suor sobre sua testa alva indicava o quanto aquele sonho lhe perturbara. Sakura permaneceu deitada fitando o teto do compartimento. Questionava-se como aquela lembrança ainda lhe mobilizava os sentimentos. Reconhecia que naquele dia sentira algo diferente por Naruto e isso a assustava.

Levantou-se e notou que o relógio de pulso marcava 8 horas. Dormira muito devido aos medicamentos que lhe ajudaram a esquecer de seus enjôos. Questionou-se quanto ao Sasuke... acaso ele teria ido vê-la? Preocupou-se com seu estado? Era irônico considerar que suas dúvidas lhe indicavam sequer confiar nos sentimentos de Sasuke... Era doloroso reafirmar que amava sem sentir-se amada.

Arrumou-se rapidamente e saiu a procura de alguém que lhe informasse o tempo que ainda restava a bordo daquele tormento. Ouviu a risada estridente de Naruto e seguiu para outro compartimento. Descendo alguns degraus com dificuldade, adentrou em um ambiente pequeno com uma mesa de centro fixada ao chão e repleta de alimentos. Naruto, Hinata e Sasuke deliciavam-se com o café da manhã quando Sakura aproximou-se.

- Sakura-chan! – Recepcionou-a o loiro de maneira animada – Que bom que acordou! Está se sentindo melhor?

- Hai, Naruto. Arigatou – Respondeu a rosada em um fio de voz atípico ao seu habitual timbre. Olhou Sasuke que em silêncio a fitava seriamente. Seria muito pedir-lhe a sensibilidade de questioná-la quanto a sua saúde?

- Sakura-chan, o Sasuke-kun estava preocupado com você. Não é, Sasuke? – Falou Hinata observando a inexpressividade do moreno e a face de Sakura que se abatia.

- Hai – Respondeu o Uchiha simplesmente enquanto tomava a cadeira vaga ao seu lado e endireitava-a para Sakura sentar-se.

A rosada sentou-se e deu um selinho breve em Sasuke que retribuiu o gesto mecanicamente. O moreno estava mais frio que o natural, notou.

- Sasuke-kun, quanto tempo falta para alcançarmos nosso destino? – Resolveu iniciar uma conversa enquanto apanhava uma torrada sobre a mesa. Sakura estava faminta.

- Cerca de trinta minutos. Peço que todos estejam prontos e agasalhem-se bem – Respondeu em tom autoritário.

- Para onde iremos exatamente, Sasuke-kun? – Continuou a rosada.

- Pangoche, no Nepal. Andaremos alguns dias nas montanhas arenosas e por dentre uma mata conhecida por sua... dificuldade em ser alcançada.

- Di-dificuldade? – Questionou incerta a Hyuuga.

- Nada com que vocês devam se preocupar. Trata-se de uma floresta que não se encontra em mapas e é inexplorada – Falou Sasuke em tom ameno. Tom este que Sakura se incomodou em ouvir quando ela própria não despertava este tipo de cuidado no moreno.

- Hina-chan, eu irei proteger você – Naruto falou enquanto acolhia Hinata em seus braços na esperança de que Sasuke fosse inteligente o suficiente para fazer o mesmo com Sakura. Pretendia despertar no moreno sua função em preservar Sakura, uma vez que esta o acompanhava.

Sasuke compreendeu a mensagem e contrariado jogou um de seus braços sobre os ombros da rosada. Não se tratava de um gesto carinhoso, mas transmitia a proteção necessária. Apesar de Sasuke não a amar, jamais abandonaria Sakura e a protegeria sob quaisquer circunstâncias. Ao menos era o que pensava.

O silêncio reinou durante o tempo que seguiu.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

O vento gélido sobre a face causava arrepios desconfortáveis. O chão era rochoso e o sol que envolvia a paisagem em nada aquecia. Os quatro aventureiros estavam em solo firme e compreendiam mudamente tratar-se de um momento no qual demarcaria o verdadeiro início da busca pelo Templo do deus Yeti.

Sasuke ajeitava no bolso interno de seu casado esverdeado o mapa que passou a madrugada estudando minuciosamente. Conhecia muito bem seu companheiro de viagens, Naruto, para saber que não poderia contar com suas habilidades no seguimento ao caminho correto.

Sakura e Hinata estavam maravilhadas com a paisagem que seus olhos contemplavam. Montanhas azuladas com fragmentos brancos de neve lhes concedia a certeza de sua decisão em acompanhar aos dois rapazes. Sorriam uma para a outra de maneira marota e cúmplice, satisfeitas consigo mesmas.

Naruto praguejava alto contra o cantil que insistentemente negava-se em deixar-se fechar pela tampa. Ignorado, sentia-se ainda mais frustrado.

Com passos cautelosos, Sasuke seguiu à frente do grupo liderando as direções que deviam tomar. Naruto, que jogara o cantil fora, narrava todas as razões para ser considerado líder na busca ocorrente enquanto as jovens moças conversavam animadamente. Atravessavam um vale para alcançar a mata que o Uchiha ansiava quando um assunto entre Sakura e Hinata passou a lhe interessar:

- Hinata-chan! Eu não acredito! – Sakura ria enquanto falava – Como pensa ser possível viver assim?

- Sakura-chan... eu... – Hinata procurava as palavras certas, pois sentia-se pressionada – Ah, eu só quero... quero viver de forma que não me arrependa de minhas decisões. Eu sei, parece bobeira, mas não me sinto preparada, sabe?

- Preparada? – Questionou-a a rosada em tom displicente – Essas coisas não exigem tamanha preparação, Hina-chan. Hoje em dia é natural os casais serem íntimos antes do casamento.

Com esta frase, Sasuke teve a certeza de que o assunto das jovens relacionava-se à sexualidade de Hinata. Naruto parecia não notar, pois sua voz ainda era audível em tom reclamante. O moreno respondia monossilábico para que Naruto continuasse seu monólogo enquanto concedia total atenção sobre a conversa transcorrida.

- Sakura-chan... você não está entendendo. Não se trata de casamento e sim de... de... aguardar o meu momento.

- Momento? Hina-chan, não existe essa coisa de momento... – As palavras da rosada eram duras, porém seu tom triste denotava lembranças que lhe invadiam a mente...

--Flash Back On--

_Os beijos de Sasuke eram sôfregos. Sakura não era capaz de acreditar que o moreno lhe acompanhou ao Baile de Formatura, tampouco que lhe beijava com ardor quando sozinhos em sua casa._

_Sentia não ter sido correta sua atitude em aceitar o convite de Sasuke para que conhecesse sua residência, mas não deixaria a chance de tê-lo escapar-lhe por entre os dedos._

_Mal alcançaram a sala de entrada quando o moreno lhe atacou beijando-lhe lascivamente sendo correspondido de maneira inexperiente. Sakura não desejava que sua primeira vez ocorresse desta forma, mas o fato de estar com a pessoa que sempre sonhou entregar-se contribuiu para ceder todo seu corpo àquele momento._

_Sasuke segurava as coxas de Sakura firmemente, pressionando seu corpo contra a parede e posicionando-se entre suas pernas. Beijava seus lábios, mordia seu pescoço, lambia-lhe o colo, sem pausas, sem palavras sutis, sem carinho, apenas desejo._

_A rosada entregava-se à cada sensação de prazer que lhe irrompia o corpo nos gestos libidinosos do moreno. Deixava-o explorar-lhe a pele enquanto cada vez mais sentia o membro ereto sobre seu sexo denunciando sua excitação. Agarrando-se ao último resquício de sua razão, constatou que as vestimentas constituíam-se no único impedimento para que Sasuke lhe tomasse como sua._

_- Sa-Sasuke-kun! Va-vamos... para o seu quarto? – Questionou-o ofegante surpreendendo-se quando a mão do moreno apertou-lhe um dos seios._

_Sem responder nada, Sasuke tomou-lhe uma das mãos e conduziu-a apressado ao segundo andar no qual adentrou em um aposento espaçoso e repleto de pequenas antigüidades. A mobília recatada deixava-lhe claro a nobreza Uchiha enquanto a cama ao centro do aposento, grande e coberta pelo mais fino linho branco, causou um arrepio incontido em Sakura ao imaginar o que ocorreria ali naquele instante._

_Sentiu novamente as mãos ágeis de Sasuke explorando-lhe cada curva com veemência, puxando-lhe as alças de seu vestido de seda para deixá-la nua sob seus cuidados. Sakura não reagia, estava atônita ante a pressa de Sasuke e o calor que lhe invadia o ventre, queimando-lhe o sexo que pulsava constantemente._

_Viu-se dando passos lentos em direção à cama do moreno que lhe conduzia como um cão bem treinado e submisso. Obedientemente, deitou-se quando as mãos de Sasuke lhe ordenaram o ato. Palavras não eram necessárias. Sakura estava entregue e Sasuke decidido quanto à continuidade._

_As roupas foram arrancadas às pressas, despertando surpresa na rosada quando seus olhos pousaram sobre o membro rijo do moreno. Corou instantaneamente recebendo beijos leves de Sasuke sobre sua face, demonstrando o reconhecimento por seus sentimentos até então não perceptível nas ações do moreno._

_Parecia que a pressa cessara. Sasuke agia com maior cuidado e zelo, mas seu olhar parecia fugir dos orbes esmeraldinos. Não a encarava. _

_Os beijos continuaram sobre a tez alva... Do pescoço, seguiram aos seios que foram sugados demoradamente. A língua aveludada sobre os mamilos enrijecidos faziam a rosada arquear as costas e soltar gemidos que jamais se considerou capaz de fazer quando entregue ao bel-prazer._

_Lambidas eram dadas até o ventre quando a calcinha foi retirada expondo o sexo umedecido. Tocou-a com calma, massageando-a firmemente e causando a contração involuntária dos músculos inferiores de Sakura... As pernas bem torneadas fechavam-se como reflexo de um prazer que parecia querer afastar inconscientemente._

_Os gemidos, os olhos semi-cerrados, a boca rosada entreaberta, formaram um conjunto que impeliram o moreno a segurar firmemente as coxas de Sakura abrindo-as para recebê-lo. Não seria capaz de conter-se... Fazia-o por saber que Sakura era virgem e não pretendia causar-lhe dor._

_Com lentidão, penetrou-a fazendo-a gemer alto com a dor que a envolveu repentinamente. Segurou o lençol sob seu corpo com ambas as mãos como se o gesto lhe garantisse retornar ao prazer inicial. Sasuke sentia seu pênis pulsar dentro da feminilidade, mas segurou-se e beijou os lábios de Sakura como se quisesse desculpar-se pela dor causada. A rosada meneou levemente a cabeça em um pedido mudo para que continuasse._

_E Sasuke continuou... Com movimentos lentos e estocadas fundas até que Sakura alcançasse o prazer. Aos poucos os instintos voltaram a ser aflorados e novamente o moreno agia com vigor e sofregamente. Parecia estar absorto em um mundo próprio, desfrutando do calor e prazer que a rosada podia lhe transmitir. No término da noite, os corpos suados e cansados estavam esparramados sobre a cama._

_Sakura sentia-se vazia. As sensações que sentira foram indescritíveis, mas a perda de sua virgindade ocorrera de maneira totalmente distinta da qual imaginava. Sasuke sentia-se um tolo, pois corrompera uma das principais virtudes de Sakura para fugir da tristeza que lhe acalentara a alma quando vira Naruto e Hinata beijarem-se durante o Baile._

_Não considerava seu ato indigno, porque possuía a honra necessária para iniciar um relacionamento com a rosada. Mesmo que isso lhe servisse para reduzir a culpa que começava a invadir-lhe a mente, ao menos estaria com alguém que o amava._

-- Flash Back Off--

- Sakura-chan, seria muito triste pensar que não há um momento – Tentou reconfortá-la a morena.

Alcançaram o meio-dia quando Sasuke decidiu pararem para realizar uma pausa. Especialmente, porque lhe incomodara a frase pessimista de Sakura.

- Vamos parar para descansar.

- Já era hora de você me ouvir, Sasuke-teme! – Expressou-se Naruto enquanto cruzava os braços sobre o peito.

Todos sentaram-se enquanto tomavam água e relaxavam os músculos já cansados.

- CREDO! O que é isso?? – Gritou Sakura arrastando-se para trás enquanto indicava um lagarto que andava passivamente sobre o chão.

- É só um lagarto, Sakura – Respondeu Sasuke indiferente.

- NÃO É SÓ UM LAGARTO! Parece mais um monstro rastejante! Ele é muito feio! – Explicava indignada.

- É, isso eu tenho que admitir. É um lagarto muito feio – Falava Naruto de modo convicto fazendo Hinata sorrir com a situação.

Alimentaram-se e partiram novamente em direção à mata. Sob os pés de uma das montanhas que precisavam cruzar, Sasuke certificou-se do caminho que deveriam seguir com seu GPS. Naruto e Sakura conversavam enquanto Hinata observava atentamente os gestos do moreno. Admirava sua seriedade e senso de responsabilidade.

Sasuke estava concentrado quando, ao desviar o olhar do aparelho eletrônico, surpreendeu-se com os orbes perolados sobre si encarando-o com... admiração? Sentiu seu estômago gelar e seus olhos mantiveram-se fixos sobre os de Hinata. Por um momento poderia jurar perder-se neles.

Hinata também sentiu-se subitamente presa nos orbes ônix de Sasuke. Era incrível sua capacidade de fazê-la viajar quando seus pés mantinham-se fixos sobre o chão! Não compreendia e temia os efeitos que o Uchiha lhe causava. Seu corpo reagia a cada olhar trocado e isso a constrangia ao achar-se impura diante de seu compromisso com Naruto.

O olhar de ambos foi quebrado pela morena que encarou os próprios pés com a face corada. Sasuke, então, despertou de seu transe e passou a caminhar novamente seguido em seu encalço.

Naruto e Sakura discutiam trivialidades enquanto Sasuke e Hinata partilhavam o silêncio de maneira tensa. A morena estava muito incomodada com o que ocorrera. Jamais tivera um momento como este desde seu envolvimento com Naruto e não esperava sentir-se tão mobilizada com uma simples troca de olhares. Resolveu, então, desculpar-se:

- Sasuke-kun... eu... o que... o que foi isso? – A frase de desculpas ficou presa em sua garganta cedendo espaço para pergunta que manifestava sua curiosidade. Amaldiçoou-se mentalmente por suas palavras.

Sasuke buscava em sua mente a frase que melhor responderia ao questionamento de Hinata. Não esperava que a morena lhe incumbisse a árdua tarefa de resguardar-se de seus sentimentos novamente com sofrimento naquele momento.

- Hinata, creio que você mesma possui a resposta – Procurou não manifestar uma afirmativa, deixando a morena com suas próprias conclusões.

- Eu... eu... – Articular qualquer frase tornou-se difícil à Hyuuga. Seria possível que Sasuke estivesse lhe dando uma indireta? Mas ele não amava Sakura?

O silêncio tornou-se novamente o melhor meio de fuga dos pensamentos e sentimentos de ambos.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

O dia alcançou seu término rapidamente e apesar do cansaço o céu estrelado em um manto negro-azulado concedia aos aventureiros um espetáculo como prêmio.

Ajeitavam as barracas para o descanso merecido aquecidos pela fogueira que se encontrava no centro. Em cada barraca havia um saco de dormir para casal, animando Sakura e despertando ansiedade em Hinata.

Deitaram-se com os músculos ansiado a renovação de suas energias. Naruto adormeceu instantaneamente, fazendo com que Hinata suspirasse aliviada. Não desejava que a cena do barco se repetisse.

Fechou os olhos deixando-se vagar por entre seus pensamentos e adormeceu lembrando-se da face de Sasuke.

Na barraca ao lado, Sakura agarrava-se à cintura de Sasuke que não lhe correspondia com a mesma intensidade. A rosada soltou um grunhido insatisfeito, recebendo como resposta um seco:

- Estou cansado, Sakura.

E esse foi o "boa noite" que recebera antes de adormecer ao lado do Uchiha. Este, por sua vez, permaneceu acordado por longos minutos, refletindo sobre os sentimentos que lhe dominavam a cada vez que permanecia ao lado de Hinata.

Aconchegando-se melhor ao corpo de Sakura, sentiu o perfume tão distinto ao de Hinata. Forte e adocicado... Típico da rosada. Sorriu com a ironia de que preferisse o perfume suave e floreste de Hinata.

Pensou no dia que se seguiria e, inspirando pesadamente, constatou o possível perigo que encontrariam. Alcançariam a mata na tarde do dia posterior, mas a incerteza do que nela encontraria lhe consumia.

Seria, realmente, uma situação complicada manter todos a salvo.

**Continua...**

**.-..-.-..-.-..-.-..-.-..-.-..-.-..-.**

_Yooo, povo!_

_Neste capítulo..._

_- Tivemos o PRIMEIRO HENTAI de minha vida!! ÔÔ ... por favor, rs... COMENTEM!!_

_- Hinata abriu os olhos finalmente para o que Sasuke lhe desperta!!, rsrs._

_- Sakura está lembrando muito de Naruto, rsrs..._

_- Estamos alcançando uma região perigosa..._

_**O que acharam deste capítulo!!**_

_No próximo capítulo... teremos Sasuke e Hinata SOZINHOS!! Uhuuuu!! _

**.-..-.-..-.-..-.-..-.-..-.-..-.-..-.**

_**OBRIGADA**__ aos que leram a fic, __**ESPECIALMENTE:**_

**pandaloser:**_ Ebaaaa!! Fic favoritada!! Flor, espero que no decorrer dos capítulos você não se arrependa e sinta vontade de enviar seus comentários, rsrs... Seriam muito bem-vindos!! Bjjs!!_

**Titia-Ro:**_ Flooor! Fiquei tããão feliz com seu comentário!! (olhinhos brilhando, rs). A Sakura passando mal toooodo mundo quer ver, kkkkkkk... é verdade! A rosada sofreu, mas creio que seu sofrimento não chegou ao fim, MUAHUAHAUA (risada maléfica)!! Eu gosto da Sakura, mas de boazinha e gentil já temos a Hinata, hehe. Vc é atenciosa, flor! Muito obrigada! Notou que o cap. estava maior!! Ebaaa!! E desta vez também o fiz grandinho e lembrei de você!, rs. Fiquei tentada em adotar sua idéia!! Hihihi... e colocar a Sakura safada indo ao quarto do Sasuke, mas daííí... não teríamos este início importantíssimo para a Fic! Mas, tivemos hentai, hehe... Para o qual estou muuuuuito curiosa em saber o que você achou, flor! Foi meu primeiro hentai e com um casal que... aiaiai... não curto muito, rs. Entretanto, foi para o BEM da trama!! Tudo em prol do lado SasuHina da força, rs. Aguardo com carinho sua review, flor! Obrigada!_

**Hina Uchiha:**_Lindaaaa! Sempre querida, rs! XD ... Que boooom que curtiu o cap. anterior, flor! Isso me anima bastante!! Pois é... o Naruto passou os limites da Hyuuga! Òó ... mas, o Sasuke a salvou como um verdadeiro cavaleiro, rs!! Aiai... S2 ... A Sakura está fresca siiiim nesta Fic!! Nem eu agüento escrever as cenas da rosada, kkkkkk... Mas fazem parte! Temos que ter um lado escuro para que a luz brilhe... no caso a luz é Hinata e o lado escuro... bem... nem preciso dizer, hihihi. Espero poder contar com sua review, flor, para dizer o que achou desse novo cap.!! Bjjs!!_

**Lady Hyuuga:**_ Florzinha!! Vc está sumida do FF, linda!! Faz um tempão que não a vejo... O.o ... Pooois é, flor! Por mim a Hina tbm tinha ganho um Prêmio Nobel, hihihi... Curti essa idéia!! Ebaaa! Aiai... mas a Hina dormir no ombro de Sasuke foi tuuuudo, né?? Huahuahua... eu queria muuuuuuuito esse lugar!! Sobre a demora para termos SasuHina... será no próx. cap. mesmo, flor!! Teremos maaais momentos desse casal e eles estarão SOZINHOS, hihihi... Agora, eu não posso deixar de comentar!! (capota) Floooor! Que frase linda a sua: "_SasuHina e NejiHina vão habitar o meu coração para sempre!!_"... Nossa!! Em pensar que contribui para isso, lindinha... não há coisa melhor!! Vc é dez!! Mas precisamos nos falar + maaaais, hein??, rs... Bjs, flor!_

**Maria Lua:**_ Lindaaaaa!! Vc por aqui novamente!! Ebaaaa!! Assim me habituo com a sua companhia e vou passar a segui-la, hihihi... Sabe como é, né? Companhia agradável vicia, rs. Flor, sério... adorei seu comentário! Obrigada pelo carinho!! E espero sua opinião sobre esse novo cap.!! Estou tão nervosa!... aiai... pura ansiedade!, rs. Bjjs!!_

**Ciane Hana:**_ Flor...! O que responder para uma review tão linda?? Nossa! Realmente me emocionei ao lê-la! Me alegrou e muuuuito!! Como sempre, vindo de vc!! Mas, vamos por partes (na filosofia do açougueiro, rs): 1. Que booom que curtiu o Sasuke ajudando a Hina e falando tudo o que ela precisava ouvir!, rs... A verdade é que ele a conhece melhor do que ela imagina! XD ... 2. O relacionamento de Hina com seus alunos, rs... eu acho ela super meiga e gentil... os alunos retribuem esse carinho, rs. 3. Pois é... sabe que vc falando, flor, sobre Sakura e Naruto pelo elitistas... temo por tê-los tornado OCC's... Espero que não, como já conversamos, rs. Mas, vou cuidar para não passar essa impressão! Naruto é sensível ainda e talvez eu o tenha feito muito alheio... Enquanto Sakura só não quer ter filhos justamente pelo alto contato com as realidades hostis da vida... E um agravante seria a beleza. Mas não como fator principal enquanto impedimento, entende? Acho que não fui tão feliz no cap. anterior... X( ... 4. Huahauhua... Hina virgem é justamente porque quero ela somente com o Sasuke!! Apesar de saber que ele já tirou a virgindade de Sakura... rsrs... Esse moreno só leva vantagem, kkkk... 5. Claaaro que teremos hentai!! Ebaaa!! Eu tbm curto romance de banca, huahauhua... só vc mesmo!! Mas somos, sim, duas pervertidas, rsrs... Só que mantemos o romantismo, hihihi. 6. Floooor! (cai da cadeira) Ai que coisa boa saber que minha escrita também se desenvolveu!! Nossa!! Isso é muito bom!! E sei que vc é uma pessoa que posso confiar, porque sempre foi muito sincera, rs. Bjs, querida!! Sempreeee para vc!!_

**Mrs. Lockers:**_ Aiaiai... vc voltou!! __(abraça Mrs. Lockers apertado) Nossa! E diante de suas palavras nem sei o que responder a vc, flor! (cora que nem Hinata) Obrigada por ser tão gentil! Será uma honra contar contigo durante os capítulos!! XD ... Sobre o Naruto... aiaiai... realmente, ele foi um completo baka no cap. anterior!! Aff... tem que respeitar a Hina-chan!! Òó ... rsrs. Casal perfeito com a Sakura nessa fic... ambos se completam em suas perversões, hihihi. Agoooora, gostaria muito de ouvir de vc, flor, o que achou desse novo cap. Demorou para sair, porque fiquei doente... Mas quando o escrevi tive alguns tropeços. Espero contar com sua análise sempre bem-vinda!! Rs. Bjs, flor!! Obrigada novamenteeee!!..._

**Haruno-Sakura19:**_ Ebaaa!! Que bom que curtiu, flor!! Obrigada por comentar... Espero que a fic continue agradando, rs. Bjjsss!!_

**Tilim:**_ Minha querida Tilim-sama!! Veio novamente!! (abraça forte) Agoooora, essa review foi tão especial quanto a autora!!, rs. Espero respondê-la com o mesmo carinho, rs... Flor, Sasuke aproximar-se de Hinata foi legal, né? Eu adorei escrever essa parte!, rs... Dormir recostada no ombro do moreno... inalando aquele perfume másculo... e também... chega!!, rsrs... Não fui eu quem estava lá e sim a Hina, rsrs... Deeez, Tilim... vc tbm gostar de ver a Sakura se ferrar! Kkkkkkkk... Eu até gosto da rosada, mas de boazinha na história só a Hina!!, rs. Sobre os sentimentos da Hinata, huhuhu... o que achou desse novo capítulo?? Eu gosto de manter sua qualidade casta, rs... e ao pensar em outro (SASUKE!!) a Hina fica incomodada... Mas a atração será fatal!! MUAHUAHAUA (risada maléfica by Orochimaru, rs) !! Ai que bom que curtiu a cena do barco, flor!! Tbm adooooro o Sasuke possessivo, hihihi... (baaaba litros) Aiai... muito feliz meeeesmo em tê-la prestigiando a Fic!! Para mim, não haveria motivação melhor, rsrs... XD ... Obrigada pela review dedicada!! Bjjsss!!_

**Pamela Candido Oakes:**_ Noooossa!! Flor querida!! Sinto-me HONRADA (essa é a palavra!, rs) em saber que mesmo não curtindo SasuHina estará acompanhando a Fic! Para mim, este retorno NÃO TEM PREÇO! (nem com Mastercard, rs) Sinta-se à vontade para dizer o que gostou E não gostou, pois tentarei lhe agradar, flor! Bjjs e muito obrigada pelo carinho! XD ..._

**Mahara-chan:**_ Uhuuuuu!! (dancinha tosca da vitória) Nova leitoraaaa!! Flor, pode deixar que quanto a Hinata, sim... o Naruto ficará na vontade!! Hihihi... e a viagem será suficientemente grande para termos NaruSaku como pede!!, rsrs... Pode deixar!! E espero contar com sua companhia no decorrer da Fic, flor!! Bjjs!!_

_**Obrigada novamente!!**_

_**E aguardo com carinho os comentários de vocês!!**_

_**Bjjs!**_

_**Fran**_


	4. Na infidelidade, o amor

_**

* * *

**_

Preciosa Pérola

_--_

_Por FranHyuuga_

_--_

"_**Na infidelidade, o amor"**_

_Capítulo 4_

_--_

_Não sabia onde estava. Não havia som, tampouco luz. Um vácuo no tempo. Caminhou em um corredor estreito, com a respiração ofegante. Com ambas as mãos, buscava compreender que lugar era aquele._

_As paredes pareciam rochas e seus dedos encontravam folhas de plantas umedecidas por entre possíveis rachaduras. A cada passo, sentia-se sufocar. Tentava, em vão, empurrar hora ou outra as paredes que a cercavam, como se o gesto pudesse afastá-las de si._

_Avistou ao longe algo reluzente... "Luz", pensou enquanto pôs-se a correr desenfreadamente. Não a alcançava. A luz parecia brincar consigo, rindo de seu desespero._

"_Hinata". Ouviu uma voz chamá-la. Não a reconheceu, mas tinha certeza tratar-se de um homem. "Você não fugirá desta vez", as palavras continuaram no mesmo timbre masculino, deixando-a com medo._

Abriu os olhos rapidamente, sentindo seu coração palpitar em disparada. "O que foi isso?", pensou enquanto as mãos pousaram sobre a própria face suada.

Hinata nunca foi uma pessoa que costumava sonhar. Acreditava que as manifestações oníricas eram grandes enigmas. E, particularmente, não apreciava a tensão que a envolvia quando não era capaz de decifrar seus próprios sonhos.

Aos poucos, seu contato com a realidade ampliou-se, afastando-a do terror noturno que acabara de vivenciar. Ouviu o ronco característico de Naruto ao seu lado e sorriu involuntariamente, agradecendo não estar só.

Voltou-se ao loiro e observou-o durante alguns minutos. O movimento de seu peito levantava as cobertas grossas, fazendo-a notar quão intensamente ele respirava. Ainda não havia amanhecido completamente, mas os primeiros raios solares eram suficientes para permitir ver o que a envolvia como em um filme sem cor.

Resolveu levantar-se, pois o sono não a acometeria novamente após aquele pesadelo. Lenta e silenciosamente, pôs-se de pé e sentiu um calafrio percorrer seu corpo. O contato do clima gélido com sua pele quente fê-la estremecer. Vestiu seu grosso casaco e saiu da barraca, fechando-a para que Naruto não sofresse com o frio daquela manhã.

Olhou a paisagem que a envolvia. Tão silenciosa quanto o local onde estava em seu sonho. Hinata concluiu que a vida no Himalaia seguia um curso muito distinto ao que estava habituada na cidade. Era como um espaço sagrado respeitado até mesmo pelos animais que ali viviam.

- Já acordada? – A voz de Sasuke soou rouca às suas costas fazendo-a assustar-se com a presença do moreno e aliviar-se ao constatar de quem se tratava.

- Sasuke! – Respondeu com um misto de receio e alegria. – Você me assustou! – Sua voz era um sussurro.

- Eu digo o mesmo. – Ele falou indiferente. Uma máscara que se obrigava a usar na presença de Hinata. – Ouvi passos e resolvi conferir de quem eram.

- De-Desculpe. – A Hyuuga respondeu em tom culpado, fitando o chão.

- Não se preocupe. Já havia acordado há algum tempo. – Confessou o líder da aventura. Tivera dificuldades em dormir ao considerar os obstáculos que encontrariam em seu caminho até o Templo do deus Yeti.

- Algum problema, Sasuke? – Hinata questionou preocupada com a repentina seriedade do Uchiha.

- Não. – Respondeu simplesmente. – Você deve estar com fome. – Concluiu enquanto se aproximou dos resquícios do que antes foi uma fogueira e reacendeu-a.

Permaneceram em silêncio. Hinata estava, ainda, constrangida por ter encarado tão fixamente o moreno no dia anterior. Sentia-se impelida em justificar-se, mas algo a impedia. Era como se não houvesse justificativas... Como se algo em seu interior lhe garantisse ter agido como deveria.

Sasuke encarou o céu que clareava a cada minuto. Aos poucos o momento de partirem em direção à mata se aproximava. Suspirou pesadamente antes de despejar a água de seu cantil sobre um recipiente de metal e pendurá-lo acima da fogueira.

Sentou-se em frente às chamas crepitantes, observando-as e deixando-se vagar em suas próprias lembranças...

_---Flash Back On---_

_- Analisando informações, Sasuke-"sama"? – Uma voz soou com veemência ao seu lado. Não precisou encarar o recém-chegado para certificar-se de quem era._

_- Está atrasado. – Respondeu secamente._

_- Não. Você adiantou-se. – O timbre rouco característico o corrigiu._

_- Direto ao assunto, por favor. – Interpelou enquanto em passos rápidos alcançava a porta de saída do local. Encontravam-se em um museu com artefatos do Tibet._

_O homem o acompanhou agilmente, sorrindo ao reconhecer que Sasuke continuava o mesmo._

_- Estou com sua encomenda em mãos. – Pronunciou o homem a alguns passos atrás do jovem Uchiha._

_- Eu sei. – Respondeu como quem indica o óbvio._

_- Então deve saber o que quero em troca. – O homem falou em timbre calmo e interrompeu os passos, notando que Sasuke fazia o mesmo._

_- Eu achava que ser direto fosse uma habilidade sua, Itachi. – Sasuke falou com falsa decepção._

_Um sorriso riscou-se nos lábios finos de Uchiha Itachi e seus olhos negros pareceram brilhar em um tom vermelho. Sasuke conhecia muito bem seu irmão para compreender que ele estava distintamente interessado na encomenda que solicitara. Não se surpreendeu quando Itachi lhe encarou e disse:_

_- Quero saber o que pretende com o pergaminho sagrado recolhido na tumba de um dos fiéis do deus Yeti._

_As palavras soaram imperativas. Itachi ordenava obter informações. Entretanto, Sasuke sabia que este questionamento seria realizado e preparou-se ao escolher Itachi como quem lhe entregaria o referido pergaminho._

_Aproximando-se alguns passos do irmão, Sasuke fitou-o com o cenho franzido e respondeu quase inaudível: _

_- Por que pergunta quando possui a resposta?_

_Itachi suspirou pesadamente antes de sua mão alcançar o bolso interno do terno que trajava e retirar o pergaminho. Encarou o objeto por alguns instantes e o direcionou ao irmão mais novo. A mão de Sasuke envolveu o pergaminho de maneira firme, mas Itachi não expressou qualquer menção em soltá-lo._

_- Eu vou junto. – Informou ao seu "otouto"._

_Sasuke não respondeu. Apenas puxou o pergaminho retirando-o da posse de Itachi e guardou em seu casaco. Ele sabia que seu irmão não lhe ouviria, tampouco desistiria._

_Do bolso interno de seu casaco, Sasuke retirou um envelope com uma quantia razoável de dinheiro e entregou-o ao Itachi. Ele sabia que seu irmão não apreciava dinheiro, mas era um verdadeiro amante do perigo. O único que aceitava as propostas absurdamente arriscadas do historiador._

_- Veremos. – Sasuke respondeu simplesmente e afastou-se do irmão. Sorriu ao constatar que Itachi não desconfiava de que as informações contidas no pergaminho eram falsas; implantadas unicamente com o intento de desviá-lo dos verdadeiros planos de Sasuke. _

_---Flash Back Off---_

Despertou de seus devaneios com o timbre suave da voz de Hinata:

- Sasuke! – Ela dizia enquanto a delicada mão pousava sobre o ombro do Uchiha. Os orbes ônix a encararam demonstrando estarem atentos. – Você parecia... em outro mundo. – Concluiu a morena sentando-se ao lado de Sasuke.

Ele não respondeu. Não pretendia transmitir suas preocupações a Hinata, tampouco lhe falar sobre seu irmão.

A Hyuuga calou-se ao notar não ter liberdade para questionar em relação a que ou a quem Sasuke se preocupava. Era-lhe claro tratar-se de um limite que não poderia superar sem que Sasuke a permitisse.

O silêncio os acolheu tanto quanto o chá que bebiam diante da fogueira naquela manhã. Vagarosamente, o dia clareava-se e tornava-se possível observar as montanhas antes escondidas sob a neblina matinal.

Para Hinata, a presença de Sasuke ainda lhe deixava constrangida. Entretanto, a segurança que ele transmitia era suficiente para permanecer ao seu lado.

Ela o encarava de maneira tímida e o Uchiha notava ser alvo de orbes perolados que reluziam incertezas. Sasuke ajeitou-se sobre o chão na tentativa de reduzir seu desconforto, mas era inútil. Ele não poderia evitá-la eternamente.

- Hinata... – Falou em tom baixo. – Você quer me dizer alguma coisa?

A jovem corou ao ouvir as palavras do homem ao seu lado e de repente seus olhos fixaram-se em algum ponto perdido sobre o chão. A xícara fumegante em mãos era pressionada por entre seus dedos finos até deixá-los brancos. Sasuke percebeu a ansiedade da Hyuuga e pensou por breves segundos que talvez Hinata realmente sentisse algo por ele além de afeição e amizade.

- N-Não, S-Sasuke-kun... – Balbuciou a jovem ainda encarando o chão.

Ela gaguejara e isso denotava sua insegurança na resposta proferida. Sasuke sentiu-se impelido em dizer a Hinata o quanto a desejava apenas para conferir sua reação. Queria ao menos uma vez desabafar seus sentimentos sem o medo de ser rejeitado. Vê-la sorrir ao declarar-se... Mas, tudo era uma mera fantasia.

- Certo. – Ele exclamou com frieza. Levantou-se e distanciou-se alguns passos da morena. Não poderia permanecer ao seu lado como um estúpido apaixonado. Tinha seu orgulho e não o deixaria de lado, pois era, ainda, tudo o que lhe pertencia. Todo o restante já era de domínio de Hinata e ela sequer sabia.

_Olhos fechados pra te encontrar_

_Não estou ao seu lado, mas posso sonhar_

Hinata acompanhou os movimentos de Sasuke enquanto se afastava de si. Sentiu-se mal por mentir não ter nada a dizer. Ela tinha, e muito! Tinha dúvidas que a consumiam... Especialmente em relação aos seus próprios sentimentos.

Ela amava Naruto. Não duvidava disso. Entretanto, sentiu-se atraída pela escuridão que somente os orbes de Sasuke possuíam. Ao encará-lo, foi como se todo o ar lhe faltasse aos pulmões. Jamais sentira seu coração bater tão descompassadamente devido a um simples olhar. Afinal, o que fora aquilo?

_Aonde quer que eu vá_

_Levo você no olhar_

_Aonde quer que eu vá_

_Aonde quer que eu vá_

Sasuke passeava com uma das mãos sobre os próprios cabelos deixando-os ainda mais arrepiados enquanto a outra segurava sua xícara com o chá que esfriava. Estava de costas a Hinata. Tentava proteger-se do que a morena lhe causava.

Estando ao lado dela era como se seu corpo não reagisse às exigências de seu cérebro. E manter-se sóbrio tornava-se uma tarefa árdua. O cheiro que a morena exalava naturalmente agradava-lhe as narinas. E automaticamente o fazia compará-lo ao cheiro de Sakura... Tão distintos! Era impossível encontrar algo em comum entre as duas mulheres.

_Não sei bem certo se é só ilusão_

_Se é você já perto_

_Se é intuição_

Tudo o que o distanciava de Hinata era-lhe ridiculamente pequeno. O que sentia pela morena era grandioso demais para ser aprisionado.

Por outro lado, sentia-se tão indigno ao imaginá-la consigo. Hinata era perfeita demais para ser ofuscada pela obscuridade que o coração de Sasuke carregava. Ela era bondosa demais para ser capaz de conviver com a frieza tão conhecida do Uchiha.

Tudo isso tornava a Hyuuga distante de suas mãos. Distante de sua realidade.

_E aonde quer que eu vá_

_Levo você no olhar_

_Aonde quer que eu vá_

_Aonde quer que eu vá_

Ela suspirou pesadamente antes de adquirir a coragem que julgava não ser capaz de ter. Levantou-se vagarosamente e fitou as costas largas de Sasuke. Ela precisava de respostas. E talvez não tivesse outra oportunidade de obtê-las.

Andou com passos curtos em direção ao moreno. A xícara de chá fora esquecida e suas mãos abraçavam uma a outra em um gesto nervoso.

"Eu preciso fazer isso!", concluiu. Não seria capaz de ficar com sua mente tranqüila caso deixasse de conversar com Sasuke sobre o que realmente existia entre ambos. Não seria capaz de encarar Naruto tendo pensamentos fixos no Uchiha. Mesmo que não amasse Sasuke, o fato de sentir-se tão mobilizada por tê-lo próximo deixava-a culpada como se traísse seu noivo.

_Longe daqui_

_Longe de tudo_

_Meus sonhos vão te buscar_

- Sasuke-kun... – Ela o chamou. Viu-o virar-se para encará-la. Os orbes negros novamente fixos nos orbes perolados. – E-Eu... – Continuou desajeitadamente. Fechou os olhos rompendo o contato tão intenso que lhes envolveu e inspirou o ar deixando as próximas palavras saltarem-lhe os lábios quando expirou. – Preciso falar algo a você.

Sasuke observou o semblante sério de Hinata. Ele notou quando ela mordeu seu lábio inferior na tentativa de acalmar-se. Seu rosto tomou uma cor rubra, característica de quando estava envergonhada. O moreno deu um passo à frente, aproximando-se dela. Era sua maneira muda de incentivá-la em continuar.

_Volta pra mim, vem pro meu mundo_

_Eu sempre vou te esperar_

- Eu... não sei o que houve quando... – A morena tentava concluir sua frase, mas sentia sua boca seca e o que antes lhe soou tão necessário agora parecia realmente difícil de se cumprir. – Ontem... Eu senti... Quer dizer... – Sasuke a fitava intensamente e isso pouco ajudava para que Hinata continuasse. Ele, no entanto, compreendeu sobre o que ela se referia. Não foi capaz de evitar as expectativas que lhe envolveram. – Meu coração...

- Ohayou! – A voz de Sakura soou de maneira estridente. Sasuke e Hinata distanciaram-se rapidamente diante da surpresa de encontrar a rosada sorrindo abertamente enquanto caminhava na direção do Uchiha e beijava-lhe os lábios de maneira carinhosa.

A Hyuuga não foi capaz sequer de cumprimentar Sakura. Estava muito envergonhada e limitou-se em menear com a cabeça em resposta. Sasuke estava com o maxilar rígido e o cenho franzido... Era notável sua face contrariada diante da interrupção de Sakura.

- E-Eu... vou acordar o Naruto. – Hinata apressou-se em sair e adentrar na barraca onde o loiro ainda dormia.

- Sasuke-kun! De novo de mau-humor? – A rosada questionou manhosa aproximando-se do Uchiha.

Sasuke permitiu-se abraçar pela namorada enquanto sua mente fervilhava com inúmeras idéias do que Hinata provavelmente teria lhe dito caso Sakura não aparecesse naquele momento.

"Muito inconveniente", pensava frustrado.

_0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0_

O que anteriormente foi um acampamento tornou-se apenas malas de viagem. As duas barracas foram cuidadosamente dobradas e eram carregadas presas às mochilas de cada um dos rapazes.

Devidamente equipados e nutridos, deram continuidade à exaustiva busca pelo Palácio perdido do deus Yeti. Segundo os cálculos minuciosos de Sasuke, o grupo alcançaria a misteriosa mata quando o sol estivesse alto e a tarde tivesse seu início.

O Uchiha estava extremamente silencioso. Não que isso fosse algo totalmente novo, mas a tensão era, desta vez, fortemente presente em seu olhar. Naruto tentou diversas vezes distraí-lo com suas piadas, motivá-lo a conversar ou, ainda, desabafar, mas o moreno insistia em respondê-lo com grunhidos irritados. Cansado e ignorado, o loiro foi direto:

- Sasuke-teme, o que está escondendo? – Questionou em tom baixo para que as jovens, entretidas entre si, não o escutassem.

- Nada, baka! – Respondeu-o o Uchiha escondendo a surpresa em constatar que Naruto notou haver algo errado.

- Não acho que essa sua cara mais feia que o normal seja por nada, teme. – O loiro insistiu com firmeza, apesar de suas palavras soarem divertidas.

Um suspiro derrotado soou por entre os lábios de Sasuke. Talvez fosse necessário partilhar algumas de suas preocupações quanto à viagem para que Naruto estivesse atento. Hora ou outra, ele sabia, seria importante que o loiro tivesse conhecimento dos perigos que os rondavam.

- Não somos os únicos a buscar o Palácio. – Falou rapidamente com cumplicidade.

As sobrancelhas do loiro arquearam-se em sinal de surpresa. Abriu os lábios para questionar quem mais poderia querer encontrar o Palácio, mas Sasuke expressou uma única palavra com veemência:

- Wakasa.

Naruto estancou os passos. Wakasa era um grupo reconhecido internacionalmente pelo contrabando de peças raras. Jóias e objetos históricos eram sua principal vertente de fundos. Há semanas não ouvia notícias sobre ele, o que era bastante incomum em seu meio. Como não percebera antes?

- O que foi, Naruto? – Sakura questionou o loiro com preocupação. Os orbes azuis estavam mais aparentes que o natural devido a surpresa.

O olhar do Uzumaki pousou sobre a figura de Sasuke. O moreno o encarava repreensivo por ter, mais uma vez, atraído atenção em assuntos delicados.

- Nada. – Apressou-se em responder e pôs-se a caminhar novamente. Um sorriso nervoso enfeitava-lhe os lábios.

Ignorando o olhar desgostoso de Sasuke, Naruto questionou-o em um sussurro:

- Teme, você tem uma arma? – O Uchiha fitou o semblante preocupado do outro. Vagarosamente, levantou parte de seu casaco para que Naruto visualizasse o revólver simples de calibre 38 preso à sua cintura.

- Eu também quero uma. – Falou convicto o loiro.

- Não. – A resposta fluiu prontamente. Naruto já demonstrara certa vez sua inabilidade com armas. Seria perigoso atirar em seu próprio pé ao tentar acertar outro alvo.

O Uzumaki se preparava para brigar por seu direito em ter uma arma quando foi interrompido por Hinata:

- Vejam! – A Hyuuga expressou contente indicando a mata ao longe no horizonte. Não tardaria para que a alcançassem.

Sasuke aproveitou-se da deixa para seguir à frente do grupo, evitando que Naruto tentasse retirar-lhe o revólver que carregava consigo. Enquanto estivessem todos juntos, a experiência do Uchiha em manusear armas seria suficiente.

Caminharam durante longos minutos com a mata à sua frente. Os orbes ônix de Sasuke varriam toda a extensão da mata e o moreno questionava-se como algo tão grande não estava em mapas. A vegetação era de um tom verde intenso, impróprio e paradoxal ao que o clima do Himalaia permitia. Algo realmente intrigante.

- Vocês têm a impressão de que a mata ora some e ora retorna? – Naruto questionou receoso. Mantinha as safiras fixas sobre a mata e era capaz de jurar vê-la sumir e retornar quase instantaneamente.

- Também tive essa impressão, mas acho que a posição do sol está influenciando nossas visões. – Respondeu a rosada em tom de quem encerra a discussão. A verdade é que se sentira um pouco temerosa quanto a este fenômeno tão distinto.

- Mas o calor aumentou, não é? – Hinata questionara em um tom quase inaudível.

Naruto e Sakura assentiram. Sasuke limitou-se em ordenar seus pensamentos diante dos relatos que ouvia. Sim, a mata ora desaparecia e ora fazia-se presente... Um efeito "miragem". O sol realmente poderia influir sobre isto. Mas quanto ao calor, este era um fato inquestionável. Sentia seu próprio corpo reagir negativamente às roupas pesadas que usava. Era capaz de avistar ao longe as montanhas com neve em seus picos e à sua frente um vasto território verdejante. Tudo isso lhe soava extremamente interessante.

_0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0_

Enfim, estavam diante da mata. Seus casacos foram abandonados e as vestimentas suaves agradavam-lhes a pele. As árvores frondosas posicionadas à frente do grupo deixavam-o desnorteado, pois era um verdadeiro enigma que constituía aquele contraste entre o chão rochoso no qual caminharam e a terra tão fofa que avistavam.

- O que é isso? – Questionou Sakura de maneira atenta enquanto se aproximava do que parecia ser uma demarcação. Tratava-se de algo semelhante a uma parede destruída restando apenas seus resquícios que ainda circundavam a mata. Curiosamente, a vegetação encerrava-se exatamente onde a demarcação estava.

- Isso é tão pequeno para conter o crescimento desta mata... – Falou confusa a Hyuuga.

Uma brisa refrescante advinda da mata alcançou o grupo e Sakura sorriu entusiasmada. Por que estavam parados sob o calor intenso que fazia quando poderiam aproveitar as sombras daquelas magníficas árvores?

- Vamos! – Exclamou a rosada dirigindo-se à paisagem verdejante.

- Não! – Naruto respondeu enfaticamente enquanto segurou o pulso da Haruno e puxou-a bruscamente para si.

- O que deu em você, estúpido!? – Esbravejou a rosada soltando-se da mão quente que lhe prendia o pulso.

- Temos que encontrar uma entrada onde não haja essa demarcação. – Naruto respondeu em um único fôlego indicando assustado a parede destruída.

- Para quê!? – Questionou a Haruno ainda contrariada.

- Ela pode indicar algo a mais... Você não conhece lendas, Sakura? Esse território pertence a um deus! Sendo assim ele é protegido pelo mesmo. Temos que entrar e sair pelo lugar onde não houver essa demarcação. – O loiro explicou como um professor o faz para um aluno teimoso.

- Para mim são apenas lendas... – Insistiu a rosada cruzando os braços.

- Ele está certo. – Sasuke pronunciou autoritário.

Todos os olhares pousaram sobre sua figura atentos a cada movimento, como se lessem suas razões para aquela afirmativa. O moreno aproximou-se alguns passos da maior árvore que havia diante do grupo e indicou haver algo talhado em seu tronco.

- "O deus soberano protege a todos. Revive os justos e assombra os maus. A entrada sempre será morada daqueles que o temem. A morte o caminho certo daqueles que o ofendem". É a antiga língua _bhasa_.

- Pensei que esse dialeto pertencesse somente à região do Nepal. – Ponderou Naruto ao lado de Sasuke.

- O deus Yeti é anterior a qualquer população desta região. Provavelmente, o dialeto surgiu com seus fiéis. – Respondeu o moreno.

Hinata observava os historiadores conversarem alheios a tudo. Era-lhe tão intrigante esta profissão. Por um breve momento imaginou-se ao lado de Naruto acompanhando-o em suas constantes buscas aventureiras e notou que o jeito desligado dele talvez a impedisse de fazê-lo. Afinal, ela própria era pouco criteriosa. Acabariam por perder-se na mata.

Sasuke, por sua vez, era muito organizado. Concentrava-se demasiado em suas atividades... Seu olhar observador dificilmente deixava algo passar despercebido. Ela não pôde deixar de admirá-lo por isso. Talvez fosse capaz de acompanhar Sasuke. Ao flagrar-se com estes pensamentos, Hinata corou e repreendeu-se por novamente desrespeitar Naruto. Embora o fizesse somente em seu íntimo, era-lhe suficiente para considerar-se infiel.

"Isso está começando a me assustar", pensava frustrada. Estava noiva... Noiva! Quem se imagina casada com uma determinada pessoa não pode, em hipótese alguma, desejar outra!

Entretanto, desviar seus olhos de Sasuke para Naruto tornara-se tão difícil. O moreno cada vez mais lhe atraía... E isso lhe deixava desconcertada. "Por quê?", questionava-se. De imediato, a lembrança de Sasuke surgiu dizendo-lhe as mesmas palavras que há dois dias foram proferidas: "Hinata, creio que você mesma possui a resposta".

- Sa...su...ke... – A morena balbuciou atraindo a atenção do Uchiha sobre si.

- Hinata?

**Continua...**

_P.S.¹ A música presente neste capítulo é "Aonde quer que eu vá" do "Paralamas do Sucesso"... rs. Vale a pena ler enquanto a música toca, rs ^^_

_P.S.² "Wakasa" em japonês significa "Juventude" ^^_

* * *

_Enfim... Novamente eu demorei._

_Quase desisti deste Fic. Desanimei-me com a trama e nada do que eu escrevia me agradava... _

_**Foi com seus comentários, povo, que me animei e voltei a escrever.**_

_**!AGRADEÇO DEMAIS POR ISSO!**_

_**OBRIGADA**_

_Em especial, quero agradecer a **Laine-chan, Naathy e Giselle do Orkut!**_

_Flores do meu jardim, rs... vcs me fizeram superar minha falta de criatividade!_

_Confesso que me diverti escrevendo em partes, rs... E vcs sempre prontas para comentar!_

_**Obrigada, lindas! XD**_

* * *

_E, agora, a pergunta que não pode faltar:_

_**O QUE ACHARAM DO CAPÍTULO?**_

_Rsrs... Aguardo seus comentários... Se é que terei algum devido ao tempo que levei para atualizar o Fic, rsrs... ^^_

_**

* * *

**__**Respondendo na seqüência os reviews que recebi!**_

_**OBRIGADA, POVOOO!**_

_**Tilim:**_ _Meu Kami... Há quanto tempo não falo contigo, flor? Caramba! Eu realmente sumi do mapa aqui do ... Viajei muito, trabalhei muito... Mas, estou voltando a ficar em dia e você receberá DE NOVO minhas reviews, rsrs. Tilim-chan... Obrigada pelo carinho! Eu abandonei o Fic. Não estava curtindo... Passei a detestá-lo. A cada vez que sentava para escrever era um "parto". Nossa! Voltei a escrever aos poucos... Depois de uma boa dose de vergonha na cara, rs. Por isso a demora... mas de nada adianta me lamuriar, rs... Né? Afinal, demorou, mas chegou, rs. A Hina finalmente tomou a iniciativa neste novo cap., mas a oportunidade não surgiu, rs. Sakura atrapalhou. Eles ainda não ficaram sozinhos, porque o cap. ficaria imensoooo. Então, deixei para o próximo. Mas tivemos bastante cenas deles, rs... E temos o Ita-kun na parada! Uhuull! Moreno fogoso e lindo! Com certeza ele aparecerá com mais alguns Akas para apavorar essa trama!, rs. Vc disse que um de seus sonhos era fazer a Hina uma assassina sem coração?? OMG! Faz faz faz! Por favor! Rsrs... Nossa! Eu leria com certeza! Adoro quando ela mostra quem manda! Hehe. Como dizem: "As tímidas se revelam", huahauhua. Bjs, querida!_

_**Maria Lua: **__Flor! Eu sei... vc, principalmente, quer me matar, rsrs. Bem, a verdade é que perdi o êxtase com a trama... Queria jogá-la no lixo. Bem, escrevi aos poucos para voltar a ter o mesmo clima com a história, rs... E espero que tenha valido a pena. Perdi a conta de quantas vezes apaguei 10 páginas por não curtir. Depois me lamentava por ter limpado a lixeira e querer retornar àquilo que havia escrito... Eita! Mas enfim... está aí. Espero que curta, Lua! Bjs carinhoooosos!_

_**Mrs. Loockers: **__Oi, lindona! Vc é sempre gentil com as palavras... Eu tenho que cuidar muito com as minhas para responder em igual proporção, rs. Loo-chan, peço sinceras desculpas pela demora na atualização. Eu simplesmente passei a odiar a trama. Não queria mais saber do meu Sasuke-kun... X( ... É sério... achei que ele ficou totalmente OOC! Aff... isso é inaceitável! Então... escrevi, reescrevi, li, reli... inúmeras vezes e nada de me dar vontade de postar. Tudo era uma porcaria. Mas, enfim... está on o novo cap., rs. E vc, sempre querida, foi uma de minhas molas da motivação, rs. Eu lia sua review inúmeras vezes, rs... E isso me animou em continuar. Apesar da longa data, pode ter certeza de que me ajudou, flor! Obrigada! Bjs..._

_**Titia-Ro:**__ Ro-chan... decepcionei vc em dupla ocasião!, rsrs... Flor! Primeiro foi a demora em atualizar. Desculpe-me por isso. Nossa... eu passei a não curtir a trama; queria desistir. Mas este seria o meu primeiro Fic com desistência de minha parte. Pensei não ser justo com ninguém. Então, tentei escrever e reescrever... Perdi incontáveis minutos neste processo... Lê-se: meses, rs. Enfim, o cap. ficou pronto e a decepcionei de novo... X( ... Sasuke e Hinata ficariam sozinhos, mas o cap. ficaria extenso demaaaais. Espero que não a tenha desagradado... porque acho que foi o máximo que consegui, rs. Bjs, linda!_

_**Pamela Candido Oakes:**__ Pamela-chan! Flooor! Eu retornei da montanha obscura da inércia de minha criatividade... ¬¬ Meu Kami! Passei a odiar esse Fic, Pam. É sério... ficava com raiva de mim mesma ao relê-lo. Eita... Não conseguia dar continuidade... Foi terrível. Espero que compreenda, flor! E que continue curtindo... Vc havia comentado em seu review que estava começando a curtir SasuHina... rsrs. Espero que este Fic contribua para continuar curtindo o casal, rs. Bjs, linda! Vc é bem-vinda sempre!_

_**Laine-chan:**__ Lai-chan... vc sabe tuuuudo o que aconteceu comigo, rs. E a vc eu só tenho a agradecer! Sempre atenciosa comigo no orkut! Sempre pronta a ajudar quando tive essa PÂNE (porque crise é pouco, rs) de criatividade... Obrigada! Tenho apenas que dedicar esse cap. a vc e dizer que continuarei com a trama neste esquema, rsrs... Escrever em partes no orkut e postar completo por aqui, rs. No fim, tudo dá certo, né, flor? XD Vc é lindinha mesmo! Obrigada! Bjs carinhosos a vc sempreee!_

_**I-Dalice E-Milly:**__ Queridíssima-amigona-do-kokoro!!! Adoro vc sempre! Flor... que bom que leu e curtiu a trama... rs. Apesar da demora, espero que continue acompanhando, rs. Eu passei por um período odiando toda a história, mas resolvi continuar e tentar salvar daqui para a frente, hehe. Obrigada, linda, pelo carinho de sempre! Adoooro vc! Espero nos vermos mais no MSN! Rsrs. Bjs!_

_**kisa-chan: **__Flooor! Obrigada por mandar um review e deixar sua marquinha de que curtiu a trama, rs. Desculpe-me MESMO pela demora na atualização... X( Posso dizer que isso não ocorrerá de novo... rs... Bjs carinhooosos!_

_**J. Pearl-chan: **__Minha miguxa-super-power-escritora-linda!!! Adoooro-te! Obrigada por sua review tããão linda! Típica de vc, rsrs. Pois é! Eu não resisto a um Sasuke fodão frente aos outros e carinhoso com a Hina... XD Mas vc, MAIS DO QUE NINGUÉM, rsrs... SABE DISSO! Hauhauhaua... né, flor? Temos gostos parecidos, rs. Bem... sobre a demora na atualização... vc tbm sabe... sniff. Eu perdi a vontade de continuar essa trama. Quem me ajudou foi o pessoal do orkut. Uma longa história, rs. Minha parceira fofééérrima... a vc minha amizade e carinho sempreeee! Bjs!_

_**BelaRaven:**__ Meu Kamiiii!!!! (desmaia, capota, cai da cadeira... levanta e se recompõe, rsrs) Eu nããão acredito que tenho uma presença ILUSTRE acompanhando meu Fic! Obrigada pelo carinho, Raven-chan!, rs... ^^ Eu adoooro seus Fic's "Ice Box" e "Sina Apaixonante"!!! SasuHina 4EVER!!! Rsrs... Eu demorei com a atualização, mas espero tê-la acompanhando, pois seria uma verdadeira honra, flor. E não precisa agradecer aos meus reviews, rs... eu adoooro dizer o que penso em relação às tramas que curto e as suas são MARAVILHOSAS!, rs... Continuaaaa lá, ok?? Estou super curiosa!, rs. Bjs carinhooosos!_

_**Hinatinha:**__ Minha leitora fiel... ^^ Eu adoro ver cada comentário seu, porque sei que tens o zelo de acompanhar e a sinceridade de falar o que acha, rs. Obrigada por me dar a honra de tê-la como leitora, flor! Bjs muito gratos a vc!, rs..._

_**Se comentar, agradeço desde já, rs... ^^**_

_**Se não comentar, agradeço tbm por ler e acompanhar! ^^**_

_**Bjs gratooos,**_

_**FranHyuuga**_


	5. No final, todos somos culpados

_**Preciosa Pérola**_

_--_

_Por FranHyuuga_

_--_

"_**No final, todos somos culpados"**_

_Capítulo 5_

_--_

Os orbes perolados reluziam surpresa. Como não percebera antes? _Estava apaixonada por Uchiha Sasuke_!

Que outra explicação seria possível conceder diante de tudo o que estava sentindo? Bastava o moreno aproximar-se para que seu coração batesse em ritmo frenético. Suas pernas pareciam perder forças e era necessário concentrar-se para manter-se em pé. Sua respiração tornava-se densa e dificultosa como se estivesse afogando. E, de fato, estava! Afogava-se nos novos sentimentos que Sasuke lhe despertava.

Mas, em seus conceitos moralmente corretos, não era possível! Naruto era a pessoa a qual desejava para si! Imaginava-se envelhecer ao lado do hiperativo loiro... Era com ele que sonhava estar sempre junto "até que morte os separasse".

_Seria possível amar aos dois? _

- Hinata? – Repetiu Sasuke preocupado. Sakura e Naruto já a observavam atentamente com receio de que algo lhe tivesse acontecido.

Ela não respondeu. Ignorava a todos naquele momento conturbado. Em seu interior ocorria o julgamento de si mesma... Via-se ré de sua própria consciência.

As mãos ásperas e quentes de Sasuke tocaram os ombros de Hinata. Ele a segurava enquanto encarava inseguro o rosto delicado e inexpressivo da morena.

- Hinata! – Gritou. O desespero tomava conta de si, mas seu semblante mantinha-se quase inalterável.

Ela despertou de seu íntimo cativeiro. "Culpada", ouvia de si mesma. Os olhos perolados fitaram ônix apreensivos reconhecendo quão misteriosos eles podiam ser. Por um momento a Hyuuga sentiu vontade de decifrar o enigma que Sasuke carregava em seus olhos... Desejava conhecer o segredo que a prendia ali.

Vagarosamente, olhou acima do ombro do Uchiha e notou a face preocupada de Naruto. Ele a observava temeroso. Como apreciava o rosto amigo do loiro. Foi aquele semblante de quem sempre está pronto em ajudar que a conquistou. Os lábios do Uzumaki, sempre sorridentes, estavam contorcidos demonstrando a ansiedade frente à falta de reação de sua noiva.

- Deixe-me vê-la, Sasuke! – Sakura ordenou retirando rapidamente as mãos do moreno alojadas nos ombros da Hyuuga.

O Uchiha a encarou desgostoso, mas foi devidamente ignorado pela rosada que agia a partir de sua ética médica. A Haruno estava tensa diante de toda a sintomatologia apresentada. Era como se Hinata estivesse em choque. Algo realmente grandioso devia tê-la deixado assim.

Em poucos minutos Sakura checara todas as funções vitais de Hinata e a morena já demonstrava retornar ao seu estado normal.

- Sakura-chan... – Chamou-a timidamente a Hyuuga. – Es-Estou melhor. Domo arigatou!

- Eu notei que você está bem fisicamente. – Constatou a médica. – O que ocorreu com você foi unicamente emocional.

Hinata corou ao ouvir as palavras sábias da rosada e, involuntariamente, seu olhar pousou sobre a figura imperiosa de Sasuke. Seus olhos carregavam consigo um brilho distinto que o moreno não tardou em reconhecer: _culpa_.

Ele notou quando Hinata passou a evitá-lo. Ela fitava o chão e a paisagem tornara-se o foco principal de sua atenção. O Uchiha começava a pensar que talvez Hinata o repelisse por descobrir seus sentimentos. Entretanto, estava certo tratar-se de uma hipótese remota e não suficiente para deixá-la tão transtornada.

"Afinal, o que está havendo, Hinata?", refletia desolado.

**~O~**

Caminhavam em silêncio, atentos à demarcação que circundava a mata. Aguardavam o momento no qual encontrariam sua entrada. Cerca de quarenta minutos haviam se passado desde que alcançaram a vasta região verdejante e Sasuke ponderava se realmente encontrariam algum local no qual a demarcação não estivesse presente.

O calor os castigava e a fadiga tornava difícil cada passo.

- Onegai! – Exclamou Sakura em tom moroso. – Vamos fazer uma pausa!

Todos a encararam e sem pronunciar quaisquer palavras sentaram-se sobre o chão rochoso que contrastava a terra tão próxima e, ainda, distante do grupo.

Ofegantes, suados e exauridos, nada comentavam. Era frustrante não adentrar na mata e aproveitar as sombras que aquelas árvores poderiam lhes ofertar.

- É bom que esse Palácio realmente valha a pena! – A rosada falou com ironia irrompendo novamente o silêncio que insistia em permanecer.

- Sakura-chan, o deus Yeti é reconhecido por ter em seu Palácio grandes ornamentações. Eu imagino que não irá se arrepender. – Naruto a interpelou.

- Eu admito que conheço pouco sobre ele. – Confessou Hinata com timidez. Afinal, estavam em uma busca pelo Palácio de um deus que sequer ouvira falar mais do que as lendas do "homem das neves".

- Ah! Hina-chan! – Naruto gritou. – Eu pensei que o conhecesse!

- Desculpe... – Ela respondeu com o rosto mais rubro que antes. Sua voz era apenas um sussurro.

- Dobe, ela não tem obrigação de conhecer. – Sasuke falou com neutralidade, apesar de suas palavras soarem defensivas.

Seus olhos analíticos fixaram-se sobre a figura da Hyuuga fazendo-a sentir-se incomodada com a proteção que o moreno lhe concedera. Ela fitava o lado oposto em uma fuga constante do poder de atração que Sasuke exercia sobre si, amaldiçoando-se mentalmente por esforçar-se tanto em manter um ato que lhe devia ser pequeno. A cada minuto, Hinata passava a concluir ser impossível evitar Uchiha Sasuke.

**~O~**

Voltaram à sua caminhada tão logo o cansaço abandonou-lhes um pouco. Alguns minutos se passaram até encontrarem, finalmente, a entrada para a mata... Uma passagem sem a demarcação que lhes impedia, tornando o contraste entre a área verdejante e o chão arenoso ainda mais saliente aos olhos dos aventureiros.

- A partir daqui, Naruto segue à frente.– Determinou Sasuke em tom de quem não está aberto a discussões. – Hinata logo atrás...– Continuou no mesmo tom evitando fitar a morena. – Sakura em seguida e eu serei a retaguarda.

Sakura e Hinata encararam-se confusas com a repentina apreensão de Sasuke. Por que, afinal, ele resolvera organizá-los como um estrategista de guerra?

- Teme, você as está assustando! – Naruto expressou em um sussurro ao Uchiha.

- É necessário. – Respondeu-lhe o líder da busca em um suspiro cansado. – Agora... ande, baka. – Ordenou ignorando o olhar temeroso do loiro.

A caminhada se iniciou com tranqüilidade. Os raios solares que castigavam a pele eram detidos pelas copas das frondosas árvores que os protegiam como as grandes asas de um pássaro aos seus filhotes. O ar era fresco e o torpor causado pelo intenso calor anterior começava a dispersar.

O caminho era repleto das grossas raízes das árvores que os circundavam, exigindo-lhes total atenção para que não caíssem. As plantas começavam a tomar por completo a passagem dos aventureiros, obrigando Naruto a cortá-las impiedosamente para permitir-lhes andar.

Ninguém ameaçava quebrar o silêncio. O clima tenso e o estresse da atenção de Sasuke sobre todo o ambiente oprimiam quaisquer tentativas de iniciar um diálogo. Naruto praguejava baixo contra as plantas de caule grosso que exigiam maior força ao cortá-las. Hinata e Sakura ofegavam, inábeis em esforçar-se tanto e alheias aos olhos ônix que vasculhavam quaisquer movimentos como um caçador pronto a enfrentar um poderoso inimigo que lhe ameaçava a vida.

De fato, a situação era alarmante. Para o Uchiha a presença da _Wakasa_ indicava somente um futuro... _Morte_. Tratava-se de um grupo de extermínio... Composto por pessoas insanas e sedentas pelo poder que as peças raras eram capazes de proporcionar através de incontáveis notas verdes.

O mercado negro de preciosidades históricas era maior do que o poder policial poderia supor. E disso Sasuke tinha total ciência... Reconhecia as atrocidades que a _Wakasa_ poderia cometer em prol de seus interesses, bem como reconhecia as diversas tentativas de detê-la que culminavam em nada, pois grandes nomes a patrocinavam. Não poderia baixar sua guarda. Não quando, desta vez, tinha _muito_ a perder, pois Hinata o acompanhava.

Os passos de Naruto cessaram e Sasuke questionou-se impacientemente o que poderia ter ocorrido para que seu amigo parasse.

- Teme, não poderemos seguir adiante. – A voz do loiro fluiu rouca devido ao tempo que permaneceu calado.

- Temos que seguir, dobe. É o único caminho. – Sasuke respondeu em timbre frio enquanto seus olhos pousaram sobre o aparelho GPS que começava a apresentar ruídos incômodos. Provavelmente perdia o sinal.

- Olhe você mesmo. – Naruto insistiu enquanto bufava nervoso devido à indiferença do outro.

Com poucos passos, Sasuke se aproximou de Naruto e surpreendeu-se com o caminho que se apresentava à frente. Uma pedra de aproximadamente trinta metros de altura, inclinada verticalmente, demonstrava imperiosamente que deviam descê-la para manter-se no caminho certo.

O grupo de aventureiros encontrava-se no pico da extensa parede de pedra e Sasuke não teve alternativa senão dizer:

- Vocês já praticaram _rapel_?

Alguns momentos silenciosos se passaram entre o questionamento de Sasuke e a reação de pelo menos um de seus interlocutores...

- Se você está se referindo ao ato idiotamente esportista que envolve cordas, altura e a lei da gravidade, **não**. – Sakura falou rapidamente em um único fôlego. A partir de sua afirmativa, as reações dos outros foram expressas...

Naruto gritava não ser possível fazer rapel quando precisavam preservar a segurança de duas mulheres. Hinata dizia a si mesma temer alturas, especialmente quando depositaria em uma corda toda a segurança que não seria capaz de ter em uma ocasião como aquela. E a voz de Sakura era tão alarmada que se sobressaía em meio aos outros.

Sasuke ignorava as repreensões e retirava das mochilas os equipamentos necessários. A corda grossa e pesada era manipulada pelas mãos habilidosas do Uchiha. Aos poucos o grupo acalmou-se e o silêncio retornou ao ambiente, restando apenas a frustração ao constatar que a etapa preparatória para o rapel estava quase finalizada.

- Não temos escolha. – Sasuke pronunciou convicto enquanto amarrava a corda em sua cintura. – Precisamos seguir em frente antes que anoiteça. Não poderemos retornar, tampouco acampar aqui, pois esta pedra impediria uma fuga necessária.

- Fuga? – Sakura questionou um pouco aflita. Imaginava figuras animalescas rondarem o acampamento e sua provável queda caso corresse para o lado errado.

- Acalme-se. Quero que se concentre no rapel, Sakura. – A voz autoritária de Sasuke fluiu determinada enquanto ele amarrava a corda na cintura da namorada.

Resignado quanto à situação, Naruto ajustava a corda em Hinata, tendo a mesma em sua cintura presa com nós apertados.

- Naruto-kun... – A Hyuuga sussurrou enquanto as mãos do loiro moviam-se habilidosas em sua cintura. – E se... alguma coisa ruim... acontecer?

As safiras cintilaram contra os orbes perolados de Hinata na tentativa de transmitir a maior segurança necessária.

- Hina, nada irá acontecer. Eu prometo! – Naruto sorriu selando seu comprometimento com um beijo suave sobre os lábios de sua noiva.

- Prontos? – Sasuke questionou em timbre seco. Não podiam perder tempo.

- Sempre, Teme! – Afirmou o loiro convicto.

A corda utilizada era somente uma, transpassada entre as cinturas de Sasuke, Sakura, Hinata e Naruto, respectivamente. Três árvores sustentavam o peso do grupo de aventureiros.

O primeiro a posicionar-se sobre a pedra foi o líder da busca, auxiliando a maneira adequada de realizar os movimentos à Sakura que se posicionou ao seu lado em seguida.

Hinata, com as pernas trêmulas, foi a terceira a posicionar-se sobre a imensa pedra e Naruto seguiu ao seu lado quase imediatamente.

- Certo. – Sasuke iniciou como um instrutor nato. – Eu vou descer alguns passos, Sakura, e quero que você faça o mesmo.

Três passos foram dados pelo Uchiha e Sakura realizou a perfeita imitação do gesto.

- Hinata, desça alguns passos. – Sasuke solicitou e assistiu a Hyuuga extremamente insegura realizar o movimento muito cautelosamente. As pernas trêmulas da morena começavam a preocupar o jovem Uchiha.

- Naruto. – O líder exclamou e não foram necessárias outras palavras para que o loiro descesse agilmente os três passos necessários.

O grupo estava alinhado, enfim, sobre a parede de pedra. Poderiam apreciar a sensação de voar se não fosse a adrenalina indicar-lhes a necessidade de descer o quanto antes.

Sasuke repetiu os movimentos e o grupo o acompanhava conforme a necessidade. Restavam exatamente quinze metros para que alcançassem o solo firme quando o inesperado aconteceu...

Os pés de Hinata deslizaram sobre a rocha fazendo com que o corpo feminino se chocasse contra a imponente parede... O corpo da Hyuuga perdera o controle e com o peso repentino da corda, Sakura foi puxada para baixo com uma intensidade brusca.

As duas mulheres seguravam-se fortemente sobre a corda apenas com os braços e seus corpos mantinham-se sustentados por Naruto e Sasuke que se seguravam na parede rochosa o mais fortemente possível para evitar caírem junto com Sakura e Hinata.

Os gritos femininos ecoavam pela densa mata enquanto Naruto mantinha-se imóvel. A respiração cuidadosa do loiro apenas demonstrava a dificuldade em sustentar o peso das duas mulheres.

- Naruto, você consegue... puxar a corda de Hinata? – Sasuke questionou com o cenho franzido. A mente fervilhava em inúmeras possibilidades de resolver a situação.

- Vou... tentar! – Naruto falou determinado e o Uchiha assistiu a mão do loiro envolver a corda da Hyuuga e puxá-la alguns centímetros acima.

Os dedos não respondiam às ordens do cérebro... O cansaço, a tensão, o medo... Formavam um conjunto que tornou Naruto incapaz de manter a corda presa em sua mão. Ele a soltou e o corpo de Hinata novamente chocou-se contra o de Sakura rompendo parcialmente a corda.

O loiro notou que logo a corda não seria capaz de sustentá-los. Ele precisava livrar-se de algum peso para manter todos a salvo.

- A corda está se rompendo! – Naruto esbravejou contra o amigo.

- Segure a Hinata! Eu consigo segurar a Sakura! Nós conseguimos... – O Uchiha dizia sem convicção alguma. A incerteza presente em cada palavra.

Naruto relevou as possibilidades tão rapidamente quanto nunca julgou possível. Sob seus olhos, a corda rompia-se cada vez mais, prestes a tornar Sakura e Hinata vítimas de uma queda de quinze metros. Não havia escolha... Não havia opção...

Não racionalmente... _E, então, o coração prevaleceu_.

Agilmente, Naruto jogou-se para o lado, mantendo-se firme na parede rochosa. Seu movimento brusco fez tremer os corpos femininos que se chocaram ainda mais, rompendo a corda.

Naruto foi capaz de segurar o pulso de Sakura e puxá-la para si, mantendo-se fixo sobre a rocha, embora sem a sustentação da corda.

Os olhos ônix de Sasuke assistiram o corpo de Hinata cair de encontro ao chão como em um filme passando lentamente. Os olhos perolados estavam assustados e incrédulos...

- Hinata!! – A voz desesperada de Sasuke soou em plenos pulmões enquanto sua mão era estendida em direção a Hyuuga como se pudesse apanhá-la no ar.

Em apenas um pulsar do coração de Uchiha Sasuke, o corpo de Hinata chocou-se contra o solo em um único som... Restando apenas o silêncio.

**Continua...**

* * *

_Olá, povo querido que adoro!_

_Pois é! Aqui eu tardo, mas não falho, rs._

_Não se preocupem, pois não deixarei este Fic entrar em Hiatus._

_Espero que tenham curtido este capítulo!_

_**O QUE SERÁ QUE SASUKE FARÁ EM RELAÇÃO AO UZUMAKI?**_

_**E HINATA? SERÁ CAPAZ DE AMAR O LOIRO QUANDO ESTE ESCOLHER SAKURA?**_

_

* * *

_

_!!!Obrigada por lerem!!!_

_**Declaro que:**_

_Foram com os comentários carinhosos que o Fanfic ainda está em desenvolvimento._

_**Portanto,**_

_**!MUITO OBRIGADA POR LEREM E COMENTAREM!**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Especialmente:**_

_**Tia Kate-chan: **__Minha linda amiga e super power Ficwriter! *O* Obrigada, flor, por pedir maaais! rs... Nossa, isso me animou! \õ/ E cá estou com novo capítulo! Vc sabe como ele se desenvolveu, não?? rs. Povo do Orkut querido! s2 ... Bjs linda! Adoro sempre falar contigo!_

_**Yasu Ika: **__Flor... rsrs... a vc eu só tenho que agradecer! Suas palavras gentis foram muito bem-vindas enquanto eu lia os comentários para me animar em escrever este novo cap. Nossa... sua compreensão inabalável foi um balde de água fria... rs. No bom sentido, claro! Por favor, considere esse cap. um resultado de suas palavras, rs... ^^ Bjs querida!_

_**Kappuchu09: **__Ebaaaa! Que comentário entusiasmado!! Espero não decepcionar suas expectativas quanto ao capítulo 5! rsrs. Obrigada meeesmo por comentar! Realmente, Sasuke e Hinata no cap. 4 receberam um "balde de Sakura fria" rsrs... Mas daqui para a frente as coisas começam a se acertar entre os casais! Finalmente! rs. A verdade é que gosto de fazer o sentimento se desenvolver aos poucos... Crescer em meio ao contexto. Espero que isso não se torne chato... ÔÔ. Mas conto com pessoas como vc para me alertarem quanto a isso, né?? rsrs... Bjs carinhosos!_

_**Ciane Hana: **__Minha flooor sempre presente para alegrar meu dia! Nossa... suas palavras não perdem em nada o teor carinhoso e dedicado! E eu sei porque... rs... Faz parte de sua personalidade, flor! Nem o tempo que passa sem nos falarmos é capaz de mudar isso... ^^ No cap. anterior vc achou que teria um beijo!!?? rsrs... Eu juro que realmente a tentação foooi grande em fazer esse casal se acertar de vez! Mas, a Sakura precisava defender o que é seu... E o momento "D" de SasuHina está mais próximo do que parece! rsrs. Provavelmente no cap. seguinte teremos esse casal um grande passo adiante! Eba! A música foi um lapso! rrs. Uma coincidência feliz, eu diria, rs. Flor... eu não ia colocar música nenhuma. Até pq sou péééssima para escolher. Mas eu a estava ouvindo enquanto escrevia o cap.! Caraca! Caiu como uma luva, rs. Aiai... Ciane... só vc mesmo para colocar como positivo justamente o que acho um pecado meu deste Fic... =) ... Flor... para mim, Sasuke está meio meloso... Sei lá. Eu já lhe disse isso. Mas vc comentou que acha linda a intensidade deste sentimento... ^^ E eu sorrio em pensar que está agradando a alguém que prezo tanto. Agooora, eu espero MESMO levá-la a uma viagem! rsrs... Vamos percorrer o Himalaia, Ciane! Atirar na bandidagem da Wakasa! Acompanhar os romances no Templo Sagrado! rsrs.... Se eu puder fazer isso a vc, nooossa! Eu posso realmente ficar feliz! ^^ Ciane... a vc meu carinho sempre... Isento de quaisquer coisas. Bjs, linda!_

_**Mrs. Loockers (Loo-chan ^^): **__Vc voltou! __Vc voltou! Uhuuul! *abraça* Flor... obrigada mesmo pela compreensão sempre tão presente em suas palavras quanto ao atraso.. às desmedidas... e até ao desânimo quanto à trama do Fic... rs. Nossa, contar com alguém como vc, tão dedicada às pessoas e uma excelente Ficwriter, acompanhando meu Fic é, no mínimo, uma honra sem igual! ^^ Sobre o cap. anterior, linda... rsrs... Pois é! Eu joguei um balde de Sakura fria sobre o momento SasuHina que teria... Eu sei! A rosada é mesmo ignorante, rs. Mas o momento de Sasuke e Hinata está mais próximo do que imaginamos. No cap. seguinte, finalmente, estarão sós. Eba Eba Eba! Agooora... Sasuke realmente é tuuudo de bom! Liderando uma missão de busca, cuidando da proteção de todos, atento aos perigos que os rondam... Meldels! Eu quero ele para mim! rsrs... Mas eu divido, só um pouco, com vc... pq vc merece! Kkkk.... Ai, Loo-chan... vc realmente é dez! É claaaro que eu ficaria muito feliz se me chamasse de Fran-chan! Afinal, estamos juntas acompanhando a viagem ao Himalaia! Ansiosas pela entrada triunfal do Itachi-gostoso-me-liga-amanhã! Loucas para que Sasuke agarre a Hina de um jeito que ela não possa escapar! Querendo que a Wakasa morra! rsrs.... Viajar juntas exige intimidade, não? =) Naruto realmente está meio secundário... Por isso considero o Fic bem SasuHina mesmo. Mas no cap. seguinte o loiro estará com tuuudo junto à Sakura... rs. Não é sempre que ele tem a chance de ficar só com a rosada, rs. Aproooveita, Naruto! xD Obrigada, Loo-chan, por vir novamente com taaanto esmero! Espero poder contar com sua avaliação sempre repleta de sinceridade =) ... Bjs, queriiiida!_

_**Maria Lua: **__Maria Lua, eu adoro vê-la por aqui! ... vc é sempre compreensiva. Tão certa de suas palavras, rs... Aiai, eu aprecio muito saber que posso contar com vc sempre, flor. A Sakura no cap. anterior realmente estragou o momento SasuHina... Mas no cap. que vem, teremos maaais! E sem ninguééém! Siiim! A Hinata não poderá escapar das mãos maravilhosas do Uchiha! rsrs... E acho que ela nem gostaria, não é?? rs. E sim! Flooor! Sim! FINALMENTE a Hinata se tocou do que sente! Eba Eba! É uma questão de tempo até se render a esse sentimento, rs... ^^ Bjs, flooor!_

_**Hidini-sama: **__Meeeeu Deus! *faz reverência* ... Hidini-flooor-chan leu meu Fic!!! *cai ribanceira abaixo e desmaia* ... rs. Linda! Vc sabe o quanto adoooro sua presença e suas palavras! Sejam em suas maravilhosas Fic's ou para expressar o carinho que somente vc é capaz de transmitir em um review tão lindo quanto esse! ^^ Que bom, Hidi, que curtiu a trama! Nossa... eu quase a abandonei. Passei a odiar meus capítulos... Me desanimei com meu Sasuke meloso, rs... E depois ressuscitei com a ajuda dos leitores. Vc não é fã de Sasuke?? Meldels! Rsrs... Bem, eu tbm não ERA, rsrs... E em alguns Fic's eu quero simplesmente matá-lo òÓ ... mas quando o Uchiha se apaixona e mantém esse lado "sou o melhor" ele fica bááárbaro! Kkkk.... Mas, como eu disse... é meu primeiro Fic com ele. Então, me decepcionei comigo mesma. Mas saber que posso contar com alguém como vc, flor! Nooossa! Tira quilos de meus ombros, pq sei que de sua percepção infalível, nada passa, rs. Estou segura enquanto vc estiver aqui comentando e apresentando meus erros =) Orbigada meeesmo, Hidi-flor!!! Vc conquistou tão facilmente meu carinho que nem preciso dizer mais nada... ^^ ... Bjs, minha amiga de net!_

_**BelaRaven: **__Flooor que adoro! Aiai... só vc mesmo para falar de mim o que penso de vc! Kkkk.... Vc arrasa, Bela! Eu li hj seu cap. de Sina Apaixonante... aiai... eu quero casar com o Sasuke! T_T rsrs... Linda! Que bom que está curtindoooo! Espero te ver de novo por aqui apenas para conferir se estou no caminho certo para te agradar, viu? rsrs. Se não estiver, manda uma pedra que aceito, ok? rs. Bjs, linda!_

_**Giks-Chan: **__Aiai, que fofa vc, flor! Obrigada por comentar e dizer que está curtindo tanto! Espero que a Fic continue agradando! Eu ainda não me satisfaço com os caps... T_T ... Então, dependo muito do que vcs dizem para manter a qualidade, rs. E não, flor... Não estou pressionando xD ... Apenas dizendo que se tiver algo ruim na trama, pode comentar, ok?... Bjs, flooor!_

_**Nati s2: **__VooocÊ!!!! VooocÊ!!! É a principal responsável por este novo cap. estar no ar, Nati! Nossa... eu simplesmente não seria capaz de continuar sem suas palavras de incentivo no Orkut. Flor... muito muito muito obrigada por tudo o que tem feito! Eu realmente JAMAIS esquecerei esse gesto que só poderia partir de vc, Nati. Eu quero oferecer algo em troca... Algo que vc sabe que talvez eu não possa oferecer AGORA, mas quero que já determine o que deseja para eu programar e desenvolver... Flor, eu quero presenteá-la... Mas com algo que te agrade! Me diga um casal de Naruto que curta, flor... e eu desenvolverei um Fic deles para vc! Com tooodo o carinho que merece! Não importa qual... Eu me esforçarei para retribuir ao menos um pouco tudo isso. ^^ Bjs, linda! A vc, meu respeito e carinho sempreeee... Fran._

_**Marcy Bolger: **__Oba oba Oba! Que cobrançaaaa maravilhosa! rsrs. É dez receber um comentário pedindo atualização, porque me empolgo mais e mais para escrever os caps.! Espero que curta este novo!! =) Bjs!_

_**

* * *

**_

_**!Obrigada por lerem!**_

_**!Obrigada por comentarem!**_

_**!Obrigada por simplesmente chegarem até aqui!**_

_**Bjs carinhooosos e gratos,**_

_**FranHyuuga**_


	6. Redescobrindo o Amor

**Preciosa Pérola**

_(Por FranHyuuga)_

_--_

"_**Redescobrindo o Amor"**_

_Capítulo 6_

_--_

_-_

Quaisquer segundos que passassem eram preciosos à vida de Hinata e Sasuke não deixaria nada piorar a situação.

Decidido e habilidoso, o Uchiha passou a descer a grande parede de pedra enquanto dizia com a voz gélida:

- _Suba com Sakura. _– Ele não expressou o nome do amigo. Não era capaz de fazer com que seus lábios pronunciassem o nome daquele que poderia ter causado a maior perda de sua vida.

- _Eu vou descer com você._ – Naruto falou quase inaudível, envolvendo Sakura mais fortemente em seus braços.

Sua afirmativa fez com que Sasuke o encarasse finalmente, após longos segundos sem o olhar.

- _Não. Se você estiver no mesmo solo que eu... _– Ele suspirou. – _Eu acho que poderia matá-lo com minhas próprias mãos._

O loiro permaneceu estático diante da ameaça do amigo. Era-lhe claro que Uchiha Sasuke não blefava. Tratava-se de um aviso que não seria repetido.

Sakura mantinha-se calada como uma observadora anônima e sem vínculos com o que ocorria em seu entorno. Tudo se desenvolveu tão rapidamente que não era capaz de processar as informações como devia.

Ela sentiu as mãos de Naruto ajudando-a a subir a parede de pedra sem o auxílio da corda. Depositou em cada gesto total concentração, como uma fuga do que estaria acontecendo abaixo de si.

Não tardou para que os pés de Sasuke pousassem sobre o chão. Com passos lentos ele se aproximou do corpo inerte de Hinata. Ela estava pálida, em uma posição retorcida pela queda bruta. Os lábios sem cor estavam entreabertos e Sasuke precisou engolir em seco para não ajoelhar-se ao lado da Hyuuga impotente e culpado.

Reuniu todas as forças que foi capaz e realizou os primeiros socorros. Checou o pulso, a respiração e por fim as lesões visíveis em Hinata. Ela estava viva, mas respirava com dificuldade e não importava o quanto a chamasse, parecia adormecida em um sono profundo.

A única fratura que encontrou foi em seu pulso direito que estava inchado e com uma coloração arroxeada. O restante parecia intacto, muito embora Sasuke não pudesse afirmar a existência de possíveis lesões internas.

- _Como ela está?_ – Naruto gritou acima da pedra e Sasuke bufou com raiva do amigo.

- _Por que se importa!?_ – Questionou frustrado em tom alto o suficiente para o outro ouvir. Não era capaz de culpar inteiramente o loiro, porque julgava-se, acima de tudo, o principal responsável pela condição da Hyuuga.

"Se ao menos eu não tivesse aceitado que ela viesse!", lamentava-se.

- _Sasuke!_ – Naruto gritou repreendendo a pergunta do outro.

- _Ela está viva._ – O Uchiha gritou em resposta observando-a. – _Eu quero que siga para o leste com Sakura!_ – Ordenou pensando na melhor maneira de saírem da mata. –_ Vamos retornar!_

- _Certo!_ – Respondeu o loiro.

- _Naruto..._ – Sasuke chamou pela primeira vez o nome do amigo com certa dificuldade. – _Olhe o bolso interno de sua mochila._

O loiro obedeceu sem questionar e encontrou um revólver prateado acompanhado de uma caixa com balas.

- _Arigatou! _– Gritou em resposta ao Uchiha. – _Você consegue carregar a Hinata?_

Sasuke suspirou pesadamente contendo, ainda, o impulso de espancar Naruto. Ouvir a voz estridente do loiro expressar o nome da mulher que ele amava nestas condições era inaceitável.

Ele optara por Sakura. Ele optara por salvar outra que não fosse _sua_ Hinata.

- _Vá embora, Naruto!_ – Sasuke gritou furioso e, então, o silêncio enfim reinou absoluto.

**~O~**

_O sol reluzia por entre as folhas das árvores e iluminava a clareira onde se encontrava. Andou alguns passos sentindo-se sozinha, olhando para todos os lados a procura de alguém. O medo a dominava por completo e ela se questionou como podia temer estar em um lugar tão bonito como aquele. Havia flores de todas as cores sobre o chão e o odor suave que elas exalavam era agradável._

_Ouviu alguém gritar seu nome em uma voz sôfrega e desesperada. Independentemente de quem fosse, devia estar realmente preocupado consigo. Era um timbre másculo e intenso, porém sofrido e angustiado. Sentiu que devia encontrar o autor daquela voz, para dizer-lhe que estava tudo bem._

_Caminhou alguns passos entre as árvores e avistou a pessoa que mais desejava encontrar diante de si, voltando-lhe as costas largas tão admiradas. Os cabelos loiros rebelavam-se ao vento e ela sorriu correndo ao encontro daquele homem... O único a quem amava: Naruto._

_Faltava-lhe alguns passos para abraçá-lo quando ouviu uma risada feminina e baixa soar por entre os braços do vigoroso loiro. Cessou os passos e seus olhos vislumbraram a figura de uma mulher com longos cabelos róseos acolhida pelos braços fortes de Naruto. Os orbes esmeraldinos de Sakura estavam sorridentes quando cruzaram com o olhar confuso._

_Sentiu-se subitamente triste e correu na direção oposta enquanto as lágrimas cristalinas abandonavam seus olhos... Ouviu novamente a voz angustiada gritar seu nome e lembrou-se que a estava seguindo antes de encontrar Naruto. _

_Alcançou um local no qual não havia a luz do sol. As folhas densas das grandiosas árvores impedia-a de ver tão claramente quanto antes. Observou haver um homem reclinado sobre o que parecia ser um corpo. Os cabelos negros estavam arrepiados e dançavam graciosamente enquanto a boca retorcida expressava frases angustiadas e culpadas. Ela se aproximou daquela pessoa tão triste e depositou sua mão calorosa sobre seu ombro..._

_O homem levantou a face e a encarou demoradamente fazendo-a assustar-se quando reconheceu o dono dos únicos orbes negros capazes de desnudá-la tão facilmente... Era Sasuke._

_À frente do Uchiha pousava sobre o chão sua própria imagem... Ou devia ser uma pessoa muito parecida consigo. O que era aquilo? Uma brincadeira? _

"_Hinata, por favor, acorde!", a voz do Uchiha soou suplicante enquanto ele acariciava o corpo inerte no chão._

"_Não chore, Sasuke.", ela respondeu tocando sua mão pousada sobre a face daquela mulher parecida consigo._

"_Eu quero dizer algo a você...", ele pronunciou e um sorriso melancólico riscou-se em seus lábios bem delineados._

"_Pode dizer, Sasuke...", pediu enquanto o encarava curiosa. Ela viu os lábios de Sasuke moverem-se como se ele estivesse lhe confidenciando algo, mas sua voz era inaudível. "Eu não posso ouvi-lo!", alertou, mas ele parecia não notar sua presença. Os olhos fixos sobre a imagem de si própria. _

_Ela segurou mais fortemente a mão do Uchiha, embora ele nada correspondesse. Então, tudo se silenciou... _

As pálpebras abriram-se lentamente revelando pérolas opacas. Sentia-se pesada, como se houvesse algo obstruindo sua capacidade de mover-se.

- _Hinata!_ – Sasuke pronunciou aliviado. – _Como se sente?_

A Hyuuga ignorou a pergunta. Sua mente trabalhava fervorosamente resgatando flashes de suas lembranças. O rapel... a corda rompendo-se... a escolha de Naruto. Ele a deixou cair. Ele optou por deixá-la morrer para salvar Sakura.

Uma dor profunda rasgava-lhe o peito, mas não era nada físico. O que sentia era uma ferida aberta que sangrava e latejava, provando que Naruto a abandonara.

Uma lágrima silenciosa escorreu por sua face e Sasuke imaginou que ela sentisse alguma dor.

- _O que foi, Hinata!?_ – Questionou aflito. – _Aonde dói?_

A mão com o pulso machucado e enfaixado por Sasuke pousou sobre o próprio peito. A voz de Hinata soou triste enquanto mais lágrimas saltavam de seus olhos:

- _Aqui._ – Ela falou indicando seu coração. – _Ele me abandonou!_

Sasuke suspirou angustiado. A dor de Hinata, física ou não, também era a sua dor. Vê-la sofrer daquela maneira era como esfaquear-se até a morte. Cada lágrima cristalina que os orbes perolados derramavam era um golpe sobre si mesmo.

_- Sim._ – Respondeu fitando o chão.

Hinata tentou levantar-se, mas as mãos de Sasuke a impediram.

- _Eu sei que... está sofrendo, Hinata. _– Ele falou cauteloso. – _Mas, preciso que me diga como está seu corpo._

A Hyuuga assentiu silenciosamente, ainda chorosa. Sasuke afastou suas mãos e aguardou pacientemente suas próximas palavras.

- _Eu sinto como se meu corpo estivesse pesado. Mas, estou bem_. – A voz feminina fluiu mecanicamente. – _Minhas costas e meu pulso doem. _– Exclamou indicando o pulso enfaixado. – _E estou com sede._

Sasuke ouviu-a atentamente, aliviado com os sintomas que ela sentia. Provavelmente, nada de grave ocorrera. O chão de terra com a densa grama que o cobria devia ter amortecido a queda.

Ele apanhou um cantil do interior de sua mochila e entregou-o à Hyuuga que já acalmava seu pranto. Ajudou-a a sentar-se e observou-a beber em grandes goles a água que lhe foi dada.

- _Arigatou._ – Ela agradeceu em um sussurro. Os lábios tremeram na tentativa de conter novas lágrimas e Sasuke não negou o acolhimento que Hinata precisava. Abraçou-a protetoramente, deixando-a apoiar-se inteiramente em seu corpo.

Fragilizada, decepcionada, entristecida... A jovem Hyuuga agarrou-se à camiseta preta de Sasuke e deixou que o sofrimento transbordasse em lágrimas. Chorou como uma criança medrosa, trêmula e insegura, sentindo os dedos do Uchiha acariciarem seus cabelos e ouvindo a voz grave sussurrar-lhe próximo ao ouvido:

- _Tudo vai passar... Vai passar_.

Longos minutos se passaram quando a dor do abandono começou a se tornar suportável. As lágrimas cessavam aos poucos, mas o abraço acolhedor de Sasuke mantinha-se inalterável.

A mente perturbada de Hinata amansava-se à medida que o calor do corpo do Uchiha a aquecia. Era inevitável devanear naquele abraço que trazia lembranças diversas de momentos sofridos nos quais os braços de Sasuke, de diferentes formas, acalentaram sua dor.

Hinata começava a acreditar que o Uchiha seria seu protetor predestinado. Quantas vezes ele esteve ao seu lado nos piores momentos que passou?

Diferente de Naruto... Diferente de quaisquer pessoas... Uchiha Sasuke desejava-lhe não somente a felicidade, mas procurava ele próprio concedê-la.

Não notou quando o choro encerrou-se e seu corpo trêmulo acomodou-se melhor ao corpo do Uchiha. Não deu atenção à maneira com que seu rosto escondia-se perfeitamente na curva do pescoço do moreno, tampouco na forma cálida com que ele a olhava.

Hinata simplesmente deixou-se envolver por aquele cuidado. E desejou que o contato não acabasse. Pressionou a camiseta de Sasuke entre seus dedos com maior intensidade, como se o gesto lhe garantisse mais alguns minutos daquele carinho.

A confusão, antes mental, tornou-se totalmente afetiva. Hinata flagrou-se amar aquele momento. E de algum modo que não soube definir, ela concluiu com total certeza que parte de si pertencia a Sasuke. Uma parte que ele conquistara sem esforço... Uma parte que ela jamais exigiria de volta.

_Mas era errado._

Ele tinha uma namorada para a qual devia satisfações. Uma namorada para a qual seus abraços protetores deviam estar disponíveis. Ele tinha _Sakura_. A mulher que Naruto também provara amar.

_Ela_ tinha aos dois homens que Hinata amava.

E Hinata não tinha nada.

Ao pensar com esta lógica insana, novas lágrimas teimaram em surgir e Hinata afastou-se dos braços fortes do Uchiha.

Os orbes ônix assistiram a Hyuuga levantar-se cambaleante, apoiando-se em uma árvore enquanto o pranto lhe dominava com maior fulgor.

Sasuke estava confuso. Ele sentiu Hinata entregue em seus braços! Ele sabia que a teve naquele instante... Ele não era tolo. A jovem à sua frente temia algo. Mas, o que seria?

Tão rápido quanto levantou, Sasuke aproximou-se de Hinata e segurou-lhe os ombros com firmeza. Os olhos perolados fugiam das pedras ônix tão intensas.

- _Hinata!_ – Ele chamou em timbre autoritário. A morena fungou chorosa enquanto fitava o chão e deixava que a farta franja escondesse sua face transtornada.

- _Por que foge de si mesma? ­_– Questionou o Uchiha notando causar efeito sobre a morena que paralisara ao ouvir sua pergunta.

O rosto delicado elevou-se e os olhares cruzaram-se com significados ocultos. Sasuke fizera a pergunta correta... "_Por que, afinal, ela fugia de si mesma?"_. O que poderia temer?

Seu noivado estava acabado. Jamais confiaria em Naruto... Não seria capaz de olhá-lo com a admiração de antes. O loiro provara em condições que poderiam matá-la quem ele verdadeiramente amava.

Sua família lhe rejeitava e não exigia satisfações. Seus amigos estavam distantes e, neste exato momento, ela partilhava uma de suas piores experiências com Uchiha Sasuke que optara por permanecer ao seu lado e não com Sakura.

A Hyuuga estremeceu com a última consideração.

_Assim como Naruto optou por Sakura,_

_**Sasuke optou por ela!**_

Por quê? O que o fazia agir assim? Por que ele se preocupava?

Tantas perguntas... Todas com suas respostas guardadas por detrás daqueles olhos negros que lhe atraíam.

- _Por que... você se importa? _– A voz melodiosa soou pelos lábios ainda pálidos da Hyuuga.

Um questionamento simples...

Que conduziria a mudanças irremediáveis.

Sasuke suspirou pesadamente mantendo o olhar fixo sobre as preciosas pérolas que somente _ela_ possuía.

Seria este o momento pelo qual aguardou tanto tempo? Seria desta forma que pretendia declarar à Hinata seu amor?

Ele não tinha respostas àquelas perguntas. Ele apenas desejava com todo o seu ser dizer a verdade àquela que amava. Ele desejava pela primeira vez dar-se ao direito de errar tão grandiosamente como faria agora... Podendo jogar no lixo toda a confiança de Hinata caso fosse rejeitado.

Ele diria. Sim, ele diria.

Como nunca imaginou, seu coração batia descompassado no peito. As mãos ainda sobre os ombros da Hyuuga passavam a suar frio.

Sasuke decidiu que erraria... Porque era isso que sentia ser o certo a fazer. Ele se permitiu sorrir com a incoerência que somente Hinata era capaz de fazer soar razoável... Como um erro poderia ser certo?

_- Eu me importo, Hinata, porque..._

**~O~**

Caminharam longos metros em silêncio.

Naruto evitava pensar em tudo o que ocorrera, pois não lhe agradava o que fizera com Hinata. Não lhe agradava reconhecer que, infelizmente, repetiria o erro por Sakura.

Ele seria tão ruim por proteger a quem amava?

Concluiu transtornado que **sim**.

_- Eu sinto muito, Naruto._ – A voz de Sakura fluiu com sinceridade e culpa. A rosada caminhava ao seu lado fitando o chão com as grossas raízes das árvores. – _Eu sei que se arrependeu pelo que fez. Seria certo me deixar cair._

O loiro cessou os passos bruscamente, fitando boquiaberto a face confusa de Sakura. Ela realmente achava que ele se arrependeu? Se soubesse que se culpava por reconhecer que faria tudo como fez...

Era algo que transcendia ao seu controle. Naruto protegeria Sakura, porque era isso que seu coração lhe negava contrariar.

- _Como pode ser tão estúpida, Sakura? _­– Ele questionou em tom decepcionado. – _Por que pensa que me arrependi?_

A Haruno encarou as safiras raivosas do loiro com surpresa. Se não havia se arrependido, por que, afinal, caminhava tão absorto em seus pensamentos? Como podia não se arrepender quando optou por salvá-la no lugar de sua própria noiva?

­_- Eu... não entendo, Naruto._ – Balbuciou em resposta ao amigo frustrado.

Ele suspirou pesadamente e voltou a caminhar com passos duros. Como Sakura não entedia algo tão nítido? Como podia questionar o que o motivou a salvá-la? Seria tão cega?

Sakura observou atônita a reação do outro. Sentia-se culpada por ter sido tão ingrata. Ele a salvara e ela apenas afirmava que devia ter se arrependido. De fato, ela foi estupidamente insensível.

Correu alguns passos para alcançar o ritmo de Naruto. As safiras brilhavam enquanto mantinham-se fixas à passagem estreita que deviam seguir.

- _Naruto!_ – Chamou-o a jovem ofegante. O loiro bufou em resposta. – _Você pode, por favor, me ouvir!? _– Questionou irritada.

- _Não creio que eu tenha escolha. _– Debochou o loiro referindo-se ao fato de não ter um lugar no qual se esconder.

Sakura interrompeu os passos. Os punhos cerrados demonstravam alcançar o limite de sua paciência. Ela pode ter agido egoisticamente, mas seu comportamento não justificava a grosseria de Naruto.

_- Escuta aqui, Baka! _– A voz elevada da Haruno rompeu a tranqüilidade da mata. _– Você diz que não se arrependeu, mas me tratou mal desde que me salvou! O que deseja que eu pense?_

O rapaz permaneceu em silêncio, estático diante da lógica incontestável de Sakura.

_O que ele desejava que ela pensasse?_... Ponderava. Obviamente desejava que ela soubesse as razões exatas para tê-la salvado. Desejava, acima de tudo, que a rosada lhe correspondesse.

A pergunta de Sakura apenas denotava que ela nunca saberia de seus sentimentos se não os revelasse. Ela realmente estava confusa.

Naruto suspirou exasperado e voltou-se à jovem que mantinha o cenho franzido. Ele sempre achou graça na maneira com que ela tentava fuzilá-lo com o olhar.

_- Eu vou dizer a você por que a salvei. _– Falou calmamente aproximando-se alguns passos. O loiro assistiu a jovem relaxar um pouco a postura defensiva.

- _Isso é bom! _– Ouviu-a expressar satisfeita. – _Porque neste exato momento Sasuke está com Hinata enquanto estou aqui perdendo tempo._

Não havia palavras que pudessem descrever o golpe intenso que a declaração de Sakura causou no interior de Naruto. Era-lhe decepcionante sequer pensar que há alguns segundos ele relevou a possibilidade de dizer que a amava.

_- Você realmente devia se preocupar com o Uchiha. _– Alertou com sarcasmo voltando a caminhar como se estivesse indiferente.

As esmeraldas permaneceram fixas sobre o corpo esbelto do loiro que se distanciava em passos lentos com a mochila novamente às costas. Piscou algumas vezes antes de correr ao encontro de seu companheiro e questionar:

- _Como assim devo me preocupar? _– A voz feminina soava desconfiada. – _Você sabe de algo que eu não sei?_

O semblante angustiado de Sakura quase fez Naruto arrepender-se de seu comentário ferino. _Quase_.

- _Sei tanto quanto você. _– Respondeu com simplicidade deixando Sakura ainda mais apreensiva.

A rosada sentia haver algo por detrás de suas palavras. Em seu íntimo ela sempre soube ter razões suficientes para não se sentir segura em seu relacionamento com Sasuke.

Adiantou alguns passos e parou diante de Naruto, obrigando-o a cessar sua caminhada. Esmeraldas e safiras fitavam-se com ousadia.

_- Sasuke não me trairia com ninguém_. – A jovem exclamou determinada. Podia não se sentir amada pelo Uchiha, mas jamais desconfiou de sua fidelidade.

Um sorriso triste desenhou-se na face bronzeada de Naruto. Era possível ver o brilho melancólico de seus orbes.

_- Hinata está longe de ser "ninguém"_. – Ele disse por fim, esperando que Sakura compreendesse sua afirmativa.

E ela compreendeu. Longos segundos se passaram até confessar em um sussurro:

- _Eu sempre soube que eu não era a dona do amor de Sasuke. _– As esmeraldas cintilavam sob as lágrimas que se formavam.

Naruto soltou o ar ruidosamente antes de abandonar a mochila novamente e abraçar a jovem com zelo. Os corpos encaixaram-se com perfeição e Sakura agradeceu mentalmente aos braços fortes que a mantiveram em pé, pois as pernas fraquejaram ao considerar os sentimentos de Sasuke pela Hyuuga.

_- Você pode ser dona do meu amor, Sakura_. – A voz cálida de Naruto soou sobre a orelha da rosada. Ela sentiu seu corpo arrepiar em reação ao timbre sensual.

Sakura distanciou-se de Naruto o suficiente para que os olhos se fitassem. Não rompeu o contato dos braços que a envolviam e que a mantinham de pé como o fizeram em várias ocasiões.

_- O que quer di... _– Tentou questionar, mas seus lábios foram tomados pelos de Naruto com paixão. Ela tentou empurrá-lo, mas o loiro parecia determinado e não afastou-se sequer um centímetro.

Aos poucos ela cedeu à irracionalidade do gesto, deixando-se envolver pelo calor que provinha daquela boca. Os lábios abriram-se instintivamente, como se o corpo de Sakura estivesse independente das ordens de seu cérebro. A língua aveludada invadiu todos os cantos da boca da rosada e ela não pôde enganar-se de que Sasuke beijava-a melhor, pois Naruto a completava de forma assustadora.

Os braços a puxaram para um contato mais próximo e ela gostou da sensação de sentir os músculos de Naruto em contato com seu corpo.

Tudo era tão _irracionalmente adorável_.

Tão _logicamente condenável_.

Foi Naruto quem rompeu o beijo e distanciou-se de Sakura de forma abrupta, deixando-a com um vazio que jamais sentira. Era o vazio _dele_. Um vazio que somente _Naruto_ completaria.

- _Gomen... eu... _– O loiro tentava escolher as palavras, mas sentia-se confuso demais. Tudo o que ele desejava era _aquela mulher_. Sakura era seu mundo e agora que a alcançara sentia-se sujo. Não era correto beijá-la daquela maneira. Não era correto entregar-se a alguém que não o amava... Trair Hinata mais do que já o fizera ao deixar de salvá-la.

_Era um erro atrás do outro_.

Sakura observava atentamente as feições de Naruto delatarem seu conflito interno. Imaginou momentaneamente que sua própria face não devia estar diferente. Era terrível pensar como se sentira bem ao ser abraçada pelo loiro... Como esquecera completamente de Sasuke ao ter os lábios de Naruto sobre os seus.

O que estava havendo? Seria conseqüência de seu desamparo ao pensar em seu namorado e Hinata? Ou o que Naruto a fez sentir fora real?

Seus dedos pousaram sobre os lábios inchados. O calor de Naruto ainda estava ali. O gosto dele em sua boca parecia não a querer deixar. Ou ela desejava isso?

- _Naruto... _– Sussurrou com as esmeraldas presas em nada. O jovem a fitou longamente, aguardando suas próximas palavras. – _O que... foi isso?_

Naruto a encarou aturdido. De todas as reações de Sakura jamais aguardava algo tão pacífico. Ele se aproximou dela com receio, mantendo uma distância segura entre os dois. Não pretendia trair sua razão novamente e beijá-la como o fez.

Era o momento _certo_ no contexto _errado_ para conceder à rosada a resposta de seu questionamento. Ele devia explicações a ela. Acima de tudo, devia a si mesmo a chance de dizer-lhe o que sentia.

- _Sakura, tudo o que fiz foi porque..._

* * *

_-_

_--_

_**Eu te amo!**_

_**--**_

_**-**_

* * *

Os orbes perolados estavam surpresos. Sasuke dissera que a amava? Hinata sentia em seu interior o estômago afundar-se com a declaração repentina. Se antes estava pálida, tinha certeza de que neste momento devia estar translúcida.

O coração em disparada acompanhava o eco das palavras de Sasuke em sua mente... "_Eu te amo!_".

Sentiu a mão quente do Uchiha tocar-lhe a face. Os olhos fixaram-se sobre as pedras ônix intensas e sinceras. Não havia segredos como outrora... Sasuke tornara-se perfeitamente legível, como se estivesse inteiramente entregue ao momento.

_E estava_.

Os dedos delgados passearam pelos traços delicados do rosto de Hinata em uma carícia repleta de um amor contido. Todos os gestos do moreno pareciam transbordar significados que agora estavam claros para a Hyuuga.

Ela sentiu o rosto aquecer-se sob o toque do moreno e sabia estar corada, mas isso pouco importava. Nada importava...

A não ser _ele_.

A não ser o que _ele_ despertava em seu interior.

Por toda a sua vida, Hinata enganou-se possuir o amor de Naruto. Perdera a conta de quantas vezes gritava consigo mesma, com a voz emudecida, que devia ser grata por tê-lo ao seu lado, muito embora não se sentisse amada.

Depois, apaixonou-se por Sasuke e temeu vivenciar novamente uma ilusão. Tentou inutilmente afastar-se dele. Lutou com seus impulsos de encará-lo, de conhecê-lo, de tocá-lo... Como uma criança indefesa o faz quando a curiosidade pode ser perigosa, ou proibida.

Mas, Sasuke a pertencia.

Ela sentia a sinceridade fluir na declaração que lhe fora feita. No abraço que acalentou sua dor. No toque singelo sobre sua face.

Hinata sorriu ao perceber, finalmente, **sentir-se amada**.

As preciosas pérolas, tão apreciadas pelo Uchiha, assistiram a aproximação dos orbes ônix que lhe exerciam surreal poder de atração. Os lábios estavam a poucos centímetros afastados e Sasuke manteve-se parado, observando quaisquer indícios de negação.

A permissão surgiu a partir das mãos delicadas de Hinata que pousaram sobre o tórax do moreno e envolveram sua camiseta entre os dedos, puxando-a levemente para um contato mais próximo.

Era um gesto tão doce que soava ingênuo, próprio da personalidade adoravelmente tímida da Hyuuga.

Sasuke obedeceu à "ordem", deixando-se guiar, finalmente, pelos intensos sentimentos que guardou há tanto tempo. Envolveu a cintura fina de Hinata com o braço direito enquanto a mão esquerda mantinha-se sobre a face angelical.

Os olhos ainda encaravam-se e assim o fizeram até o instante em que os lábios se tocaram suavemente. Hinata foi a primeira a ceder ao toque e fechar as pálpebras para sentir as borboletas voarem incontrolavelmente em seu interior como nunca fizeram antes.

O toque firme dos lábios manteve-se por alguns segundos até Sasuke roçar levemente a língua pela fenda da boca de Hinata. Ela apreciou o gesto. Tudo era tão demoradamente gostoso. Havia mansidão em tudo o que Sasuke fazia. Era como se ele desfrutasse do gosto que ela tinha, do calor que provinha de seu corpo, do cheiro que exalava... Assim como ela, neste momento, fazia com ele. Havia **reciprocidade**.

Ela tocou a língua do moreno com sua própria, antes de deixá-la penetrar em sua boca. Brincavam um com o outro... Descobriam-se como se tivessem todo o tempo do mundo ao seu dispor. Todo o Universo parecia prostrar-se ao casal que se amava naquele momento.

O som de um estalo cortou o silêncio que permitia ouvir a respiração do casal. Era um som distintamente conhecido por Sasuke.

O jovem líder afastou-se rapidamente do contato dos lábios de Hinata e girou o corpo enquanto o revólver preso à cintura era envolvido por sua mão ágil.

Hinata precisou colocar as mãos sobrepostas sobre o peito para permitir-se respirar diante da cena que tão repentinamente surgiu ante seus olhos...

Uchiha Sasuke apontava a arma em direção a uma pessoa que sorria. Os últimos raios solares que penetravam pelas densas árvores reluziam no objeto metálico que o estranho empunhava. Era, também, uma arma.

Os lábios de Hinata abriram-se em total descrença ao constatar que o estalo ao qual ouvira era uma arma sendo engatilhada.

A figura tenebrosa sorriu mais abertamente enquanto encarava Sasuke com o olhar gélido. A voz debochada soou como alerta:

- _Típico de um Uchiha_.

**Continua...**

* * *

_Olá, povo querido!_

_**Finalmente, estes casais se "acertaram"... *o***_

_Espero que este capítulo tenha agradado!_

_Pergunta de Fim de Capítulo:_

_**Queeem foi o ser que ousou atrapalhar o beijo de Sasuke e Hinata?**_

_!Façam suas apostas!_

* * *

_**Propaganda**_

_Meu Fanfic __**Agalma**__, com casal __**ShinoHina**__, elaborado em __parceria__ com a __**Pearl-chan**__ – está com seu __primeiro capítulo ON__!_

_Achamos que é o primeiro __**LongFic**__ deste casal em __**Universo Alternativo **__no Fanfiction! *o*_

_Seria deeez contar com vocês acompanhando... =)_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Agradecimentos**_

_Nossa! Eu só tenho a agradecer a vocês que acompanham e me animam em escrever!_

_**!Obrigada de Coração!**_

_Especialmente__:_

_**Bia15: **__Aiai... *capota* Que lindo esse comentário, flooor! Vc é leitora nova?? OMG! Eu nem imaginava que esse Fic ainda trazia leitores tão queridos como vc. Sem querer puxar saco (rs), mas vc realmente é muito simpática, Bia! E ainda por cima vc é fã de SasuHina!!!?? Uhuuul!!! *dança da vitória* Espero mesmo que este Fic continue te animando a ler, rs. Aah, e sim... Naruto foi mesmo um idiota no capítulo passado. E espero que neste eu tenha "aliviado" um pouco a barra do loiro diante dos leitores enfurecidos com a escolha que ele fez. Afinal, o amor algumas vezes é simplesmente ... um absurdo, rs. Ah, e eu não ligo se vc é doida, rsrs... *chochicha* Somos duas! rsrs. Bjs, querida! Espero te ver de novo por aqui... =)_

_**Yasu Ika: **__Florzinha... *o* ... Com certeza suas palavras mantêm o timbre animador, rs. Especialmente quando vc torce junto comigo para SasuHina, rs. É demais! O Naruto realmente foi um burro... Não tinha mesmo outra palavra para defini-lo. Mas, agora... (finalmente, rs) as coisas passam a mudar. Até aqui era um conflito interno, rs... E a partir deste novo cap. será externo mesmo (fight!). Huahuahua... vamos ver finalmente estar armas tão comentadas em ação. Yasu... Obrigada por se fazer presente novamente =) ... Espero fazer juz às suas palavras. __Bjs, flor!_

_**Hachi-chan 2: **__Meldels... o_o Eu ri pacas com seu comentário, flor! Nossa! Vc é simplesmente adorável, Hachi! Foi muito engraçado torcer com vc contra a escolha de Naruto! A saber... *cochicha* Vc foi a que mais o xingou! rs. Deixar a Hina quase morrendo foi uma idéia tenebrosa, mas que eu realmente fiquei com uma vontade quase incontrolável de atender a ela, rs. Realmente, a consciência do loiro pesaria mesmo... Acho que ele morreria por peso demasiado sobre as costas. Hachi, rs... sua frase disse tuuudo, flor! "Depois dessa... não tem mais clima deles ficarem juntos ¬¬". É isso aí! *aplaude* Realmente, não tem. U.Ú Agooora, acho que vc não deve ter ficado irritada chorando neste novo capítulo, nééé? *o* Finalmente, estes casais se acertaram! E agooora, o perigo de fato se aproxima, rs. Muhauahuaha! Espero não ter demorado tanto, flor... Adorei mesmo seu coment. Acho que foi um dos que mais me animou! =) ... Bjs, Hachi!_

_**Elara-chan: **__Surpreendeu-se, flor? hihihi... Eu tbm quando fiz Naruto escolher a rosada. Tive vontade de matá-lo ¬¬ ... Baka! Vc captou muito bem a bondade da Hina, rs... Ela com certeza não seria capaz de odiar o loiro por isso. Mas, ficar ao lado dele... Aff... Nunca, né, Elara? Uma mulher tem que saber se valorizar. U.Ú ... Obrigada, linda, pelo comentário! Espero que este novo cap. a faça escrever de novo o que achou! __=) ... Bjs, flor!_

_**Maria Lua:**__Lua-chan… __*o* Vc é POWER! rs. Adooorei sua vontade incontrolável de matar o Naruto. Quem sabe um destes perigosos assassinos não o faz? Hohoho... Tadinho. Na verdade, eu realmente pelei para sentir o que o loiro sentiu... Tentei "explicar" o inexplicável neste capítulo e limpar um pouco a barra do Naruto. Todos querem matá-lo... Mas, ele agiu com o coração. (não que isso seja certo... caramba... eu disse que pelei? OMG... até agora não sei como de fato tornar as coisas mais compreensíveis, rs). E agooora, SIM, flor! Como vc esperava! A Hina entregou-se ao sentimento!!! *o* Ai que lindo... Mas, o perigo os ronda! Vamos ver no que isso vai dar, rs. Bjs, Maria! Adoooro te ver por aqui... ^^_

_**Loo-chan (Mrs. Loockers): **__Minha amiga querida... *o* Só vc mesmo para ser tão gentil em suas palavras, flor... =) A Hinata realmente sofreu pelo abandono de Naruto. Nossa, eu pensei que teria que matar o loiro depois de sua decisão, Loo-chan, porque os comentários foram bem ferinos quanto a ele, rs. O Naruto realmente foi um tolo, mas defendeu o que seu coração exigiu. =/ Muitas vezes o amor é irracional. Sasuke é perfeito, né, Loo-chan? Eu adoooro esse Uchiha quando está concentrado e agindo como líder... E perto da Hina essas características se tornam pouco diante do que ele sente por ela... s2 ... Eu adoooorei seu ponto de vista, flor! Quando se refere à Sakura diagnosticar corretamente o que Hinata sentia, rs. De fato, às vezes é constrangedor ficar ao lado de alguém tão inteligente que acaba por te expor às pessoas, né? Eu já me senti como a Hinata... =_= rs. E siiim, Loo! Finalmente, Hinata descobriu-se apaixonada por Sasuke! *o* E as coisas agora só vão melhorar (espero, rs). Aguarda novidades? rsrs... Bem, cooom certeza teremos, Loo! Agora que os casais estão mais "acertados" (rs) outros personagens entrarão na história... *o* ... Aah, flooor! E COM CERTEZA, com vc, vou ao Himalaia caçar um Sasuke! rs. E quem sabe um Itachi? Ou outro que valha a pena!? Hehe. Loo-chan, obrigada pela força novamente. Adoro vc, flor! Bj carinhoso._

_**Kappuchu09:**__ Flooor! "Vaca rosa" foi demaaais! rs. Realmente, o Naruto optou por salvar a vaca rosa e deixar a pobre Hina cair das alturas... Aff... Seria bem melhor se ele não fizesse esta opção. Flor, vc me alegrou tanto com sua maneira de compreender o capítulo! Nossa... Foi muito legal vc ressaltar tudo que teve no cap. 5! Vc captou todos os sentimentos, rs... Eu sorri como boba aqui ao ler seu comentário, Ka-chan. Mas, algo em seu comentário me alegrou ainda mais, flor! Quando vc disse que estou conseguindo manter a personalidade dos personagens... *o* ... Este é meu maior medo e foi por causa disso que perdi um pouco o interesse em continuar este Fic. A escolha de Naruto, infelizmente, é algo que aconteceu porque não havia outra saída. Ele poderia tentar, como vc disse (e como eu acho que faria, rs), salvar as duas mulheres, mas não seria possível... Foi uma forma, acima de tudo, de fazê-los ficar a sós com as mulheres que amam ^^ ... Espero que vc continue achando este Fic bom, Ka-chan! E que este novo cap. a tenha agradado! Obrigada por sempre se fazer presente com suas avaliações incontestáveis! Bjs, querida!_

_**Nati s2 [1]: **__Minha netinha... *o* Flor, eu adoro vc (novidade ¬¬ rs) e só de saber que posso contar com seu apoio aqui e no Orkut eu fico muito feliz! =) ... Vc vibra com as cenas e eu só posso agradecer a este carinho que me anima a continuar a escrever com dedicação. Obrigada, Naathy! E realmente faltou senso ao Naruto quando ele escolheu Sakura... Aff... Mas, quem disse que o amor é sempre belo? Às vezes, o amor é somente desesperado. Todos estavam em perigo... Mas a sensação de que não é possível fazer mais do que salvar apenas uma vida foi o gatilho para a atitude de Naruto... oO". E sim, flor... Esse é o melhor de escrever! Saber que podemos ousar, criar, viajar na imaginação... *o* ... E levar todos juntos! Haha! Estamos viajando neste momento, né, netinha? No Himalaia e em uma fantasia que não tem fim... =) ... Com Sasuke ao nosso lado... *babaaa* rsrs. Linda, obrigada pelo carinho de sempre... =) Ah, e leia minha resposta abaixo tamém, rs! Bjs carinhososss..._

_**Nati s2 [2]: **__Flooor! Sobre o Fic para vc... Hehe... Eu comecei a escrevê-lo e estou muito animada com a idéia! rs. Acho que será o melhor Fic que já fiz... *o* ... E, sim, vc merece muuuuito, Naathy! Será minha primeira presenteada, porque eu te devo muuuuito, flor! E, claro... É SasuHina! Hohoho... Em breve eu te falo da sinopse, rs. Bjs, querida!_

_**Marcy Bolger [1]: **__Oi, flooor! =) Obrigada por cobrar o novo capítulo! E olha que acho que desta vez não demorei muito... rs. Espero continuar neste ritmo, rs. Obrigada por comentar, Marcy-chan! Aah, e leia minha reposta a vc abaixo, ok? Sobre seu segundo comentário *o* ... Bjs, linda!_

_**Marcy Bolger [2]: **__Sobre o fato de Naruto chamar ao Sasuke de "Teme", rs... Sim, flor... Eu sei que significa "maldito"... Apesar de algumas vezes o Sasuke ser mesmo, rs. Eu mantive o tratamento "carinhoso" que Sasuke e Naruto têm um com o outro no Anime. Huahauhua... eles são extremamente afáveis, né? rs. Espero ter respondido, Marcy! Bjsss!_

_**Ciane Hana: **__Oi, linda! Uhuuulll!!! *abraça* Vamos comemorar, enfim, a ficha que caiu na mente de Hinata! =D ... Ela SABE estar apaixonada pelo Sasuke... *o* ... Eu eu tbm concordo com vc, flor... Acho que ela não ama Naruto... Ela sente uma profunda admiração. É complicado amar alguém que não lhe ama... =/ É quase masoquista. E sim, sim... Ela tem que superar a surpresa de estar apaixonada por Sasuke e entregar-se a este sentimento! =) ... E, Ciane... *capota* Eu? Escrever roteiros de filmes de aventura!? OMG! *desmaia* Que legal, flor, que este Fic está lhe agradando o suficiente para pensar nisso, rsrs... Mas, é muita gentileza sua em fazer este comentário, rs. E vc foi a única! Meldels! A única que tentou entender o lado do Naruto! *o* ... Só vc mesmo, flor! Adorei! Eu tentei aliviar a barra dele neste novo capítulo... É complicado pensar em algo racionalmente quando se tem quase certeza de que o amor de sua vida irá morrer. =/ ... Coitado. E me doeu o coração também ao lançar Hinata até o chão naquelas condições... Tadinha. Mas, realmente, tuuudo para o bem de SasuHina! E acho que somente a partir de um grande choque para fazê-la entender de fato que o amor que ela sente por Naruto não vale o sofrimento de não se sentir amada. Adorei a mudança que sugeriu! Kkkkk... Deixar a Sakura cair no chão! Seria crossover, rs. Espero que tenha gostado deste capítulo, flor! Quando escrevi a cena NaruSaku lembrei de vc... =) ... Bjs, minha amiga querida! _

_**Nyo-mila (minha filha): **__Musume! *o* ... Minha flor querida! Adoooro cada comentário seu, rs. O Gaara emo foi tudo de bom! E o Neji pedindo um filho foi MARA! *babaaaa* Vou à caça de um Neji para te dar um irmãozinho, flor! Huahahua... Agora... se dependesse de vc, eu matava o Naruto, né? Que campanha! =D ... Sasuke chorando pensando que o super-homem apareceria para salvar a Hina foi POWER! Ri pacas, flor! Só vc mesmo! E sim, musume, ela sobreviveu e espero que curta este novo capítulo! Ebaaa! *o* ... Te amo, flor! _

_**BelaRaven: **__Bela-chan! *o* ... Eu adoro vc, flor! Sempre querida! Espero que este capítulo seja melhor que o outro apenas para ver seus comentários gentis por aqui novamente, rs. Aaah, eu li ontem Ice Box! (eu amooo aquele Fic!) Já mando meu review por lá! *o* ... Bjs, minha flor querida!_

* * *

_OBRIGADA_

_!Por lerem... Por comentarem... Por acompanharem!_

_Bjs carinhosos_

_FranHyuuga_


	7. Entre Armas e Flores

****

Preciosa Pérola

_(Por FranHyuuga)_

_--_

"_**Entre Armas e Flores"**_

_Capítulo 7_

_--_

_-_

_A figura tenebrosa sorriu mais abertamente enquanto encarava Sasuke com o olhar gélido. A voz debochada soou como alerta:_

_- Típico de um Uchiha._

A jovem não ousava respirar. Estava paralisada diante do medo que sentia ao encarar os olhos divertidos do homem que chegara. Olhos de uma cor tão distinta, tão diferente. Um tom lilás que brilhava ao fitar Sasuke, como se estivesse feliz em vê-lo defensivo. Como se esperasse que Sasuke atirasse.

_- Demorou a chegar... _– A voz do Uchiha soou tão fria quanto seu olhar. – _Wakasa. _

"Wakasa?", Hinata questionou-se. Não sabia a que se referia aquele título, mas seu coração descompassado e o terror que parecia consumi-la indicavam o perigo.

Ela estudou os traços do estranho. Além dos orbes diferentes, a pele era pálida, quase translúcida. Os lábios brancos, sem cor. Os cabelos em tom prata eram penteados para trás e tinham um aspecto brilhoso, como se estivessem molhados. Mas, o que a fazia arrepiar-se em um terror insano era o belo sorriso desenhado naquela face de mármore. Um sorriso sádico e cruel. O sorriso de um _monstro_.

_- Você sabia que estávamos atrás do Palácio. _– A voz aveludada não combinava com o sarcasmo do sujeito. Uma voz melodiosa e suave demais para pertencer a ele. _– Deve saber que não o deixaremos partir com a bela jovem antes de nos indicar as coordenadas._

_- E o que o faz pensar que indicarei? _– Sasuke questionou em timbre grave. A face séria e os olhos fixos no inimigo deixavam-no com um aspecto sombrio.

O sorriso sádico apenas alargou-se em resposta. A cada minuto, Hinata assustava-se com o humor fúnebre do sujeito.

_- É tão idiota quanto me falaram, Uchiha. _– Afirmou. A arma em punho alterou seu alvo e fixou-se sobre a figura da Hyuuga. – _Seria uma pena que essa beleza sofresse danos, não é?_

Sasuke deu um passo ameaçador em direção ao sujeito. O punho cerrou-se mais fortemente contra a arma e o dedo indicador tremeu sobre o gatilho. Ele estava furioso com as ousadas palavras daquele louco.

Um _louco_ que se divertia em vê-lo tão transtornado apenas por ter se referido à jovem que o acompanhava.

_- Eu tenho vontade de machucá-la... _– O estranho falou ainda sorrindo, encarando o corpo da jovem encolher-se como se os próprios braços pudessem protegê-la. _–_ _Somente pela curiosidade em saber o que faria. _– Completou com uma sinceridade fria e cortante.

Sasuke trincou os dentes sentindo seu interior revolver em puro ódio. _Ele mataria aquele sujeito dolorosamente_. Enquanto elaborava planos diversos para que uma ágil bala fosse alojada na mente sádica à sua frente, uma voz o interrompeu:

_- Não ouse apontar a arma para ela, Hidan_. – O timbre grave era ameaçador. Um tom frio e autoritário que fez o sujeito recuar com um suspiro resignado.

A sombra da nova figura que surgia por entre as densas árvores aproximou-se com passos calmos. O sol poente concedia uma visão parcial e o rosto era obscurecido pela falta de luminosidade. Não era possível identificá-lo, mas a voz inconfundivelmente autoritária e repleta de uma ironia ácida tornou-se audível novamente:

_- Afinal, ela é mais valiosa estando viva, não é, Hinata?_

A jovem reconheceu aquele timbre. Jamais seria capaz de esquecê-lo. Os dedos frágeis agarraram-se à blusa de Sasuke em um movimento desesperado e os orbes ônix a estudaram sem entender a intensidade de seus sentimentos.

O Uchiha notou de maneira incômoda a intimidade com a qual o homem se referia à Hyuuga e franziu o cenho ao vê-la tão transtornada. Ela fitava fixamente a sombra indistinta sob a densa folhagem, aguardando seu _predador_ matá-la.

_- P-Por... quê? _– Ela balbuciou mecanicamente, parecendo não aguardar resposta alguma.

Sasuke não soube definir se ela questionou a si mesma ou ao potencial inimigo que ainda não vira. Era como se lembranças dolorosas a estivessem consumindo naquele momento.

- _Não... – _A palavra soou como súplica por entre os lábios da jovem e o moreno não hesitou em abraçá-la com um dos braços enquanto o outro mantinha-se direcionado à _sombra_, com a arma fixa entre os dedos.

Embora não pudesse compreender o que a "sombra" fizera que deixou Hinata tão aflita, havia uma indubitável certeza: _Ela a conhecia_.

_**

* * *

**_

O coração falhou uma batida ao ouvir aquelas palavras. Naruto a mirava com sinceridade; o amor impresso nas safiras plácidas.

Ele manteve-se silencioso, algo incomum ao seu temperamento explosivo. Sakura ainda o fitava com certa dúvida, como se não o tivesse ouvido claramente. _Talvez_ fosse pela declaração repentina; _talvez _porque seu interior parecia aquecer-se com aquele olhar.

O olhar _dele_.

O olhar que ela buscou obter incessantemente de quem deveria lhe conceder.

E que ela encontrava, naquele instante, ao fitar a face serena e o sorriso convidativo de _Naruto_.

À sua frente, ela vislumbrava quem lhe concedeu alento quando precisou. Fitava quem não se importava com seus gritos histéricos ou suas crises de mau-humor. À sua frente havia um _homem_ com quem ela não se preocupava em manter as _aparências_.

_Naruto _amava a sua _essência_.

E todo o corpo de Sakura reagia ao loiro, como se lhe enviasse sinais constantes de alerta para que não ignorasse o ritmo frenético de seu coração ou o suor que tomava conta de suas mãos naquele momento.

_Talvez _fosse _loucura_ o que estava prestes a fazer.

Mas, com _Naruto _até mesmo a loucura tornava-se _compreensível_.

A jovem sentiu a brisa suave sobre sua face e seus orbes esmeraldinos assistiram os cabelos rebeldes do Uzumaki balançarem ao ritmo do vento. Os poucos raios solares que venciam as copas das densas árvores que os cercavam reluziam sobre os fios loiros, como se os iluminassem. A rosada permitiu-se sorrir com aquela cena. Como um _sol_, Naruto a aquecia por dentro e Sakura estava cansada de negar a si mesma estas sensações.

Ela notou a confusão do loiro ao vê-la sorrindo e divertiu-se quando as sobrancelhas dele arquearam-se com surpresa ao acompanhar com _aquele olhar_ seu caminhar calmo, aproximando-a do Uzumaki.

Sakura tomou uma das mãos de Naruto entre as suas e conduziu-a até a altura do próprio peito, na intenção de fazê-lo sentir como seu coração correspondia à declaração recebida.

- _Naruto, arigatou. _– Ela sussurrou com a voz suave. _– Meu coração está dizendo o mesmo a você_. – Completou, fitando-o fixamente.

O olhar do Uzumaki era carinhoso à rosada, mas o semblante estava ligeiramente temeroso.

_- Etto... Sakura-chan. _– O loiro balbuciou com um sorriso nervoso. A mão livre pousou sobre a nuca, bagunçando ainda mais os cabelos loiros. _– Eu não entendi o que você quis dizer_.

A jovem franziu o cenho, irritada. Como ele não entendera!? Soltou-lhe a mão com um movimento brusco e exclamou exaltada:

_- Baka-Naruto! Estou dizendo que também te amo! _– Afirmou com a voz autoritária.

_- Sakura-chan... _– O loiro falou, encarando-a incrédulo. Não tardou para que seus lábios desenhassem o sorriso tão característico, alargando-se conforme a compreensão o envolvia.

_- Que momento lindo. _– Uma voz grave ecoou pela vegetação; tão sombria que Sakura sentiu seus pêlos eriçarem-se. _– Comovente_. – O sujeito concluiu com certo sarcasmo enquanto se aproximava.

Naruto envolveu o pulso de Sakura e puxou-a para trás de si, fixando os olhos sobre a mata à procura do autor daquele timbre. Amaldiçoou-se por ter abandonado a mochila a uma distância considerável, impedindo-o de pegar a arma que se fazia necessária.

_Era tarde demais._

Quando a pessoa aproximou-se o suficiente para que seu rosto se tornasse visível, Naruto a fitou com surpresa e sua voz soou assustada:

_- Você!_

_**

* * *

**_

Sasuke amaldiçoou as frondosas árvores que os cercavam. Malditas que não permitiam aos escassos raios solares alcançarem a face daquele homem. O terror que Hinata demonstrava naquele momento deixava-o extremamente atento a quaisquer ações daquela _sombra_ e a arma perfeitamente engatilhada mantinha-se direcionada a ela. O Uchiha trincava os dentes na tentativa de não ceder ao impulso de movimentar seu dedo e acabar com aquilo. Era necessário manter-se calmo e conhecer todos os riscos.

_- Ficará escondido entre as sombras? _– Sasuke questionou em tom desafiante. – _Está com medo? _– Completou com a voz debochada, esperando que o homem se aproximasse para deixá-lo ver quem era.

Uma risada fria ecoou pela densa floresta. Hinata contraiu-se um pouco mais ao sentir-se arrepiar com aquele timbre. Ela mantinha os orbes presos ao solo, temendo ver à sua frente a única pessoa que mais desejava _esquecer_.

_- Se quiser ver minha face, Uchiha... _– O homem respondeu, divertido. – _Basta pedir_. – Concluiu aproximando-se o suficiente para que o rosto fosse iluminado pela fraca luz do sol poente.

Os orbes ônix de Sasuke, perscrutadores e defensivos, cravaram-se sobre os traços masculinos, estudando-os em sua mente na tentativa de resgatar quaisquer memórias que envolvessem aquela face. Não conhecia aquele homem, mas não poderia ignorar a característica que irrevogavelmente o relacionava à Hinata: seus _olhos _eram _perolados_.

Apesar da semelhança, Sasuke notou que, diferentemente da mulher que amava, as pérolas não eram brilhantes, tampouco belas. Eram opacas e frígidas, tão densas que se comparavam ao gelo.

- _Um Hyuuga_. – Afirmou.

Os orbes perolados eram gélidos ao encararem Sasuke. Não houve resposta àquela afirmativa. O homem possuía o semblante inexpressivo, a postura altiva e os braços cruzados sobre o peito. Não manifestava quaisquer indícios de medo diante da arma que lhe era apontada.

_- Hidan! _– A voz autoritária fluiu por entre os lábios finos. _– Faça alguma coisa útil e acenda uma fogueira. _– Ordenou ainda fitando as pedras ônix que pareciam queimar em puro ódio. _– Vamos montar acampamento_.

_- Merda! Por que eu!? _– Reclamou o homem de cabelos prateados, mas moveu-se em obediência à ordem.

O inimigo mantinha as pérolas fixas sobre a face de Sasuke e seus pés moveram-se com graciosidade, aproximando-se tão imponente como uma serpente certa da fragilidade de sua presa. Hinata agarrou-se mais fortemente à camisa do moreno, reagindo àquela aproximação indesejada.

_- Quem é você? _– A voz de Sasuke continha um timbre ácido que parecia não causar efeito sobre o sujeito à sua frente. Em resposta, um sorriso desdenhoso surgiu na face pálida, concedendo-lhe um caráter sombrio.

Os orbes perolados recaíram sobre a imagem de Hinata e a voz fluiu sardônica:

_- É uma falta de respeito não apresentar a família, __**prima**_.

A Hyuuga engoliu em seco, fitando o chão para fugir daqueles olhos que pareciam desnudá-la, fazendo seu interior revolver e sua autoestima reduzir-se a _nada_.

_- D-Desculpe... Nii-san _**[1]**_. _– Sussurrou a jovem, arrancando um sorriso sarcástico do sujeito e um olhar desgostoso de Sasuke.

- _Patética, como sempre, Hinata-__**sama**__. _– A resposta do inimigo foi seca. _– Não me surpreende continuar o mesmo fracasso. _– Afirmou com falsa decepção. Após um longo suspiro, sua voz soou fria. – _Devia ter aceitado ao meu_ _**convite**_.

Hinata encolheu-se à menção daquela palavra. Ela sabia ao que o primo se referia, mas lutou consigo mesma para evitar as lembranças dolorosas. Não poderia fraquejar mais do que o fazia naquele momento. Havia Sasuke ao seu lado e _por ele_ era necessário manter-se forte.

O moreno observava atentamente cada gesto do sujeito em relação à Hyuuga e não gostava nem um pouco da maneira íntima com a qual ele falava, tampouco dos olhares audazes sobre o corpo feminino e trêmulo. Era como se houvesse prazer em torná-la tão amedrontada, em fazê-la tão frágil diante de suas palavras rudes.

_- Não respondeu minha pergunta. _– A frase expressava ordem e a impaciência era palpável em cada palavra.

Os orbes frios, sem cor, voltaram-se novamente ao inexpressivo Uchiha. O rosto tornava-se funesto ao ser iluminado pela fogueira recém-acesa por Hidan. Era a primeira vez que Sasuke vislumbrava um brilho naqueles orbes opacos e frívolos que pareciam desejar matá-lo dolorosamente.

_- Interessante que nem mesmo você se lembre de mim, Uchiha_. – Respondeu-lhe o jovem com desinteresse. _­– Como capitão do time de basquete, você devia reconhecer os membros de seu time. _– Completou com o olhar gélido.

O Uchiha encarou aquela face impassível e com a nova informação, apenas um nome invadiu-lhe a mente:

_- Hyuuga Neji..._

_**---Flash Back On---**_

_O sol alto no céu límpido anunciava o meio-dia. Estava quente e cinco adolescentes ofegavam na quadra de esportes da escola, cansados das incontáveis cestas que realizaram._

_- Teme, vamos parar! _– _Naruto gritou, sentando-se no chão com o cenho franzido. – Estamos treinando há horas! – Reclamou sem se importar com o olhar duro de Sasuke._

_- Até mesmo meu fogo da juventude está se apagando. – Um rapaz de olhos negros e redondos completou, sentando-se ao lado do loiro._

_- Vocês reclamam muito. – O Uchiha anunciou categórico. – Ainda não estamos prontos para a final de amanhã. Como capitão, eu..._

_- Este é um time de fracassados. – A voz fria do jovem de longos cabelos castanhos cortou-o. – É inútil treinar esperando vencer o destino._

_Os olhares incrédulos sobre a face inexpressível do mais novo integrante do time Snake __**[2]**__ foram devidamente ignorados. _

_- Só porque você não tem vínculo nenhum com este time, não significa que possa falar deste jeito, Neji! – O loiro foi o primeiro a se impor. Não gostara nem um pouco daquela arrogante afirmativa. _

_- Naruto tem razão, babaca. – O quinto integrante da Snake concordou entredentes, ocultando seus caninos sobressalentes enquanto encarava com olhos selvagens a figura impassível do outro. – Se não fosse por ordem da diretoria, você não estaria no time._

_- Kiba, isso é irrelevante. – Sasuke expressou encarando os orbes perolados de forma enigmática. – Se estamos treinando, Hyuuga, é porque sua entrada repentina no time gerou desarmonia nos passes. – Delatou em tom grave. _

_- Vamos esfriar os ânimos, pessoal. – O rapaz de olhos redondos pediu com cautela. – Esse ano será diferente e venceremos a Sand __**[3]**__! Tenho certeza! – Exclamou levantando-se. – Ou não me chamo Rock Lee! – Concluiu sorrindo com suas energias renovadas._

_- Yoshi __**[4]**__! – Naruto gritou em concordância. _

_Repentinamente, Kiba distanciou-se do grupo com passos apressados, atraindo olhares curiosos. Sasuke, Lee, Naruto e Neji observaram o rapaz de cabelos castanhos e bagunçados envolver uma moça frágil entre seus baços. Não tardou para que reconhecessem tratar-se de Hinata. _

_O Uchiha mantinha as pedras ônix sobre a cena que se desenrolava. Kiba sorria abertamente diante da timidez de Hinata que corava ao ouvi-lo dizer algo que não era possível ouvir àquela distância. Ao lado da bela Hyuuga havia Shino, um rapaz sério que sempre a acompanhava como um verdadeiro cão de guarda._

_Neji encarava com igual intensidade a intimidade de sua prima com aquele 'sujeito irritante'. Ao voltar sua atenção ao Uchiha, notou o interesse incomum que ele demonstrava. Franziu o cenho com o brilho enciumado daquelas pedras ônix. Com raiva, envolveu a bola de basquete em suas mãos e lançou-a com destino ao rosto de Sasuke, mas este se desviou em tempo, resultado de seus bons reflexos. Os olhos do capitão da Snake cravaram-se com frieza sobre as pérolas raivosas._

_- Vamos treinar. – Ordenou o Hyuuga, mas suas palavras queriam dizer "Tire os olhos dela". _

_Sasuke entendeu o recado._

_- Uma pausa não nos fará mal. – Respondeu seco, voltando a admirar o sorriso tímido de Hinata. Apesar de sua fala, as palavras que pensou foram "Vai sonhando"._

_Neji aproximou-se o suficiente para que somente o moreno pudesse ouvi-lo:_

_- Um fracassado será sempre um fracassado. – E novamente o significado de suas palavras era outro: "Hinata não é para você"._

_- Creio que você saiba disso mais do que eu. – O Uchiha afirmou com a voz ferina, como se dissesse claramente: "Nem para você"._

_O dia seguiu-se com treinos árduos e o clima carregado entre Neji e Sasuke era palpável, mas incompreendido pelos companheiros. A rivalidade tornou-se densa demais para que Snake vencesse no dia seguinte e novamente Sand saíra vitoriosa._

_Nada disso deixou Sasuke mais arrasado do que o baile daquela noite. O baile no qual Naruto e Hinata beijaram-se._

_**---Flash Back Off---**_

_- Você nunca foi um Snake. _– Sasuke afirmou resoluto.

O sorriso de Neji alargou-se com aquela afirmativa. Era muita ingenuidade do Uchiha acreditar que um dia o Hyuuga interessou-se em fazer parte daquele time patético.

_- Apenas um jogo foi o suficiente para provar que você sempre foi um fracassado, Sasuke. _– A voz debochada alcançou o entendimento do moreno como um _dejà vu_.

_- Não. ­_– A resposta foi direta. O Uchiha envolveu a cintura de Hinata deixando-a ao seu lado. – _Provou apenas que você fracassou_. – Concluiu deixando claro que ele conseguira conquistar o coração da Hyuuga, diferente do sujeito à sua frente.

Neji franziu o cenho, mas a postura manteve a altivez tão comum à sua imagem. Ele fitou a prima que encarava o chão, ainda trêmula. Ela sempre manifestara aquele medo irracional quando se aproximava. Era uma odiosa realidade que o Uchiha lhe esfregara na cara.

_- Abaixe a arma. _– O Hyuuga ordenou com a voz contida. Sasuke manteve-se impassível. _– Haku está ficando impaciente._

Os orbes ônix expressaram dúvida.

_- Quem? _– Não houve tempo de obter resposta, pois a dor que envolveu a mão de Sasuke foi lancinante. Instantaneamente, a arma soltou-se de seus dedos e caiu sobre as folhas secas das árvores que os envolviam.

O Uchiha exclamou um sonoro grito segurando a mão que se tingia com o tom escarlate de seu próprio sangue. Ele olhou para a árvore mais próxima que havia, apenas para encontrar um _senbon_ **[5] **preso ao tronco. "Uma arma ninja?", pensou.

- _Sasuke! _– Hinata moveu-se, tomando a mão ferida entre as suas à procura da fonte daquele sangue. Havia um estreito furo na palma da mão masculina que se transpassava para o outro lado, exatamente entre os poucos espaços dos ossos.

Dentre as sombras das árvores, uma criança surgiu. A face infantil era inexpressiva. Os olhos castanhos brilhavam ao crepitar das chamas. Os fios negros pareciam macios e moldavam os traços delicados.

O Uchiha puxou a mão ensangüentada retirando-a dos cuidados de Hinata. Ele voltou a colocar-se à frente dela, protegendo-a contra a nova figura _aparentemente_ inocente que surgira.

_- Haku, onde está a Mitsashi? _– Neji questionou, divertindo-se com as expressões temerosas do Uchiha.

_- Concluindo __**aquela**__ missão, Hyuuga-sama. _– A criança respondeu, fitando com seus orbes melancólicos o homem que atingira. _– Não acertei nenhum ponto capaz de trazer problemas. _– Afirmou, referindo-se à mão ferida.

Sasuke trincou os dentes. Quem era aquela criança capaz de utilizar aquele instrumento ninja com tamanha precisão? De fato, a dor que lhe envolvera inicialmente já não era tão intensa.

_- Sempre bondoso, não é? _– Neji sibilou rolando os olhos. _– Da próxima vez que precisar utilizar o senbon, mate-o. _– Ordenou fitando Sasuke. _– Mas, acho que não teremos maiores problemas com o Uchiha. _– Completou em timbre ameaçador.

Hidan que havia saído após acender a fogueira retornou com algumas malas em mãos. Jogou-as sobre o chão sem cuidado algum, balbuciando palavrões que todos julgaram apropriado ignorar.

_- E-Ela é apenas... uma criança. _– Hinata sussurrou, assustada com a ordem de Neji. Como ele poderia ordenar a um ser de aparência tão doce que matasse alguém?

Com o silêncio da mata, os ouvidos bem treinados de Haku captaram as palavras da Hyuuga. A voz melodiosa daquela criança fluiu com uma sabedoria inquestionável:

_- A morte faz parte do ciclo natural das coisas. Eu apenas sou um instrumento que a torna mais próxima. _– E os lábios riscaram um sorriso triste. _– Apenas para constar, sou um garoto._

Os orbes perolados da jovem arregalaram-se em surpresa. Ao olhar as unhas pintadas de um verde escuro e o quimono florido de Haku era fácil considerar sua aparência tão feminina quanto a de uma garota. Mas, o que o tornava ainda mais distinto era a facilidade com a qual ele encarava a morte. Um ser com a face angelical que possuía em seus olhos o maior sofrimento humano.

_- Hidan, pare de reclamar e garanta que o Uchiha não tentará fugir. _– A voz fria de Neji ordenou e os olhos púrpura brilharam com a expectativa de cumprir o que lhe fora solicitado. Certamente, o homem de cabelos prateados pensara em inúmeras maneiras de incapacitar Sasuke para quaisquer tentativas de fuga. Algumas delas deviam incluir membros arrancados e sangue manchando aquelas folhas irritantemente verdes.

­Neji fitou-o, já conhecendo as atrocidades que facilmente invadiam a mente perversa de seu capataz. Resolveu completar:

_- Mantenha-o vivo, Hidan. _

_- É uma pena... _

O homem aproximou-se com o semblante calmo até o casal, mas Sasuke afastava-se a cada passo que Hidan insistia em dar. Hinata mantinha-se atrás do corpo do moreno, temendo a próxima investida do inimigo.

_­- Uchiha, se continuar assim minha paciência se esgotará. _– Hidan reclamou, mas o sorriso sádico passava a alargar-se em seus lábios sem cor.

_- Não vou me entregar. _– Sasuke sentenciou.

A mão de Hidan pousou às suas costas, retirando dali uma faca visivelmente afiada.

_- Não posso negar: você é insistente. _– Revelou. _– Mas, isso não é suficiente para me deter. _– Completou em timbre frio.

Hidan avançou contra o corpo de Sasuke que se desviou com agilidade, mas preocupado com a Hyuuga atrás de si. Outra investida de Hidan, um pouco mais feroz, e Sasuke precisou puxar a jovem para que ela também não se ferisse. Se o ritmo se mantivesse assim, logo ele estaria derrotado.

Em um impulso, Sasuke lançou-se sobre Hidan, segurando seu pulso com a faca enquanto a outra mão envolveu o pescoço pálido com força. O homem ainda sorria quando com a mão livre envolveu, também, o pescoço do moreno, surpreendendo-o.

Era esperado que Hidan tentasse retirar a mão de seu pescoço e não atacar com igual técnica. A intensidade do aperto de Hidan era fenomenal, incomparável com o que Sasuke era capaz de fazer com sua mão ferida.

Não poderia perder se quisesse proteger Hinata, mas a situação começava a se tornar insustentável. Sasuke concentrou-se na mão que continha a faca e, embora sentisse o ar começar a faltar, exerceu força suficiente para baixar a arma e voltá-la para a perna direita de Hidan. Com esforço, ele conseguiu fazer a lâmina penetrar a carne da coxa do inimigo que se retraiu ao sentir a dor.

Sasuke sentiu o pescoço livre da pressão dos dedos de aço do outro, mas a falta de ar causou-lhe dor quando os pulmões encheram-se desesperadamente. Foi preciso curvar-se para diminuir o incômodo e ao fazê-lo sua guarda tornou-se baixa.

Hidan moveu-se rapidamente, com a faca ainda presa à coxa. Sua mão envolveu o pulso da Hyuuga e puxou-o até que o corpo feminino se chocasse com violência contra o dele. Sasuke fitou aturdido o homem retirar a faca da coxa sem aparente sofrimento e então direcioná-la à pele alva de Hinata, sobre a sua jugular.

_- E então, Uchiha? _– Hidan questionou com um sorriso torpe.

As lágrimas cristalinas passaram a molhar a face delicada da Hyuuga. Ela balbuciou:

_- Sasuke, p-por favor... fuja. _– A voz era abafada pelo medo que sentia. E mesmo sob aquelas condições, ela pensava na segurança do Uchiha. Preferia ter sua vida acabada naquele momento a vê-lo sofrer.

_- Eu me entrego_. – A voz fluiu mecânica, mas convicta. As mãos do Uchiha penderam ao lado do corpo e ele fitava o semblante satisfeito de Hidan.

_- É assim que se fala. _– Exclamou, jogando o corpo da Hyuuga em direção ao líder Wakasa.

Neji segurou os ombros femininos sem nenhum cuidado, fitando seu rosto com as pérolas de um predador. A jovem fremiu ao ter aquele olhar analítico sobre si. Um olhar frio e insensível às lágrimas que ainda abandonavam os orbes de Hinata.

Sasuke a olhava descrente de que a perdera naquele momento. Não sabia o que aconteceria com a jovem sob a posse daquele maldito Hyuuga.

_- Coloque as mãos para trás. _– Hidan ordenou, ignorando a pose impotente do outro que obedecia sem contestar. Os pulsos foram presos por uma grossa corda. – _Ande. _– O homem de cabelos prateados o empurrou, conduzindo-o até uma árvore. – _Abaixe. _– Falou novamente e quando o moreno o fez, a corda envolveu o dorso junto ao tronco.

Hinata observava Sasuke ser amarrado à árvore. As mãos estavam sobre o peito, movendo-se uma contra a outra em um gesto nervoso. Ela rezava mentalmente para que Kami **[6]** protegesse seu amor.

_- Temos assuntos pendentes , Hinata-sama. _– A voz do Hyuuga foi sussurrada sobre o ouvido da jovem, fazendo-a estremecer involuntariamente.

_- N-Nii-san... _– Ela tentou responder, mas o Hyuuga a cortou.

_- Haku! Monte as barracas. _– Expressou com autoridade. _– Hidan, cuide do Uchiha._

E envolvendo a cintura da Hyuuga, Neji conduziu-a às sombras das árvores.

­_- Aonde vai levá-la!? _– Sasuke perguntou com a voz embargada. Os orbes perolados daquela a quem amava fixaram-se nos seus, em um pedido mudo para que não tentasse nada.

Neji ignorou-o, empurrando levemente a prima com destino à mata densa e escura.

_- Hinata!! _– O grito do Uchiha ressoou pelas sombras quando a figura da jovem sumiu.

**Continua...**

**[1] **Nii-san: _irmão_.

**[2] **Snake: _escolhi o termo "cobra" em inglês. Acho que combina com o Sasuke. ;)_

**[3] **Sand: _significa "areia" em inglês. Imaginei que o jogo fosse com a Vila da Areia, rs. ;)_

**[4] **Yoshi: _sim... um pouco espirituoso em japonês._

**[5] **Senbon: _agulhas compridas e metálicas, usadas como projéteis._

**[6] **Kami: _deus._

* * *

_Meu Jashin! _

_O que acharam deste capítulo? =P_

_**Sakura correspondeu ao amor de Naruto!**_

_**Quem está com Naruto e Sakura? **__(Eu sei, vocês querem me matar, rs)_

_**Sasuke e Hinata estão em verdadeiros apuros... O.O**_

_**O que Neji fará com a prima? **__(Façam suas apostas, rs!)_

* * *

_Que demora para que este capítulo saísse. _

_**Desculpe-me, povo**__!_

_Minha vida está muito agitada ultimamente._

_Estou me dividindo entre o TCC, os estágios e a preparação para o casamento, rs._

_Neste sábado, __eu recebo um sobrenome novo__! =) ... Casarei no civil._

_Por tudo isso, infelizmente, __não poderei responder aos comentários com o carinho que merecem__. =(_

_Mas, saibam que estou muuuuito __**FELIZ**__ por cada palavra de incentivo que recebi!!!_

_**Agradeço a cada um de vocês, minhas flores! 8D**_

_**Saky-chan Haruno**__ (suas palavras me animaram, flor!), __**Yasu Ika**__ (você é sempre tão fofa, Yasu!), __**Maria Lua**__ (adoro cada torcida sua, minha querida!), __**Uchiha Bianca**__ (nossa, se você soubesse como me deixou feliz, Bi... muito querida meeeesmo!), __**Loo-chan**__ (minha querida companheira e amiga... você sabe que adoro cada palavra sua!), __**Hachi-chan 2**__ (estamos no Orkut! rs... flor, você é dez!), __**Nyo-mila**__ (minha musume lindíssima!), __**Ciane Hana**__ (com quem posso contar sempre... cada comentário me deixa feliz!), __**Marcy Bolger**__ (meu anjo de asas negras... só você mesmo! rs), __**Gabbi.x3**__ (eu ri com sua "listinha"! rs... muito criativa, flor!), __**BelaRaven**__ (minha flor querida, obrigada!), __**Franzinha õ.õ**__ (minha querida, você me deixou com um largo sorriso ao ler suas palavras... obrigada!), __**Hanae Ichiara**__ (você é dez, flor! sempre criativa e linda!) e __**Pinkuiro**__ (Pink-chan! linda flor... obrigada por seus incentivos!)... e __**todas as pessoas**__ queridas que lêem!_

_

* * *

_

_!Agradeço imeeensamente!_

_E vocês sabem como funciona comigo, né?_

_**...Flores ou Pedras...**_

_!Sejam Sinceros!_

_**!Reviews!**_


	8. Nas mãos do inimigo

**N/A:**_ Pensei que nunca atualizaria este Fanfic, mas o que os comentários dos leitores (e alguns xingamentos, rs) não fazem, não é? *sorriso amarelo* DESCULPEM-ME! DESCULPEM-ME!_

_

* * *

_

**Preciosa Pérola**

_(Por FranHyuuga)_

"_**Nas mãos do inimigo"**_

_Capítulo 8_

Estava escuro e as grossas raízes das árvores impediam que os passos fossem equilibrados. Hinata sentia a mão de Neji sobre suas costas, empurrando-a cada vez mais em direção à densa vegetação. A respiração da Hyuuga estava alterada e as mãos delicadas buscavam apoio nos troncos das frondosas árvores.

Não sabia há quanto tempo caminhavam e o medo começava a dominá-la por completo ao notar que Neji fazia questão de levá-la o mais distante possível do acampamento onde Sasuke estava. O que ele pretendia?

Repentinamente, o líder Wakasa envolveu o braço feminino e puxou-o de encontro a uma árvore. Hinata exclamou um gemido assustado quando sentiu o corpo de Neji pressioná-la contra a madeira envelhecida, fazendo-a arrepiar-se com terror que a envolveu.

O rosto inexpressivo do Wakasa afundou-se no pescoço da Hyuuga e ela voltou a face para o lado oposto, desejando que o primo não fizesse nada além daquilo. Ela ouviu Neji inalar o odor de sua pele e os lábios masculinos subiram até o lóbulo de sua orelha, o que gerou em Hinata um pânico incontrolável. Ela tentou empurrá-lo, mas as mãos masculinas prenderam-se sobre a cintura delgada e o corpo forte encaixou-se melhor no dela.

_- Você continua com o mesmo cheiro. _– A voz grave estava rouca e a jovem notou a malícia no timbre. _– Insuportavelmente doce._

A língua do líder Wakasa dançou sobre a pele alva enquanto uma das mãos afundava-se sob a blusa da Hyuuga. O contato dos dedos frios sobre a pele feminina fez com que o homem estremecesse pelo desejo; somente ele sabia o quanto aquilo o deixava excitado.

Hinata tentou mais uma vez empurrá-lo, sentindo as lágrimas rolarem livres pelo rosto, mas a cada vez que se movimentava sentia o corpo masculino pressioná-la mais, oprimindo o pouco da esperança que sentia. Ela temia que Neji continuasse, ciente de que se mataria se ele a tornasse sua.

A mão habilidosa alcançou o seio revestido pelo sutiã e Neji expressou um suspiro deleitoso ao envolver o grande volume entre os dedos. Ao mesmo tempo, Hinata chorou mais intensamente, soluçando com tristeza pelo que a esperava. Suplicando mentalmente para que o homem parasse.

Os olhos perolados de Neji fixaram-se sobre o rosto feminino, reconhecendo a expressão de nojo que ele ostentava. As odiosas lágrimas estavam lá, mais uma vez!

_- Pare de chorar. _– Ele ordenou, severo.

Hinata inalou o ar, tentando conter as grossas lágrimas, mas foi inútil. Estava assustada com a situação. Assustada com as mãos de Neji e sua indubitável capacidade de não se importar com seus sentimentos.

_- Eu disse "pare"! _– A mão abandonou o seio e envolveu o rosto frágil, forçando os olhos perolados fitarem os seus.

_- N-Nii-san... _– A voz feminina balbuciou em um pedido desesperado para que ele não a forçasse a fazer o que intencionava.

As sobrancelhas perfeitas do Hyuuga franziram-se e os orbes brilharam com a raiva contida. As pérolas eram gélidas e decepcionadas quando a voz grave questionou:

_- Por que, Hinata? _– A jovem ficou confusa. _– Por que você __**nunca**__ me escolheu?_

Ela se surpreendeu com a mágoa impressa na frase, mas os orbes mantinham a frieza característica, uma verdadeira máscara. A mão que pressionava sua face tornou-se repentinamente carinhosa, como se temesse machucá-la. Ele secou algumas lágrimas com a ponta dos dedos, encarando-a como se a memorizasse. A Hyuuga ainda não entendia como o primo podia mudar tão rapidamente.

_- Responda. _– Havia um tom de ordem na palavra e a morena logo sentiu as pernas fracas com o medo que ainda a dominava.

_- E-Eu... _– Ela começou, incerta se devia realmente dizer o que pensava. _– Eu n-nunca soube o q-que você sentia._

O cenho masculino suavizou-se com a resposta e Neji aproximou seu rosto, ao ponto de seus lábios quase tocarem os da Hyuuga. Ele tinha as pérolas fixas sobre as dela, sem perder nenhum movimento.

_- Mesmo quando eu demonstrei __**naquela noite**__? _– A pergunta soou irônica, mas havia certa melancolia no timbre rouco.

Hinata virou o rosto receando que o primo tomasse seus lábios como já fizera no passado. O coração apertou-se no peito pela lembrança dolorosa que a frase de Neji reacendeu, fazendo-a recordar de seu passado...

***Flash Back On***

_Era noite quando Hinata chegou em casa com a roupa molhada pela chuva torrencial que caía sobre Konoha. Os longos cabelos estavam grudados sobre a face alva, ressaltando o leve tom vermelho ao redor dos olhos perolados. Ela havia chorado._

_A casa estava silenciosa e as luzes apagadas, indicando que a Hyuuga estava sozinha. Ela suspirou aliviada, pois não precisaria justificar seu atraso. Abandonou a mochila com os materiais ao lado da porta e subiu as escadas até seu quarto, desejando um banho para aquecê-la. Não se preocupou em acender as luzes, limitando-se em tirar o grosso casaco que pesava sobre seu corpo._

- Onde estava?_ – A voz grave ecoou na escuridão do quarto e Hinata quase gritou com o susto. _

- Nii-san? _– Ela questionou fitando o jovem sair das sombras com elegância, sendo escassamente envolvido pelo luar que invadia o cômodo pela janela._

- Eu não sou seu irmão. _– Ressaltou com raiva. _– E você não respondeu minha pergunta.

_- _Ah... _– Ela suspirou tremendo levemente com o frio que sentia com as roupas molhadas. _– E-Eu estava c-com o Naruto.

_Há dois meses Hinata namorava o loiro estúpido por quem era apaixonada desde criança, contrariando tudo o que Hiashi-sama afirmava ser apropriado para sua filha. E Neji, que protegia a prima de todos os rapazes mal intencionados – muito embora ela sequer soubesse –, engolia em seco a louca vontade que sentia de bater no idiota do Uzumaki._

- O que ele fez? _– Questionou categórico, sabendo perfeitamente que Hinata havia chorado. _

_Os olhos perolados da jovem reluziam surpresa com a pergunta de Neji. Era fato que ele a conhecia perfeitamente bem, mas saber que ela estava triste com aquela escuridão e, especialmente, com as curtas palavras que trocaram era um pouco assustador. Ela fitou os próprios pés, chateada porque alguém tão frio quanto seu primo era sensível o suficiente para se preocupar com o que ela estava sentindo e o Naruto... Bem, esse era o principal problema._

- N-Nada! E-Ele... não f-fez nada! _– Flagrou-se na defensiva, com medo de que o primo soubesse que o Naruto deixou-a sozinha em frente a um restaurante àquela hora porque a Sakura precisava de ajuda. Claro que ela tinha dinheiro para pegar um táxi, mas preferiu seguir à pé na tentativa de esquecer o quanto a rosada mexia com seu namorado._

- Algumas vezes eu a acho mais estúpida que o próprio Naruto. _– Neji afirmou com reprovação, aproximando-se mais da prima que o fitava confusa. _– Você é capaz de ficar ao lado de alguém que não te quer. _– A frase era como ácido aos ouvidos da Hyuuga. Era tão claro para as pessoas que o loiro não a queria? O corpo feminino tremeu com a mão ousada que envolveu sua cintura e puxou-a até que os seios fossem pressionados pelo torso bem definido. _– Ao lado de alguém que não te deseja. _– De repente a voz do primo era rouca e inebriante, capaz de fazer as pernas fraquejarem, e a Hyuuga flagrou-se frágil diante do poder daquele timbre. _– Alguém que nunca irá vê-la como eu vejo. _– A declaração era surpreendente, mas Hinata não foi capaz de se mover, pois os lábios do primo envolveram os seus de forma possessiva e a língua exigente pediu passagem para aprofundar o beijo. _

_A Hyuuga sentiu seu coração acelerar quando Neji passou as mãos sobre seu corpo e os lábios mostraram o quanto ele desejava beijá-la. Tudo era tão diferente do que Naruto a fazia sentir... O loiro sempre fora paciente demais quando se tratava dela. Tinha receio de tocá-la e não o fazia com a frequência que ela ansiava. E Neji, daquela forma inesperada, beijava-a como se quisesse sorver seu sabor, como se buscasse fundir seus corpos._

_As mãos femininas agarraram-se aos cabelos sedosos do primo, puxando-o para aproximar-se mais, esquecendo-se de que ele não era quem o coração queria._

_E quando o primo empurrou-a gentilmente até a cama, ela permitiu porque a mente estava embriagada demais para contestar. O calor que a envolvia era intenso demais para que negasse a experiência de se sentir tão desejada. Quando o ar faltou aos pulmões e os perolados se encontraram, a Hyuuga sentiu-se constrangida com o brilho malicioso que o olhar do primo possuía. Aqueles olhos pareciam engoli-la e ela precisou cerrar as pálpebras para recuperar a razão, para evitar que um desastre acontecesse. Enquanto procurava se acalmar, o primo não a ajudava, acariciando suas pernas desnudas pela saia do Colégio, pressionando a pele com vigor enquanto os lábios beijavam seu queixo e pescoço._

_Não. Aquilo definitivamente não poderia acontecer. Ela não amava Neji e precisava interrompê-lo antes que seu corpo correspondesse irracionalmente, antes que fosse tarde demais. As mãos delicadas interromperam as carícias e o Hyuuga cessou os beijos ciente da rejeição. Silencioso, ele se levantou com sua comum altivez e manteve-se imóvel ao lado da cama. _

_Hinata se recompôs e levantou-se vagarosamente, extremamente constrangida pelo que havia acontecido. Céus, ela nunca imaginaria que fosse alvo do interesse de Neji! Ele nunca havia expressado nenhum sinal do que sentia. _

_Fitou o primo com receio, vendo-o com a face inexpressiva e os punhos cerrados. Droga, ela tinha acabado até mesmo com a amizade que havia entre os dois? Achou melhor não dizer nada e seguiu para o banheiro anexado ao quarto, mas antes que pudesse fechar a porta, a mão masculina impediu o movimento segurando seu pulso. Os orbes perolados eram determinados quando a voz grave expressou:_

- Eu vou embora esta noite. _– A Hyuuga entreabriu os lábios, surpresa mais uma vez. _– Recebi uma proposta irrecusável e nunca mais nos veremos. _– Havia uma sinceridade cortante na frase. _– Venha comigo! _– Ele convidou com desespero, puxando seu pulso para sentir uma vez mais aquela dolorosa proximidade. _– Eu posso dar o que você nunca receberá daquele loiro idiota!

_Não queria que o primo fosse embora. Ele sempre estivera por perto e apesar de nunca ter interesse em conversar, ela sabia que Neji se importava consigo. Mas o convite a assustou. Havia uma nuance obcecada nos movimentos do primo e seus olhos eram perigosamente autoritários, como se quisessem convencê-la a segui-lo._

_Tentou se afastar, mas ele a conteve, fitando-a profundamente enquanto compreendia que ela __**nunca**__ o escolheria. Aquilo o irritou._

- Você vai apodrecer aqui, Hinata. _– A voz era gélida e o jovem lançou o corpo feminino para longe vendo-o cair sobre o chão do banheiro. Ele repudiou o medo que ela demonstrava em seus olhos e afirmou: _– É fraca demais para se proteger.

_- _P-Para onde v-você vai, Nii-san?– _A voz melodiosa questionou antes que o visse sair, demonstrando que ainda se importava em saber._

_- _Para um lugar onde vigora somente a Lei de Talião **[1]**.– _Ele ouviu uma expressão de desagrado no timbre aveludado e completou: – _Onde minha vida não valerá nada a não ser que beneficie alguém.

_E finalmente a prima compreendeu que Neji a queria por perto, porque seria provavelmente o único laço que lhe restaria. Ela viu o primo sair de seu quarto e permaneceu sentada sobre o piso do banheiro refletindo o quanto desejava que ele não partisse, especialmente para um lugar como o que descreveu. Levantou-se e correu ao encontro do primo, determinada em fazê-lo ficar, mas ele já havia abandonado a casa. _

***Flash Back Off***

_- E-Eu soube... que você havia se aliado a mercenários. _– A Hyuuga expressou, desejando mudar de assunto. _– Otoo-san d-disse que n-não passava de um... assassino. – _Neji sorriu desdenhoso e sussurrou ao ouvido da prima:

_- E você acreditou? _– A voz era ameaçadora.

_- N-Não... _– Balbuciou, incerta da própria resposta.

_- Ingênua. _– Censurou o Hyuuga afastando-se para fitá-la. _– Devia ter acreditado._

Hinata sentiu medo da afirmativa de Neji, lembrando-se de Sasuke amarrado no acampamento, vulnerável a qualquer investida hostil. Ela havia notado desde o início que o primo já não era o mesmo que conhecera... Não era tão ingênua quanto ele pensava. O que a havia deixado terrivelmente assustada foi o reencontro inesperado depois de longos anos recebendo cartas anônimas que tinha total certeza serem dele.

_- A-Aquelas cartas... _– Ela não concluiu a frase, aguardando alguma reação. Os lábios finos riscaram um sorriso e o corpo pressionou-a mais, fazendo-a se remexer incomodada.

_- Apenas uma forma de demonstrar que eu não a havia esquecido. _– Afirmou satisfeito com a expressão desgostosa dela. Neji desejava puni-la porque ela o havia rejeitado, recusando-se em acompanhá-lo para viver um relacionamento fadado ao fracasso. Certamente ele não contava que Uchiha Sasuke seria capaz de conquistá-la.

A partir da confirmação do primo, a Hyuuga soube definitivamente que precisava libertar Sasuke se quisesse mantê-lo a salvo. Ela compreendeu que o pavor que sentia ao encarar Neji era perfeitamente natural diante das atrocidades que o primo seria capaz de cometer.

Ela pediu a Kami que a ajudasse e novas lágrimas rolaram pelo rosto delicado, irritando o Wakasa que odiava o quanto a prima o rejeitava. Ele envolveu o rosto feminino entre as mãos novamente, sentindo uma fúria quase incontrolável envolvê-lo. Maldita mulher que mexia com seus sentidos! Maldita que o fazia se sentir um monstro!

_- Pare! _– Esbravejou vendo-a abrir os olhos marejados, deixando-o preso no pavor que as pérolas expressavam.

O pavor que _ele_ causava.

_- Você continua a mesma estúpida, Hinata. _– Afirmou com raiva. _– Vou ensiná-la a parar de chorar. _

Inclinou-se sobre a Hyuuga tocando os lábios sobre os dela, irritado com a força que ela fazia para desviar o rosto. Ele deslizou a língua para o interior da boca feminina com violência, sorvendo o sabor que ansiava, mesmo quando notou que a jovem manteve-se imóvel, sem corresponder aos movimentos ritmados e intensos.

Aquilo machucou seu orgulho masculino. Ela simplesmente o rejeitava, mesmo quando não tinha escolha! Mesmo sabendo que ele poderia matá-la!

Com um movimento brusco, ele interrompeu o beijo e jogou-a contra a terra com força, ouvindo-a gemer com a dor do impacto. Mas ela continuou a chorar, ela continuou a tremer apavorada, mesmo quando suas mãos não a tocavam.

_- Pare! _– Ele gritou furioso, marchando até a prima e segurando-a fortemente pelos braços.

A jovem fitou-o enquanto chorava, o corpo congelado pelo medo do que o primo seria capaz de fazer. Ela via nas pérolas agressivas um brilho maldoso, mas havia algo mais. Havia dor, muita dor.

Um breve momento de silêncio se fez enquanto ele observava o pranto de Hinata, encarando as lágrimas grossas que ele causara. Maldita mulher que o deixava _humano demais_, que o fazia repensar seus atos. Já havia machucado muitas mulheres covardemente, sentindo prazer em cada grito histérico. Mas aquela era diferente... _Hinata_ não o deixava agir como o monstro que era.

Levantou-se vagarosamente, soltando-a com um movimento rude. Sem encará-la, ele colocou as mãos nos bolsos e disse com a voz fria, cortante como uma faca:

_- Você não devia estar aqui. _– E pôs-se a caminhar com destino ao acampamento com tamanha elegância que se podia afirmar ser capaz de enxergar no escuro como se fosse dia. _– Se ficar parada aí, irá morrer._

As palavras eram convidativas, mas o timbre sem vida deixou-a assustada. A jovem levantou-se cambaleante, incrédula das atitudes do primo que, por fim, não a haviam forçado ao que esperava.

**

* * *

**

O Uchiha ainda fitava a escuridão da mata, sentindo a impotência envolvê-lo como se fosse asfixiá-lo. Nunca em toda a sua vida desejou matar alguém como desejava neste momento. Se Neji tocasse em um único fio de cabelo de Hinata, ele o faria conhecer o próprio inferno em vida!

_- Se você soubesse como é divertido ver sua cara. _– Hidan afirmou com escárnio, sorrindo malicioso com o grunhido que o moreno expressara.

Não esqueceria daquele comparsa. Faria questão de matá-lo lentamente por ser tão arrogantemente irritante. Arrancar cada um de seus membros soava uma ideia atraente.

_- Ela ainda não retornou. _– A voz quase feminina de Haku soou como sinos ao vento e Sasuke soube que aquela criança não se referia a Hinata.

_- Tenten sabe se cuidar, Haku. _– O outro afirmou rolando os olhos violetas. _– Ela deve estar se divertindo com aquele loiro barulhento. – _Os ônix fixaram-se sobre a figura de Hidan com total atenção. Naruto e Sakura também haviam sido surpreendidos pela Wakasa?

Remexeu-se incomodado com a sua irremediável falha. Nunca devia ter aceitado trazer Hinata e Sakura nesta missão de busca pelo Palácio Perdido do deus Yeti. Não quando sabia que a Wakasa também procurava a localização daquelas peças raras. Talvez quem merecesse o inferno fosse ele próprio, mas somente depois de garantir que todos estivessem em segurança... Somente depois de _Hinata _estar totalmente segura.

Sons de passos atraíram a atenção de Sasuke e logo a figura imperiosa de Neji surgiu em meio à vegetação. Os perolados frios caíram sobre a figura do moreno e logo se desviaram para Hidan:

_- Faça-o falar. _– A ordem gerou nos orbes violetas um brilho maldoso, mas o Uchiha se preocupava com outra coisa no momento.

_- Onde está Hinata? _– A voz era um rugido baixo.

A jovem surgiu logo atrás do primo, sendo iluminada pelas chamas da fogueira. Os perolados estava marejados e a roupa suja de terra. Haviam marcas vermelhas no rosto delicado, que estava molhado por lágrimas recentes, e os braços encolhidos tinham leves hematomas.

O Uchiha fitou-a brevemente sentindo o sangue ferver nas veias com o estado da morena. Ele encarou Neji que mantinha a comum expressão vazia e gritou com toda a fúria que foi capaz de imprimir às palavras:

_- O QUE VOCÊ FEZ COM ELA, DESGRAÇADO! _– O corpo se debatia violentamente na tentativa inútil de romper as cordas. – _EU VOU TE MATAR! _– Havia uma indubitável certeza na ameaça e o líder Wakasa sorriu com sarcasmo.

_- Da próxima vez que tiver oportunidade... _– As palavras eram surpreendentemente sinceras. _– Atire._

E dizendo isso, Neji caminhou calmamente até Haku que o observava aguardando ordens.

_- É hora de se preocupar comigo, Uchiha. _– Hidan afirmou desdenhoso, um sorriso maldoso nos lábios.

Os ônix fitaram a figura sombria do sádico à sua frente, ignorando completamente o brilho malévolo de seus olhos. O punho de aço acertou seu queixo, fazendo-o virar com violência para o lado oposto. A dor envolveu a região de forma lancinante e outro soco foi dado, deixando Sasuke atordoado. Ele pôde ouvir a voz chorosa de Hinata implorando para que o homem parasse e Hidan riu guturalmente em resposta. O Uchiha cuspiu o sangue que invadiu sua boca com os fortes golpes e encarou Hidan com um sorriso torto nos lábios.

_- Pensei que batesse mais forte. _– Afirmou com gélido cinismo. Um grunhido irritado escapou dos lábios pálidos de Hidan e um novo soco foi dado, mais intenso, fazendo com que o moreno expressasse um gemido de dor. A Hyuuga correu em direção ao Uchiha, mas Hidan empurrou-a para longe e gritou exasperado:

_- Porra, Haku! _– Berrou interrompendo a conversa da criança com o líder Wakasa. –_ Amarre essa mulher! _– O menino assentiu e caminhou calmamente até a morena que mirou o Uchiha amedrontada. Os ônix profundos encararam os perolados em um pedido silencioso para que ela nada tentasse. Ele odiava a si mesmo por estar tão idiotamente vulnerável, por fazê-la sofrer ao apanhar daquela forma covarde.

_- Sasuke... _– A voz de soprano expressou com tristeza e dos perolados mais lágrimas nasciam, mas o Uchiha manteve-se frio e com um breve movimento de cabeça indicou Haku que o fitava inexpressivo.

_- Vá, Hinata. _– Ordenou com o timbre seco e a mulher seguiu o corpo miúdo daquela criança até uma árvore um pouco distante, onde foi cuidadosamente amarrada. As mãos pequenas vendaram os olhos femininos, impedindo a Hyuuga de ver a tortura do moreno que se prolongou por uma hora. Os gemidos de dor do Uchiha eram constantes e nos primeiros quinze minutos a jovem teve os lábios amordaçados para que parasse de gritar implorando pelo moreno, impedindo que a voz feminina continuasse a ser ouvida à longa distância.

Hidan estava extremamente irritado. O rosto perfeito de Sasuke estava com hematomas e cortes. O pescoço sangrava, porque o grisalho o havia ameaçado com uma faca, rasgando-lhe um pouco da pele. E nada! O idiota simplesmente não falava!

_- Maldito seja! Onde está o Palácio? _– Hidan sibilou enquanto via o Uchiha cuspir sangue mais uma vez. _– Fale! _– Gritou exaltado, dando mais um soco sobre o rosto masculino. Neji aproximou-se do Uchiha e agachou-se à sua frente, fitando-o com os perolados sérios, indiferente à expressão de dor fixada no rosto de traços fortes.

_- Você sabe que posso matá-lo. _– Ameaçou. _– Posso vasculhar toda essa ilha se eu quiser, o que faz de você um peso inútil. – _Sasuke franziu o cenho. A ira tomando conta de seu corpo ao ver o líder Wakasa tão seguro de si mesmo.

_- Mate-me e voltarei do inferno para te levar junto! _– Respondeu entredentes. Neji sorriu brevemente, fechando os olhos em um gesto impaciente.

_- Eu não gostaria de matá-lo na frente de Hinata. _– O Hyuuga esclareceu, levantando-se com elegância. _– Mas vejo que não tenho escolha. _– E retirando a arma da cintura, apontou-a para a cabeça de Sasuke que simplesmente ignorou-o e voltou seus olhos à imagem desesperada da morena que se debatia inutilmente ao ouvir as palavras do primo. Ela tinha lágrimas que escorriam pelo queixo delicado e os lábios ressecados estavam repuxados pelo tecido que a amordaçava. Questionou a si mesmo se Hinata o perdoaria caso soubesse que tudo estava saindo como havia planejado.

Ele não poderia simplesmente dizer onde estava o Templo, pois se o fizesse, Neji simplesmente o mataria e faria com Hinata o que bem entendesse. Não! Sasuke precisava ganhar tempo. Ao menos até Naruto perceber que havia algo errado... Ou até demonstrar que era obstinado o suficiente para que mesmo sob tortura não revelasse _nada_ àqueles imbecis. E assim sua presença (e vida) seriam úteis ao líder Wakasa.

_- Há um motivo para você ter me mantido vivo. _– Insinuou e sentiu o Hyuuga hesitar com o dedo sobre o gatilho. _– Penso que podemos fazer um acordo. – _As pedras ônix fitaram o sorriso diabolicamente divertido de Neji.

_- Acordo? _– Questionou implacável. _– Você não está em condições de oferecer nada, Uchiha. – _O moreno reprimiu o sorriso, ciente de que devia continuar com seu teatro.

_- Posso não falar onde está o Templo. _– Ressaltou apaticamente. _– Mas posso levá-lo até o local._

O líder Wakasa arqueou uma sobrancelha, compreendendo imediatamente o que o outro pretendia. Sua vontade era matá-lo naquele exato momento, mas não podia negar: Sasuke era ousado quando queria se manter vivo. E, infelizmente, precisava do Uchiha já que não tinha ideia da dimensão daquela ilha, o que o faria perder muito tempo mapeando-a inteira.

Encostou a arma sobre a testa do moreno e ameaçou mortalmente:

_- Se nos levar para outro lugar que não seja esse maldito Palácio, você será um homem morto._

O Uchiha assentiu firmemente, ignorando a frieza do objeto sobre a fronte. Havia conseguido mais um dia ou dois... Seria o suficiente?

Neji afastou-se com passos calmos, recolocando a arma na cintura. Os ônix encararam de maneira gelada os orbes maldosos de Hidan.

_- Depois que nos mostrar o Palácio, terei o prazer de matá-lo. _– O grisalho avisou cruelmente, levantando-se com agilidade.

Sasuke bufou com irritação. Aquele verme seria o primeiro a morrer em suas mãos. Observou Hinata encolhida ao pé da árvore, respirando com dificuldade devido à tensão.

Vê-la daquela forma desprotegida fez com que o Uchiha silenciosamente prometesse que não importava o que pudesse acontecer, _ele com certeza a protegeria_.

**Continua...**

**[1] Lei de Talião: **É uma rigorosa reciprocidade do crime e da pena (retaliação). É expressada, em geral, pela máxima: "Olho por olho, dente por dente". É uma das mais antigas leis existentes.

* * *

_**Olá, povo! *-***_

_Desculpem-me (novamente!) pela demora em postar este capítulo! Estou com a vida muito corrida pelas responsabilidades do trabalho e cansaço. =(_

_E, céus, MIL PERDÕES POR NÃO TER ME DADO CONTA, mas este Fanfic está há muito tempo parado! O.O *sopra a poeira de cima do Fic*_

_Estou realmente envergonhada... *todos gritam* "DEVIA ESTAR! Ò.Ó9"_

_

* * *

_

_Claro que ninguém aqui quer saber como estou, rs... Então, vamos ao que interessa! (antes que alguém me mate O.O)_

_**O QUE ACHARAM DESTE CAPÍTULO?**_

_Antes de responderem, devo admitir que o achei FRACO, BOBO E ESTUPIDAMENTE SEM GRAÇA... *chora litros*_

_Mesmo assim, foi MUITO, MUITO, MUITO difícil escrevê-lo, porque grande parte dos leitores esperava um ESTUPRO da parte do Neji. ºoº_

_Tentei corresponder às expectativas altíssimas que recebi pelos reviews e, EU SEI, não consegui... =(_

_De qualquer maneira, temos..._

_**Um Neji extremamente maldoso e igualmente irresistível! **__*baba*_

_**Um Sasuke que agüenta qualquer porrada para proteger a Hinata! **__*capota*_

_**Uma Hinata apavorada com tudo o que está passando! **__*se emociona*_

_**Um Hidan cínico e sádico louco para quebrar ainda mais o Uchiha!**_

_**E um Haku fofo e preocupado com a Tenten...**_

_**ALIÁS, ONDE ESTÁ A TENTEN? **__Ô.Ô_

_Façam suas apostas!_

_Porque no próximo capítulo será revelado! =D_

* * *

Enfim, meus amigos, eu agradeço de coração por terem lido este capítulo e peço **perdão** pela porcaria que eu demorei meio século (exageraaada, rs) para postar... =(

**OBRIGADA A TODOS QUE COMENTARAM NO CAPÍTULO ANTERIOR...**

**Franzynha õ.õ: **Oi, linda! Own, obrigada por acompanhar e por ter comentado! Eu fiquei super animada em tentar manter a qualidade deste Fic porque você o achou emocionante! *-* ... Espero não ter decepcionado (muito!) você neste capítulo... *chora litros* Beijo carinhoso...

**Lyric T. **(flor!)**: **Minha flor-talentosa! *abraça* Eu ri com seu comentário! =) "O Neji está odioso na sua Fanfic", rs... Realmente, mas – cá entre nós – depois deste capítulo (apesar de estar uma porcaria! Y.Y) ele está odiosamente sexy, não é? *suspira* Aiai, eu ao menos o imagine e tentei descrevê-lo assim, rs... *sorriso sem graça* Espero que goste ao menos um pouco deste capítulo novo, flor... Porque agradar você já me deixa super feliz! =) Beijo no coração, Lyric-flor!

**Marcy **(anjo!)**: **Meu anjinho do mal, quando é que eu vou deixar de me supreender com seus comentários cínicos nos meus Fanfic's? O.O rsrs... Como é que você quer me deixar dormir em paz quando me diz a seguinte frase: "adoro vc flor estraga todo o clima de romance" ... *se descabela* WAAAA! Que coisa! Y.Y A intenção não era acabar com o clima de romance, pô... Mas torná-la mais emocionante! *olhar determinado* Só você mesmo, rs. Espero que o medo da Hina em relação ao Neji-tudo-de-bom-quando-está-maldoso-e-frio-kun tenha sido explicado neste capítulo que está um lixo... Y.Y E, desta vez, eu espero muito da sua sinceridade cortante, ok? U.U Preciso da sua presença, flor! Enfim, espero que ao menos um pouco você tenha curtido do Fic... (nem se seja na parte que o Sasuke-biba leva umas boas porradas, rs). Beijo, meu anjo!

**Maria Lua **(fofa!)**: **Oi, floooor! *agarra* Pois é, rs... O Ita-kun ainda dará as caras e era realmente o Neji-lindo-e-mal-kun... rs. Espero não a ter decepcionado (muito) neste capítulo... As expectativas sobre o que o Neji faria com a Hina eram muito grandes e acho que devo ter falhado nisso... Y.Y Sobre o Naruto e a Sakura no próximo capítulo teremos a revelação de onde e com quem estão, rs... ^^ Não os inseri neste por uma estratégia do que pretendo fazer. Enfim, Lua-querida, espero que o capítulo tenha agradado ao menos um pouco para eu vê-la por aqui mais uma vez... *sorriso esperançoso* Beijo carinhoso, flor!

**Jane Nyvelle: **Own, eu ri com suas expectativas, flor! Espero que a atitude do Neji não a tenha decepcionado! Eu realmente quis fazer com que o Hyuuga agisse de forma obcecada pela prima, quase ao ponto de estuprá-la mesmo, rs... Assim como você achou que seria. Enfim, acho que ficou péssimo, né? Y.Y Espero que me dê sua opinião, Jane-flor! Obrigada por comentar... Beijooos!

**Loo-chan **(minha querida!)**: **Oh, minha amiga, estou com saudades de você! *-* Que legal vê-la por aqui, porque responder um review seu me deixa muito feliz! E, nossa! Como é que você consegue! O.O Caraca, acertou em cheio sobre o Neji-tudo-de-bom-kun tentar roubar um beijo da nossa Hinatinha-que-só-sofreu-neste-capítulo, rs... Você é demais mesmo! *abraça apertado* Sobre onde está a Tenten, rs... Bem, isso será revelado no próximo capítulo, rs. Mas, sua aposta ainda estará de pé, com certeza. E, sim, minha Loo-flor-querida... eu estou super feliz na minha vida de casada, rs. Tudo se tornou uma imensa correria, porque sentar em frente ao PC exige que ele também tenha algo a fazer. Não é justo "abandonar" o marido para escrever Fic's, né? rs... Isso ainda não é bem visto em nossa sociedade O.O rsrs. Neste exato momento ele está matando monstros mitológicos em um jogo de videogame, rs... Só assim. Espero que você tenha gostado ao menos um pouco deste novo capítulo e que esteja super bem, hein? Beijo de quem te adora, flor!

**Yasu Ika **(s2 ... sempre linda!)**: **Oh, Jashin... YoY Devia ser proibido receber reviews tão emocionantes! *tendo enfarte* Yasu, passou tanto tempo desde que eu postei o último capítulo deste Fanfic que – com certeza – você já mudou de opinião, mas o que vale é o que você pensou um dia: "Você sabe que é minha autora de sasuhina favorita...na verdade foi você que vez eu gostar deste casal" ... *morri* Não, Yasu, eu não sabia... E, aliás, preciso te dizer que não sou a melhor em SasuHina, porque posso citar inúmeras Ficwriter's muito mais experientes com esse casal do que eu, rs... Mas, puxa vida, mesmo assim eu fiquei MUITO FELIZ com seu comentário! Obrigada por esse reconhecimento nem um pouco merecido, rs. *-* Aliás, depois deste capítulo você deve ter, definitivamente, mudado de opinião... Y.Y porque está uma porcaria! Espero que ao menos um "não gostei" eu receba de você, porque saber que você ao menos leu já me deixará bem, rs. Ah, e... mesmo assim... saiba que depois que li seu review será uma questão de tempo até você receber um Fanfic SasuHina meu de presente =) Apenas como gratidão por tudo que você já fez por mim! Me animando constantemente com seus comentários, rs. *-* Obrigada, Yasu-flor!

**Kinha Oliver: **Hihihi, flor! Espero que continue acompanhando! E será que receberá Alert deste capítulo agora? O.O Hahaha... Beijo carinhoso, Kinha-flor!

**Ciane Hana **(saudades!)**: **Own, minha linda! *abraça, agarra, aperta* Você veio! Que demais! *-* Eu adoro você, flor! Pelo carinho que sempre está presente em suas palavras! Isso é simplesmente contagiante, sabia? E em relação aos seus comentários... hihihi... Sim, flor! Eu também considero o Neji O CARA! *baba litros* Eu o vejo assim, como você descreveu, rs. Ele é determinado e forte. Saiba que tentei (realmente!) atender um pouquinho das suas expectativas (sobre as idéias pervas do que ele faria com a Hina, rs)... Mas, fracassei... Eu sei Y.Y Desculpe por essa porcaria de atualização. Foi muito difícil escrever esse capítulo, sabe? Espero vê-la de novo por aqui, Ciane-flor... Porque tenho muito apreço pela sua presença e opinião... Beijo carinhoso, de quem te quer muito bem! s2

**Bela F.: **Hihihi, você é demais mesmo, flor! Adorei as perguntinhas e respondi a algumas, né? *-* Sim, o Neji é mal! E, SIM, eu também adoro isso! Hahaha... nós temos algum problema em gamar em homens poderosamente sexy's? *olhar pervo* rs. Acho que não! U.U Afinal, ninguém é de ferro quando se trata do Hyuuga, huahauhua. Espero que tenha curtido esse capítulo, flor... Mesmo que esteja uma verdadeira porcaria, foi de coração, ok? Beijinhos, de quem está com saudades de você e das suas histórias maravilhoooosas!

**Kuxxx: **Own, seja bem-vinda! Espero que goste deste capítulo, flor, que veio aliviar sua curiosidade sobre o que o Neji faria com a Hinata, rs. Espero vê-la comentando, mesmo que seja para dizer "ficou horrível" ^^ ... Beijo carinhoso!

**Desativada Permanentemente **(O.O...!)**: **Flooooor! *abraça apertado* Como é que você OUSA desativar a sua conta? Ao menos na Comu está um pouco "aparecida"? O.O Estou preocupada... Mulher, espero que esteja tudo bem! Eu nem sei se você ainda verá a minha resposta, mas saiba que estou com saudades de você, rs. Beijo de quem te adora!

**Mel Itaik: **Flor... que fofa a sua review! *-* Seja bem-vinda! *estende tapete vermelho* Pena que veio justamente quando atualizou este Fic com um capítulo lixo... Y.Y Espero não ter decepcionado muito suas expectativas... =( Tecnicamente, eu não parei de postar, rs... Só fiquei sem tempo e acabei por priorizar outros Fic's, sabe? Desculpe por isso. Saiba que não abandono minhas histórias e, por isso, pode ficar tranqüila. O máximo que pode acontecer é você me xingar pela demora, mas o restante levaremos bem, não é? rs. Espero vê-la novamente, Mel! Beijo carinhoso...

**OBRIGADA também àqueles que favoritaram e, por alguma razão, não puderam comentar...**

**s2 **VaHell**; **Yoko**; **Guida-Hyuuga**;** Jessica-semnadaprafaze123**;** OhMiss**; **BeatrizHyuuga**; **Yuria Shimahara**; **Tshia Madly Silly**; **hinahina**; **Hyuuga Deka-chan lol**; **Samantha Moon**; **SuZy Uchiha** s2**

**E, vocês sabem com sou...**

**!FLORES ou PEDRAS **(que serão muitas eu acho Y.Y)**!**

**.Reviews.**


	9. Entre Fugas e Surpresas

**N/A: **DESCULPEEEEM A MEGA DEMORA EM POSTAR NOVO CAPÍTULO! *se descabela* Eu realmente me sinto envergonhada por ter este Fanfic ainda em andamento. =( ... Só posso dizer que pretendo concluir essa história antes do término do ano. Portanto, se considerem na reta final! õ/

* * *

**Preciosa Pérola**

_(Por FranHyuuga)_

_._

_._

"_**Entre Fugas e Surpresas"**_

_Capítulo 9_

_._

_._

A noite não havia sido das melhores. Saber que Hinata dormia desconfortável presa às grossas cordas, enquanto ele era mantido amarrado e impotente, só fazia com que sua mente fervilhasse com inúmeras idéias de como matar cada Wakasa naquela ilha.

Neji teria uma morte dolorosa, assim como aquele homem arrogante de cabelos prateados. Ambos sentiriam a impiedosa fúria do Uchiha. Ninguém tocava no que lhe pertencia e saía impune, como se nada importante tivesse acontecido.

Especialmente, quando se tratava _dela_.

_- Continua com pensamentos homicidas, Uchiha? _– A voz irritantemente reconhecida escarneceu e os negros pousaram com hostilidade sobre a figura imponente de Hidan. _– Estou __quase__ me sentindo ofendido com esse olhar._

Sasuke grunhiu, engolindo em seco a vontade quase dolorosa de envolver aquele pescoço entre os dedos e apertá-lo até que as odiosas esferas lilases saltassem das órbitas.

_- Coma. _– A voz de Neji atraiu a atenção do moreno, que logo notou as mãos femininas de Hinata, recém libertadas das cordas, pegarem um pedaço de pão de forma trêmula. _– Será um fardo se desmaiar no caminho. _

Os ônix reviraram-se com a desculpa esfarrapada. É claro que Neji se preocupava com a adorável prima – muito mais do que seu orgulho permitia admitir.

_- Obrigada. _– Hinata balbuciou com sua voz delicada e Sasuke franziu o cenho, frustrado com a bondade da jovem. Ela era ingênua demais para o seu próprio bem. Não devia agradecer. Não devia reconhecer. Não devia sequer agir com respeito àquele bastardo. Inferno! Quando ela aprenderia a ser mais fria ou firme quando necessário?

Perdido em pensamentos, ele não notou quando a Hyuuga – sob a guarda atenta de Haku – se aproximou e discretamente colocou um generoso pedaço de pão ao seu lado, escondido entre as folhagens, para que comesse quando partissem.

Ao encarar o sorriso bondoso na face bonita, Sasuke se arrependeu por ter sequer pensado que ela devia ser fria. Afinal, era o brilho caloroso o responsável por fazê-lo considerar aquelas duas pérolas tão preciosas.

* * *

O sol estava alto quando a passos largos o grupo Wakasa se aproximava cada vez mais das coordenadas do Palácio. Sasuke seguia à frente, com Neji em seu encalço, atento a cada pequeno gesto que pudesse representar perigo ou traição. Estrategicamente, Hidan seguia Neji ao lado de Hinata e a talentosa criança cuidava da retaguarda de maneira eficiente.

O Uchiha cerrava os dentes com a distância que o separava de Hinata. Não podia negar que Neji era um excelente oponente e o intenso auto-controle que lhe estava sendo exigido começava a deixá-lo cada vez mais impaciente. Quando aquele maldito Hyuuga baixaria a guarda?

_- Quanto falta? _– A voz masculina soou autoritária às suas costas e o moreno inspirou o ar pesadamente, antes de mover os pulsos ainda amarrados pela grossa e incômoda corda.

Maldição, se pelo menos o tivessem deixado totalmente livre, teria maior chance de render o líder.

_- Cerca de 80 quilômetros. _– Sasuke respondeu de má vontade, com a voz rouca pela sede. O esforço parecia dobrar por seguir em caminhos íngremes e estreitos desviando-se com o próprio corpo sem o uso das mãos e sua inseparável faca.

Ouviu o Hyuuga resmungar um palavrão antes de anunciar que fariam uma pausa para descanso antes de prosseguirem. As enormes folhas sobre os aventureiros pareciam não oferecer a mesma brisa suave de antes e o ar estava tão abafado que Sasuke se preocupou ao notar o quando Hinata parecia ofegante apoiando-se em uma das árvores centenárias.

_- Mulheres são sempre inúteis. _ – Hidan murmurou ressentido, ciente de que o líder só os fizera parar porque a jovem estava em seu limite.

_- Você vai carregá-la. _– A ordem imperiosa de Neji atraiu os orbes lilases e incrédulos. _– Quem sabe assim ela seja menos inútil._

_- Não pode estar falando sério. _– O grisalho respondeu, indignado. _– Faça o Uchiha carregar! _– Gritou ao notar que o líder não havia blefado.

Os perolados da jovem estavam fixos sobre o primo, aguardando ansiosa que o mesmo aceitasse o pedido. Assim, próxima de Sasuke, poderiam reagir ou ao menos protegerem um ao outro.

_- Você quer que eu repita? _– Repentinamente, o timbre grave do Hyuuga pareceu preencher o ambiente com uma ameaça velada e Hidan engoliu em seco antes de se aproximar da jovem e lançá-la sobre os ombros sem muito esforço.

Sasuke franziu o cenho com a mão ousada do grisalho sobre as pernas grossas da Hyuuga. O gesto parecia ousado e os orbes lilases banhavam escárnio em direção ao líder. Era uma maneira de demonstrar saber o que aquela garota representava para Neji, mesmo que expressão do mesmo se mantivesse ilegível.

De certa maneira, Sasuke temeu por aquele grupo. Pareciam unidos por razões diferentes daquelas que o uniam a Naruto. Eram laços materiais e ambiciosos, friamente calculados e insensíveis. Se Neji não fosse cauteloso, logo Hidan colocaria em risco da vida de Hinata apenas para ameaçá-lo.

Ao notar o Hyuuga calar-se imediatamente, ignorando com o melhor semblante inexpressivo o seu próprio comparsa, o Uchiha compreendeu de imediato que Hinata estava nas mãos erradas.

* * *

_- Neji-sama... _– A voz suave de Haku chamou, mas o menino não completou a frase. Ele sabia, em sua destacável perspicácia, que o líder Wakasa compreenderia.

A caminhada já havia se reiniciado há algumas horas e mesmo depois do grupo comer o feijão em lata que tinha consigo, o estômago exigia nova pausa.

_- Ela está bem. _– Neji respondeu em um suspiro longo, levando uma das bonitas mãos sobre os longos cabelos castanhos levemente molhados pelo suor. _– Tenten sabe se cuidar._

Haku fixou os castanhos opacos sobre os raios solares que teimavam em atravessar a densa folhagem, inspirando o ar com lentidão. O sol estava poente e logo teria uma nova noite sem a presença da amiga. Onde ela estava se sua missão era tão simples?

Matar o casal que acompanhava Sasuke não era um trabalho difícil. Ele próprio estudara o perfil do loiro junto com Tenten. Tinha certeza de que era um jovem distraído e impaciente; um alvo fácil demais.

E a jovem não era de subestimar seu inimigo mesmo naquelas condições. Mordeu o lábio ao sentir o comum aperto no peito. Havia algo errado, ele sabia.

_- Chega de se preocupar com detalhes, Haku, e se apresse. _– Neji ordenou e mesmo que a frase soasse insensível, o garoto sentiu que o líder também estava apreensivo.

Sasuke observava atentamente a discussão, ciente de que não poderia brincar com a própria sorte em passar mais uma noite preso junto àqueles mercenários. Precisaria reagir e seu tempo estava se esgotando.

Sobre as costas musculosas de Hidan, a jovem pensava o mesmo. Incapaz de sentir as próprias pernas devido à posição desconfortável, Hinata não podia reclamar. Seus olhos estavam fixos sobre um objeto metálico preso em uma das coxas masculinas e ela soube que aquele seria o mais próximo que estaria de uma arma. Ela havia passado as últimas horas pensando no que faria se estivesse com a faca em mãos.

Seria capaz de se proteger? De proteger Sasuke?

Contra as armas de fogo e na dúvida, só havia um jeito de saber.

* * *

Ela corria o máximo que suas pernas conseguiam impulsionar, ignorando a dor do peito arfante ou dos galhos que arranhavam a pele bronzeada. O corpo feminino desviava-se com agilidade das grossas raízes e plantas que cercavam a mata, mas o fôlego começava a se perder devido à fuga inconseqüente e longa.

Não sabia quanto tempo levaria para que a encontrassem, mas a sensação do fim a impulsionava cada vez mais à frente. Ela não podia morrer ali. Não depois de tudo o que havia conquistado e de quem havia se tornado.

Sons de passos, velozes e letais, a alcançavam e repentinamente ela soube que não seria capaz de despistá-la. Sua inimiga era habilidosa e profissional, deixando claro em seus olhos, quando a encararam – horas antes – a crueldade e frieza que a caracterizavam.

A luta havia sido dura, envolvendo tudo o que podia fazer para se defender. Houve um momento em que não sabia sequer quais movimentos fazia, limitando-se a reagir, impelida por uma densa onda de adrenalina e _medo_.

Agora, estava desarmada. Ferida e frágil demais para o seu próprio bem. A dor na perna não existia enquanto corria e ela soube, pelo tiro que levara, não ser páreo para nenhum deles.

_- Encontrei você. _– A voz frívola e excitada soou na densa mata, fazendo-a virar-se de imediato, sem cessar os passos, apenas para mirar mais uma vez aquela mulher demoníaca.

A assassina posicionou sua _sniper _sobre a perna flexionada, divertindo-se em ver o corpo feminino movendo-se sob a mira. O desespero de sua presa era notável... e _lindo_.

Era uma pena, mas perdera muito tempo com aquela garota. Pressionou o dedo sobre o gatilho e o som do disparo ecoou pela mata, acompanhado do baque surdo do corpo feminino sobre o solo.

É, aquela havia sido uma divertida caçada.

* * *

As cores avermelhadas do sol poente começavam a incomodar e logo só haveria a penumbra envolvendo os aventureiros. O líder Wakasa interrogou o Uchiha de maneira inquisitiva sobre quanto _exatamente _estava faltando para alcançarem o Palácio e mesmo quando a resposta soou aparentemente sincera, Neji parecia extremamente insatisfeito.

Continuaram até o momento em que a noite invadiu o ambiente, deixando as cores enegrecidas e mórbidas. O líder suspirou pesadamente e ordenou:

_- Vamos parar aqui e... _– Sasuke virou-se repentinamente, sem permitir que a frase alcançasse fim. Logo, as mãos amarradas uma à outra envolveram a camiseta do Hyuuga, puxando-a de encontro à própria face em um gesto tão brusco que as cabeças se chocaram com força.

Neji desnorteou-se com a surpresa, mas o Uchiha já estava pronto para a situação e logo puxou a camiseta mais uma vez, empurrando a cabeça de encontro a uma árvore.

Hidan foi ágil para reagir, indo de encontro ao Uchiha ainda com a Hyuuga sobre o ombro direito, tentando socá-lo com a mão livre. Os segundos arrastaram-se quando o grisalho notou que precisaria livrar-se do corpo feminino, jogando-o de encontro à grama. Hinata, no entanto, assim que alcançou o solo, puxou a faca que há horas estava ao alcance de suas mãos, segurando-a de forma ameaçadora em direção a Hidan assim que os orbes lilases se encontraram com os perolados.

Havia crueldade e raiva naquelas esferas, mas a jovem não cedeu.

_- Eu exijo que pare! _– Ela gritou, trêmula.

O grisalho voltou-se para ela, lentamente, como uma cobra e seus olhos continham um brilho maldoso que beirava a diversão. A Hyuuga percebeu que atrás de seu oponente, o primo se levantava, preparando-se para uma briga com Sasuke.

As coisas estavam tão fora de controle que não havia estratégia ou opções, a não ser reagir como possível e agarrar-se a qualquer oportunidade de sobreviver.

_- Eu poderia simplesmente atirar em você. _– A voz frívola de Neji atraiu a atenção de Hinata, que dava passos aterrorizados para trás enquanto Hidan se aproximava com igual número de passos. _– Mas, vou aproveitar o momento para lhe ensinar bons modos._

O corpo viril do líder Wakasa lançou-se sobre o Uchiha e logo os movimentos hostis e ágeis sequer eram acompanhados pela morena.

_- Sasuke! _– Ela gritou ao vê-lo ser golpeado, pouco antes de socar o rosto de Neji.

_- Acho que você também precisa aprender uma lição. _– Aquela voz carregada de cinismo a fez voltar a atenção para o homem à sua frente e o corpo feminino fremiu diante do sorriso malicioso nos lábios pálidos. _– Vou cortar essa pele intacta em pedaços._

Hinata conteve o impulso de gritar, antes de virar-se para correr e se ver cercada por Haku, que a fitava inexpressivo. Sem alternativa, ela se posicionou defensiva, segurando a faca com ambas as mãos.

_- Que patético. _– Hidan sibilou, com um sorriso voraz. _– Não sabe sequer segurá-la._

E em um movimento brusco o grisalho envolveu os pulsos da jovem, torcendo-os juntos de maneira rápida e dolorosa, fazendo-a gritar com a sensação. Ela sequer acompanhou o movimento quando o corpo viril posicionou-se às suas costas.

_- Eu adoro ouvir gritos femininos. _– Ele balbuciou próximo ao seu ouvido. Com uma única mão envolvendo ambos os pulsos finos e a outra mantendo a faca sobre sua garganta, Hidan estava no controle da situação.

A Hyuuga suspendeu a respiração, ciente da lâmina fria sobre o pescoço, e os perolados assistiram em sofrimento mudo a violência explícita entre Sasuke e Neji. Os dois homens se golpeavam com maestria, mas a jovem sentiu o estômago afundar-se no corpo ao notar a desvantagem do Uchiha com mãos amarradas à frente.

Aquilo precisava parar!

_- Quem você acha que irá morrer? _– A voz masculina soou novamente e a jovem conteve a vontade de gritar ao sentir o corpo viril colar-se mais ao dela. Era notável que aquele homem sentia prazer diante da dor alheia. Ele era cruel.

_- Ninguém morrerá. _– Hinata sussurrou e a faca pressionou-se mais à pele.

_- Ingênua. _– A palavra soou banhada em uma diversão hostil. _– Neji nunca permitiu que alguém o desafiasse e saísse... vivo._

Haku moveu-se pela primeira vez ao seu lado e Hidan observou-o, cauteloso.

_- O que foi? _– Questionou e a jovem sentiu certa ansiedade no timbre grave.

A resposta fluiu em um movimento ágil e em um piscar de olhos o garoto escondia-se atrás de uma árvore, fugindo de tiros certeiros e silenciosos. Hidan soltou a jovem, empurrando-a para o lado, jogando-se atrás de troncos grossos e à sombra de qualquer luminosidade.

_- Hyuuga! _– O grisalho gritou, enfurecido com o líder por ainda se ocupar com o idiota do Uchiha. _– Estão nos atacando! _

A frase mal foi concluída e uma bomba de gás lacrimogênio foi lançada próxima aos homens que brigavam. Ambos se afastaram, arfantes e com algumas lesões se formando em meio aos pequenos cortes.

Sasuke aproveitou o momento para correr de encontro à Hinata, puxando-a para que se levantasse apesar de trêmula e assustada, sem cessar os passos para sequer ver quem os havia atacado. A jovem correu junto dele, sentindo o ar faltar pela ansiedade, mas mantendo-se firme como conseguia.

Ao longe, ouvia os disparos e gritos, mas ambos não olhavam para trás. Correram durante longos minutos, o suficiente para que não ouvissem nada além dos naturais sons da mata e pudessem pausar para recuperar o ar perdido. O Uchiha concentrou-se em desamarrar a corda dos pulsos feridos pelos constantes movimentos e logo encarou a mulher à sua frente, com os perolados arregalados e fixos.

_- Você está bem? _– Foi a primeira pergunta de Sasuke, aproximando-se da Hyuuga para observá-la melhor. _– Está ferida?_

Ela meneou a cabeça, em negativa. Tudo que acontecera havia sido tão aterrorizante que a realidade parecia engolfá-la somente neste momento, quando se via em segurança diante de orbes calorosos e verdadeiramente preocupados.

_- Nós... _– Ela tentou, sentindo as lágrimas romperem-se com o desespero. _– Quase m-morremos!_

Sasuke a abraçou, afagando os longos cabelos e acariciando as costas femininas em movimentos suaves e cadenciados. Se houvesse como retornar no tempo para nunca ter se interessado em chegar ao Palácio Perdido, ele o faria. Tudo para não ver Hinata daquela maneira, assustada e frágil.

O choro se intensificou e o moreno aguardou pacientemente, mesmo que estivesse realmente apreensivo quanto ao rumo dos eventos. Era certo que não havia somente a Wakasa interessada nos artefatos do deus Yeti, mas outra organização tão ou mais poderosa, com armamentos silenciosos e modernos.

Quando o corpo feminino aconchegou-se entre seus braços e as lágrimas cessaram, a única certeza que Uchiha Sasuke possuía era de que, custasse o que custasse, ambos precisavam abandonar a mata.

_- Hinata, precisamos continuar. _– A voz rouca soou baixa, porém convicta. _– Vamos caminhar até onde agüentarmos._

Ela concordou, envolvendo uma das mãos masculinas entre as suas e acompanhando-o em meio à vegetação. Os passos eram ligeiros o suficiente para distanciá-los mais do local onde tudo ocorrera, em direção oposta ao Palácio. A essa altura, Sasuke questionava-se quanto à sobrevivência de Naruto e Sakura. De todas as situações previstas em planejamento, deparar-se com duas perigosas organizações não era uma delas.

Um som distinto atraiu a atenção do Uchiha, que cessou os passos e puxou a Hyuuga às suas costas. Ela agarrou-se à sua camiseta, fitando a folhagem escura enquanto uma nova onda de adrenalina envolvia o pequeno corpo. Não demorou para que uma voz muito conhecida soasse e seu autor surgisse em meio às sombras.

_- Quem diria que fôssemos nos encontrar de novo? _– Orbes lilases brilharam na escuridão e Hinata reprimiu um grito de pavor. Não era possível!

Hidan aproximou-se mancando e neste momento, enquanto Sasuke e Hinata recuavam, notaram haver sangue sobre o abdômen do homem.

_- Agora, eu poderei matar você. _– Falou, com a voz falha, elevando a mão que não pressionava o abdômen e mantinha uma arma fixa entre os dedos. A mira estava sobre a cabeça de Sasuke e o som do disparo ecoou novamente em meio ao silêncio noturno.

_- AHHH! _– Hinata gritou, assustada, vendo o corpo à sua frente ajoelhar-se lentamente, com os olhos vidrados, e despencar sobre a terra.

A mão pequenina sobre o peito tentava fazer com que o ritmo cardíaco se normalizasse, como se o movimento a fizesse compreender melhor que a pessoa no chão não era Sasuke, mas Hidan que levara um tiro letal sobre o peito.

_- Hinata, acalme-se! _– A voz do Uchiha pediu em tom contido, mas os negros não estavam sobre a figura da mulher arfante às suas costas. Ele mirava com tensão crescente a nova figura que se revelava.

_- Finalmente, encontrei você, Sasuke. _

E a pessoa que o Uchiha visualizou saindo da densa folhagem, com uma arma em punho, era a última que esperava naquele momento.

**Continua...**

**

* * *

**

**Olá, pessoal! õ/**

*leva pedrada, tomatada, sapatada*

Desculpem a meeeega demora para atualizar essa Fanfic, mas estive ocupada... /sério? ¬¬/ rs. Mas, espero MESMO que a espera valha a pena com esse "capítulo porcaria". =/

Sinto muito por retornar com ISSO! *se descabela*

Capítulos com Ação sempre me deixam muito estressada... Eu imagino as cenas enquanto escrevo e me coloco no lugar da personagem, rs.

...Então...

Resta-me questionar:

**GOSTARAM! **

Espero que sim, porque... bem, pretendo concluir esse Fanfic ainda esse ano! /amém!/ - Sinto enorme vergonha por tê-lo ainda em andamento... =/

**E quem matou o Hidan (NOOO!) e está com o Sasuke nesse momento? õ/**

**Qual foi a mulher que morreu? õ/**

**Sasuke e Hinata realmente neeeem chegarão ao Palácio? =O**

!Espero suas respostas!

**.OBRIGADA DE CORAÇÃO POR LER.**

Especialmente a...

**Jess-flor: **_Flor, haha! Eu adorei a forma como me chamou! "Flor de pé de maracujá" O.O rsrs. Fofa e criativa, como sempre U.Ú rs. Fiquei aliviada em pensar que gostou do capítulo anterior e que não desejava que o Neji abusasse da prima =) É uma das únicas que diz isso õ/ O Naruto é realmente uma pessoa que ama alguém, mas agora terá que agüentar as conseqüências de um ato impulsivo. =/ Afinal, quase matou a Hinata para salvar o grande amor da sua vida. Flor-querida, espero que goste deste novo capítulo e da ação que ele contém! rs. Estamos chegando ao fim! Yeh! Obrigada por comentar, Jess! ;)_

**Maria Lua (**saudades!**): **_Florzinha! Eu estou com saudade de você! Anda sumida por aqui, hein? =O Espero que esteja tudo bem! Eu fiquei muito feliz em ver que gostou do capítulo anterior... =) E espero mesmo que goste deste também, mesmo que eu esteja um tanto dececpcionada por voltar, depois de tanto tempo, e escrever algo tão... "sem sal" ¬¬ O importante é agradar a alguém como você! Que esteve me acompanhando e animando sempre, rs. Obrigada pela presença, flor! Beijo carinhoso... =*_

**Loo-chan *-*: **_Minha querida, você está mais sumida que dinheiro no fim do mês! =O rsrs. Estou com saudades suas! E das suas palavras sempre amigas! E das suas histórias incríveis! õ/ Ah, eu fico feliz que o capítulo anterior tenha agradado, linda, mas esse aqui está uma verdadeira porcaria. ¬¬ Desculpe por isso. Haha, sim, flor! Você acertou um chute! Pela sua festa, é igual a mim... O.O Difícil isso acontecer. Aposto que nunca desiste e sempre está lá, tentando acertar, rs. WAAA! E não é que você é uma das únicas pessoas que desejava matar o Neji e o Hidan? O.O rs. Pois é, pedido aceito! Ao menos parcialmente... *sorriso maligno* Espero que goste ao menos um pouco desse novo capítulo. =/ Obrigada por sempre me pôr à frente, flor! Animando e entusiasmando! As suas palavras, para mim, são impagáveis ;) Te adoro! =*_

**Lyric T. (**querida!**): **_Flor! Só você mesmo para começar falando de algo que eu também faço... *lalala* Moooorro de preguiça de logar algumas vezes. =) Então, obrigada por fazê-lo e comentar no capítulo anterior, rs. Waaa, e você também achou o Neji sexy? 3 Hoho, fala sério! Esse Hyuuga é "o DIABO"! rsrs. Nesta história, o é quase literalmente, rs. Obrigada pelo imenso carinho, flor, e por se importar em me dizer que o capítulo anterior estava melhor do que eu imaginava. É uma pena que para esse capítulo aqui, você não poderá dizer o mesmo... Está uma porcaria! *se descabela* Mas, preciso finalizar essa história! E tenho apenas um mês para isso! U.Ú rs. Lyric-flor, tê-la por aqui é sempre especial para mim! Obrigada POR TUDO, viu? Beijo no coração... (L)_

**Yasu Ika (**L**): **_Eu tenho você na minha lista de "Presentes" *-* Ainda... ¬¬ rs. Flor, saudades de você e das suas palavras motivadoras! Tenho imenso carinho pela pessoa que é! Obrigada por se preocupar em aparecer por aqui e me animar! Espero que este novo capítulo a agrade ao menos um pouco, porque merece sempre sorrir! =D Você é fofa e já ganhou meu respeito, viu? Conte comigo... ;)_

**Annaakeelly (**flor!**): **_Oi, linda! Bom vê-la por aqui! Espero que não fique chateada pela longa espera... Só posso dizer que pretendo finalizar o Fanfic ainda este ano – o que me dá pouco mais de um mês para novas postagens... =) Obrigada pelo comentário, Anna! Beijo carinhoso... =*_

**Izzy dL: **_Flor, mil e uma desculpas a você por desapontá-la! Primeiro, com o atraso imperdoável (mesmo que seja explicável, rs) e segundo com essa porcaria de capítulo . Céus, em pensar que você enviou um review tão... entusiasmado. Tenho até vergonha de responder você. =/ Agoooora, eu fiquei feliz (apesar disso soar estranho, rs) por tê-la feito sentir pela primeira vez raiva do Neji-tudo-de-bom! rs. Eu gosto de despertar emoções novas, mesmo que seja em relação ao meu personagem favorito, rs. Izzy-linda, espero vê-la por aqui novamente. Aceito "não gostei" da sua parte, mas vê-la já me deixaria feliz por saber que pude contar com você lendo, rs. Obrigada, de coração, pelo carinho *-*_

**Moon-flor: **_Minha querida =D A você, devo desculpas pela demora da postagem e só posso dizer que, apesar de não merecer, me sinto sempre muito FELIZ por contar com seus comentários, rs. Adoro cada palavra sua, você sabe. E desta vez, muito embora eu ache que você vai mudar de ideia quanto à qualidade dessa história, não será diferente... De você, um "odiei" é repleto de sinceridade e autenticidade. E isso, flor, não tem o que pague, rs. Obrigada pelo carinho de sempre e por sempre estar aqui, por mim. Te adoro, muito!_

**AnitaU: **_Flooor! Mil perdões por decepcioná-la no quesito tempo e – agora – no quesito história... *chora litros* É uma pena que depois de tantos meses sem capítulo novo, eu venha com essa porcaria. ¬¬ Mas, flor, o que conta é ter a sua presença! E espero que você tenha ido muito bem no vestibular que ia prestar! õ/ Você merece, tenho certeza! Sucesso, linda! Obrigada pelo carinho em comentar =*_

**Marcy (**anjo!**): **_Only yoooooou! rsrs. Meu anjo, só você mesmo para ter esse olhar tão diferente sobre a história! Céus, se o Neji só queria matar as saudades da prima, eu já nem sei mais o que é "passar dos limites" O.O rsrs. Flor, obrigada por sempre comentar! E desta vez, com esse capítulo horríveeeel, espero contar com sua sinceridade e humor negro, que são sempre bem-vindos na minha vida! *-* Te adoro, viu? =*_

**Vespa Sads: **_Ah, obrigada, querida por suas palavras tão gentis! Você foi tão fofa que me sinto até envergonhada por postar um capítulo tão porcaria para você ler... =( Espero não te decepcionar (muito!). Obrigada pelo comentário, mesmo, Sads-flor!_

**Pisck: **_Peeeeerfeita não é, nem um pouco... *chora litros* Espero, flor, que você não se arrependa de incluir em seus favoritos depois deste capítulo. =) Obrigada por comentar, viu? Beijo carinhoso... =*_

**Uvaah (**fofa!**): **_Minha linda, só posso dizer que realmente sou uma tapada por continuar essa história depois de meses e com um capítulo tão porcaria assim, mas espero que você me diga – com a sua comum sinceridade – o que achou, viu? rs. Contar com as suas opiniões sempre me deixa feliz, porque sei o quão bem fundamentadas são (L). Eu realmente não pretendo abandonar o Fanfic, porque acho que seria muito desrespeitoso com quem acompanha. É pelo carinho do pessoal que continuei a história, porque durante muito tempo odiei "Preciosa Pérola" =/ Eu pretendo concluí-la ainda esse ano, porque não agüentaria levá-la comigo para o ano que vem. Seria muito penoso e vergonhoso... =( Enfim, linda, obrigada por sempre comentar com seu carisma =) Beijo, no coração! =*_

**Arishima Niina: **_Minha bisneta fooooofa! *-* Obrigada por comentar, Niina-flor! Espero não tê-la decepcionado (muito!) com esse capítulo e peço mil e uma desculpas pela demora. =/ Estive realmente ocupada... E com muitas histórias para atualizar. Só posso dizer que pretendo compensar concluindo essa história antes do término do ano! /amém!/ rs. Espero contar com você por aqui, para me ajudar ;) Obrigada pelo comentário fofo! Beijo carinhoso... =*_

**VeronicaLee (**flor!**): **_Eu fiquei muuuuuito honrada por tê-la acompanhando essa história, Vê-flor! Sabe, por meio das Fanfic's conheci pessoas muito queridas, mas certamente aquelas que acompanharam várias de minhas histórias são as mais próximas. Vê, saiba que não respondo reviews apenas por respeito aos leitores, mas especialmente para conhecê-los melhor e termos maior intimidade, rs. Eu vou contar um segredo... *cochicha* Eu prefiro mil e uma vezes um leitor que me conhece e sabe como sou do que um leitor que apenas acompanha minhas histórias, não me conhece e me julga pelo que escrevi ou deixei de escrever. =) Por isso, quando há alguém que acompanha mais de uma história minha, pode ter certeza que sempre estou "de olho" e sei que a opinião dessa pessoa vale muito! Afinal, você certamente sabe como sou... E pode me dizer com sinceridade que eu "poderia fazer melhor que isso" =) Sinta-se livre e à vontade para opinar, Vê! Eu vou ouvir você ;) Obrigada pelo carinho em comentar... Beijo! =*_

**Ana-flor: **_Haha, nunca foi fã de SasuHina, mas adora os Uchiha! *cutuca* Linda, obrigada por comentar e espero que você não se decepcione com esse capítulo. Essa foi minha segunda Fanfic e eu, por muito tempo, a odiei tremendamente ¬¬ Incrível como os comentários têm o poder de nos entusiasmar a continuar com afinco um projeto em que não acreditávamos, não é? *-* Obrigada pelo carinho, Ana-flor! Te adoro, viu? (L)_

**VitoriaClare (**linda!**): **_Meu Jashin, como é que você consegue ser tão fofa, Vi-flor? =O Sempre que vejo algo seu por aqui, fico entusiasmada, porque em poucas palavras eu consigo sentir o seu carinho impresso nos comentários, rs. Obrigada por isso! Eu realmente não sei como agradecer, rs. Ah, sim... a cena do Naruto salvando a Sakura até hoje gera repercussão, rs. Acho que um relacionamento pode sim ser sustentado por outras razões além do amor, mas quando a necessidade vem à porta, certamente o coração grita para ser libertado, não é? rs. Obrigada MESMO pelo carinho, fofa! Não esquecerei... ^^_

**OBRIGADA, também, a quem Favoritou e não pôde comentar... =)**

**s2 **GabsfromAkatsuki**; **Laah'S**; **hinahinaaaa**; **Monica K.S**; **HWinchester**; **U. Hinata** s2**

.

.

**E DESCULPEM-ME POR NÃO RESPONDER OU ENVIAR REVIEWS**... ultimamente, não arranjo tempo sequer para me coçar =/

.

**.Flores ou Pedras.**

{Reclamações, Sugestões...}

**!Reviews!**


	10. Acerto de Contas

**N/A: **_Estou cansada. De prometer e não cumprir. De escrever e achar uma porcaria. ¬¬ De me desculpar (apesar de realmente haver várias desculpas). Então, apenas, aproveitem._

**Aviso IMPORTANTE - **_Obrigada a **Dai86**, que em seu perfil ensinou a atualizar histórias "burlando" o problema atual do FF. =) _

_Tomei a liberdade de explicar, também, em meu perfil como fazê-lo, mas o processo foi divulgado por ela! *-* Agradeçam._

_

* * *

_

**Preciosa Pérola**

_(Por FranHyuuga)_

.

.

"_**Acerto de Contas"**_

_Capítulo 10_

.

.

_- Finalmente, encontrei você, Sasuke. _

E a pessoa que o Uchiha visualizou saindo da densa folhagem, com uma arma em punho, era a última que esperava naquele momento. Os ônix mantiveram-se fixos sobre a figura daquele homem, incrédulos com sua aparência despojada e sorriso divertido.

_- Naruto! _– A morena gritou, surpresa e igualmente aliviada. O loiro aproximou-se do casal colocando o revólver na cintura, expressando em seus gestos que tudo havia acabado.

_- Que bom que cheguei a tempo! _– Naruto comentou alegre e Hinata sorriu pelo tom amigável. Realmente, sequer era capaz de pensar o que poderia ter acontecido se Naruto não tivesse chegado. _– Esse cara com certeza ia ma-_

A voz perdeu-se com o soco certeiro de Sasuke sobre seu rosto. O impacto e a surpresa fizeram o loiro ir ao chão, levando uma das mãos em frente ao corpo em um instinto protetor.

Hinata cobriu os próprios lábios e reprimiu um grito apavorado. Quando Sasuke aproximou-se de Naruto com passos pesados, ela notou nos orbes negros um conjunto de emoções prestes a explodir. Havia alívio, raiva, frustração, hesitação. A face inexpressiva escondia uma tempestade perigosa.

_- Que merda, Sasuke! _– O Uzumaki esbravejou recuperando-se do choque. _– O que está pensando?_

O moreno bufou e franziu o cenho, visivelmente irritado pela ignorância do outro. Então, mirou Hinata amenizando o olhar, mas lançando faíscas venenosas que a fizeram recuar.

_- Você já esqueceu que quase morreu por causa desse idiota? _– Os perolados arregalaram-se com a sentença e a morena encarou as esferas de tom oceânico envolvidas por um intenso pesar antes de fitar os próprios pés.

Realmente, ela _esquecera_.

Nunca fora boa em guardar mágoas, mas entendia perfeitamente que Naruto a havia machucado de tal forma que talvez...

.

_Talvez_ ela nem tivesse sobrevivido.

.

_- Hinata, eu... _– O loiro começou incerto, mas Sasuke o encarou com uma frieza cortante que o fez se calar.

_- Se alguém tem o direito de se expressar é ela. _– A afirmativa soou rude e mesmo que o moreno devesse sua vida ao amigo, era impossível negligenciar a raiva que ainda o envolvia com a lembrança do corpo inerte da Hyuuga sobre a grama.

Aquela _maldita lembrança _parecia gravada em suas retinas.

_- S-Sasuke... _– A morena começou, ainda encarando as próprias mãos que se contorciam em um gesto nervoso. _– E-Eu entendo q-que o Naruto errou, mas... _– Ela fungou e finalmente soergueu a face fixando os perolados lacrimejantes sobre ônix austeros. – _Mas, n-não posso condená-lo. _– E franzindo o cenho delicado, fitou o loiro com determinação. _– Eu não posso dizer que confio plenamente em você, Naruto, no entanto... _– Um suspiro e a Hyuuga sorriu ao pronunciar: – _**Eu me apaixonei pelo Sasuke!**_

A expressão surpresa na face do loiro e a maneira intensa como os ônix fitaram a Hyuuga não foram suficientes para refreá-la. Ela deixou seu coração conduzi-la ao que considerava certo e continuou com honestidade:

_ - Eu nunca senti por você o que o Sasuke me faz sentir. _– E a frase despertou lembranças da presença calorosa do Uchiha quando suas palavras, antes compreendidas de maneira incerta, pareciam ganhar novo sentido.

"_**Eu vou proteger você."**_

_- A solidão que sentia desaparece quando estou ao lado dele. _ – A afirmativa parecia soar para si mesma, imersa em pensamentos que envolviam as mãos zelosas de Sasuke sobre as suas ou seu sorriso enigmático que lhe contava segredos jamais revelados.

"_**Você não está sozinha."**_

_- Então, Naruto... _– Uma lágrima deslizou sobre a face corada da Hyuuga, como se estivesse selando o perdão que concedia àquele homem; como se compreendesse que tudo havia mudado, porque as coisas seguiram seu fluxo, porque os céus pareciam tê-la ouvido quando desejou conhecer o amor. – _Apesar do que você me fez... _– Sua mente parecia entorpecida pela presença imperiosa do Uchiha, por lembranças adoráveis que antes não era capaz de notar.

"_**Eu te amo."**_

_- Obrigada por protegê-lo! _– E curvando-se a morena expressou toda a gratidão que sentia, ciente de que o loiro permitiu – de uma maneira erroneamente eleita – conhecer seus verdadeiros sentimentos. Não havia como odiar quem havia salvado aquele a quem amava.

_- Hinata... _– A voz rouca do moreno soou fracamente, revelando a falta de palavras que acompanhassem o coração apertado pela declaração verdadeira.

Quando a jovem o encarou com as lágrimas tornando suas preciosas pérolas ainda mais cristalinas, Sasuke não soube como corresponder. Ela não tardou em abraçá-lo fortemente, escondendo a face em seu peito sem hesitar. E naquele momento, Uchiha Sasuke compreendeu que nada mais importava...

Nada mais seria tão importante quanto sentir o amor de Hinata.

* * *

Os passos lentos o faziam se sentir ainda mais humilhado. Inferno! Ele era um homem prestigiado, reconhecido por ser um inimigo letal, integrante da perigosa Wakasa, e agora seguia tropegamente como um fugitivo na tentativa de não morrer por um grupo que parecia armado até os dentes!

As coisas pareciam piorar a cada minuto. O fato de Hidan ter desaparecido e de Tenten não ter retornado revelavam as possíveis baixas de sua equipe.

Aquela pequena pirralha também estaria morta? Nunca pensou que a forte e ágil Mitsashi pudesse ser derrotada. Admirava-a. Ela havia sido muito mais do que somente uma liderada. Tenten havia sido uma amiga leal, digna de uma cerimônia apropriada em seu enterro.

De qualquer maneira, um corpo morto era somente um corpo. Não era a primeira vez que um companheiro seu morria. E certamente não seria a última.

Bufou, lançando a luz da lanterna à frente. Não se importava em abandonar aquela porcaria de mata e seguir para outras explorações tão ou mais valiosas que o maldito Templo, mas algo parecia impedi-lo de agir como outrora fazia.

_Talvez_, porque não aceitasse perder. Ou seu orgulho ferido não lhe permitisse partir.

_Talvez_, porque estava cansado de sua entediante rotina. Ou tivesse a esperança de _vê-la _novamente.

Franziu o cenho, incomodado com o último pensamento.

_- Haku, como estamos de armamentos? _– Questionou em tom frio, contendo a enorme vontade de esbravejar contra a maldita "quadrilha" que os havia passado para trás.

O garoto cessou os passos, retirando das costas a pequena mochila que conseguiu salvar durante a fuga. Abrindo-a, revelou silenciosamente haver uma metralhadora Uzi* e uma pistola semi-automática de calibre 380. O líder Wakasa agachou-se ao lado da mochila e vasculhou o cartucho disponível, constatando mentalmente ser _suficiente_.

_- Neji-sama...? _– A voz suave de Haku atraiu-o e os perolados captaram no semblante bonito uma profunda tristeza pelo que provavelmente acontecera à sua querida Tenten. A jovem havia sido uma irmã mais velha para aquela criança. O bálsamo que trazia conforto ao seu coração doloroso.

_- Você é leal, Haku. _– Neji expressou em uma sincera constatação. _– Será brilhante quando crescer._

O menino pestanejou com a afirmativa e observou os gestos severos do líder ao fechar a mochila. A postura estóica, os perolados gélidos e a maneira como as mãos ajeitaram as vestes com destreza deixaram claras as intenções assassinas de seu mestre.

_- Volte para a casa. _– O tom seco não concedia alternativa.

_- Eu o acompanharei. _– A pequena figura informou imperativa e Neji não pôde ignorar a importância daquela atitude. Haku era, sem dúvida, mais honrado que seu líder.

O homem nada respondeu enquanto caminhava com destino às coordenadas antes apontadas por Uchiha Sasuke. Limitou-se a observar o perfil sereno de Haku que parecia saber muito bem o que pretendia fazer, diferente de Neji que apesar de não ter um objetivo específico em mente sentiu certa adrenalina envolvê-lo.

Ao encarar a imperiosa lua sobre a copa das árvores, a lembrança da face da prima invadiu-o e um sorriso de derrota iluminou seu rosto.

Aquele parecia o presságio de um _reencontro._

_

* * *

_

Naruto observava o abraço caloroso do casal sentindo-se estranho por estar feliz com a expressão apaixonada dos amigos. Imaginou que seria muito difícil encarar Hinata, mas a morena sempre o surpreendia com sua bondade ilimitada. Ele sabia que não merecia o olhar de perdão que ela lhe lançara, tampouco sua gratidão por ter salvo o melhor amigo.

A verdade é que Hinata merecia muito mais do que ele pôde conceder. Sentia-se tolo pelos planos que fizeram juntos, ignorando o incômodo que o invadia sempre que via Sakura. E agora, notando o quanto sua _ex_-noiva parecia genuinamente feliz ao lado de Sasuke, era quase impossível a ideia de viver com ela um relacionamento amoroso.

Como nunca percebera o quanto ambos se completavam?

Sorriu em divertimento. Era incrível como, depois de tanto tempo, tornara-se capaz de enxergar _verdadeiramente_ a mulher que esteve ao seu lado. Somente a pureza presente nas pérolas e coração da Hyuuga poderia tornar o olhar do insensível Uchiha Sasuke tão cálido quanto via neste momento.

_- Dobe, como sabia onde estávamos? _– A voz grave do amigo cortou seu raciocínio, fazendo-o levantar em um impulso, extremamente agitado.

_- Merda! _– Gritou, levando ambas as mãos sobre os fios dourados em um gesto nervoso. _– Precisamos voltar, vamos! _– E, apressado, segurou o pulso do amigo puxando-o consigo.

_- Espera! _– Sasuke ordenou, confuso. _– O que pensa que está fazendo? Nós não podemos voltar! _– E com um movimento brusco soltou-se do aperto.

_- Eles estão com a Sakura, dattebayo! _– Naruto explicou cerrando os punhos. As esferas oceânicas tornaram-se frias sob as sobrancelhas franzidas. _– Disseram que a matarão se não os levarmos até o Templo._

Hinata aproximou-se do loiro, colocando uma das mãos sobre seu ombro em apoio. Apesar do medo quase insano que a envolvera pouco tempo antes, aquelas palavras pesarosas do ex-noivo eram perfeitamente compreensíveis.

_- Q-Quem são "eles"? _– Questionou com sua voz suave, procurando esconder a hesitação por entender a gravidade da situação.

Naruto não a fitou e seu corpo se enrijeceu com a pergunta. Sabia que "eles" eram piores do que a Wakasa, mais espertos e sagazes. Além de todo o armamento requintado, pôde observar que eram profissionais e trabalhavam muito bem em equipe. Eram tão competentes que se divertiam deixando-o _livre _e_ armado _para procurar Sasuke, simplesmente porque não o temiam.

Verdadeiros sanguinários escondidos sob vestimentas caras e atitudes hipocritamente gentis.

_- A Akatsuki. _– O loiro respondeu, finalmente. Os dentes trincados revelando a fúria contida nas últimas horas.

A Hyuuga não conhecia aquele título. Para ela, a palavra não sugeria nada. No entanto, o coração pareceu falhar uma batida ao notar o olhar significativo de Sasuke. Algo estava errado em sua expressão feroz e na intensidade com que encarava o amigo.

_- __**Não**__. _– A voz grave do Uchiha soou com autoridade e a morena encarou-o aturdida. Ele havia negado ajuda ao seu melhor amigo? _– Não podemos simplesmente retornar._

_- O QUE QUER DIZER, TEME? _– Esbravejou o Uzumaki, agarrando com força a camiseta do outro. _– QUER DEIXAR A SAKURA MORRER? _– Uma raiva cega parecia consumir todo o seu bom senso, restando apenas o desespero nas esferas azuis.

_- Quer retornar e ser morto? _– O moreno questionou com aparente calma, mas a Hyuuga sentia o tom raivoso em suas palavras. _– A Akatsuki nos matará assim que chegarmos ao Templo._

Naruto encarou-o longamente, como se tentasse persuadir o amigo a segui-lo, mas sabia ser inútil. Quando se tratava da maldita Akatsuki, parecia que o passado falava mais alto.

_- Que seja. _– Respondeu secamente, largando a camiseta do moreno com violência. _– Vou sozinho._

_- Não! _– A voz feminina expressou com veemência. _– Sasuke, não podemos deixar o Naruto agir sozinho! _– Ela encarou as esferas ônix demonstrando sua frustração com a negativa. _– Como pode negar ajuda em um momento como esse?_

_- Não vou colocá-la em perigo novamente. _– A resposta foi tão sincera que a morena recuou um passo, surpresa. _ – Você é mais importante._

_- Como pode dizer algo assim, Sasuke? _– A jovem questionou, sentindo-se levemente ofendida. _– A Sakura pode morrer!_

O moreno encarou os perolados profundamente antes de responder:

_- Naruto escolheu Sakura em um momento que poderia matar você. _– Aproximando-se, agarrou o pulso delicado para impedir que ela recuasse. _– Agora, é a minha vez de escolher. _– Completou beijando suavemente a mão feminina e mirando-a de forma dolorosa, como se tentasse fazê-la entender seus sentimentos.

_- Naruto escolheu Sakura em um impulso. _– A morena explicou, pausadamente. – _Não o compare com o que você está fazendo. _– E com um gesto brusco, afastou-se do contato caloroso. _– Eu vou acompanhá-lo, Sasuke, porque este é o certo a fazer._

_- Hinata... _– O loiro começou, mas foi impedido pela mão delicada que envolveu a sua para que a acompanhasse.

_- Vamos! _– E com esta palavra, a Hyuuga pôs-se a caminhar sem olhar para trás.

* * *

_- Será que o idiota não vai retornar, un? _– A voz masculina questionou quebrando o silêncio da mata.

_- Não seja impaciente, Deidara. _– Outro timbre, mais grave, respondeu com sabedoria. _– O desespero que ele demonstrou ao ver sua "adorável" namorada presa nos garante que irá retornar. _– A face inexpressiva do ruivo era levemente dourada pela luz da fogueira e os castanhos opacos sequer desviaram-se das chamas ao responder.

_- Espero que não demore, Sasori-danna. _– O outro voltou a reclamar, aproximando-se com passos calmos e lançando às chamas um pouco da argila com que brincava entre os dedos. –_**Ele**__ pode não gostar de esperar._

_- Hmmm...! _– Um murmúrio tornou-se audível e o ruivo bufou irritado.

_- Sua vez de ver o que aquela garota mimada quer. _– Ordenou, frio.

_- Merda. _– Deidara praguejou seguindo até o corpo feminino amarrado com grossas cordas ao tronco envelhecido de uma árvore e retirando dos lábios pálidos a mordaça. _– O que quer, un?_

_- Quero urinar! _– Sakura quase gritou, frustrada. _– Quanto tempo pretendem me deixar aqui? Não agüento mais a mesma posição e, também, hmmm, hmmm..._

O homem recolocou a mordaça rangendo os dentes com impaciência. Aquela mulher era mesmo uma chata!

_- Você fez xixi há uma hora. _– Sentenciou o homem, movendo os dedos entre os longos fios dourados dos seus cabelos. _– Agora agüente, un. Encare como um teste de resistência._

E afastou-se com um sorriso divertido nos lábios finos. Talvez **ele **lhe deixasse matá-la quando tudo acabasse. Explodi-la poderia ser interessante.

* * *

Seguiam em um silêncio tenso pela densa trilha. A única lanterna disponível era a do Uzumaki, assim como a única arma existente era a que ele carregava consigo. A morena mantinha as sobrancelhas perfeitas franzidas e emanava todos os sinais de alerta sobre o seu estado de humor. Era inacreditável como Sasuke conseguia deixá-la nervosa. Não podia acreditar, ainda, que o moreno havia negado uma ajuda tão necessária!

Ele sequer havia questionado o que _ela_ desejava fazer, decidindo por si mesmo que não a colocaria em perigo. Sentia-se ofendida com sua atitude egoísta e, mesmo que soubesse estar fazendo o certo ao ajudar Naruto, era impossível negar o quanto se sentia triste por ignorar o Uchiha como fazia nesse momento.

_- Você não irá mesmo falar com o Teme? _– O loiro perguntou e a Hyuuga quase bufou por reconhecer que perdera a conta de quantas vezes estas palavras haviam sido proferidas por ele em um curto intervalo de tempo. _– Eu o entendo. Sasuke só queria proteger você, dattebayo._

Ela o encarou com certa severidade, pronta a expressar o que pensava e sentia em relação ao assunto, mas resolveu manter-se quieta novamente. Não era o momento para dar vazão a algo tão pequeno quanto seu coração apertado em angústia ou a forma como Sasuke os seguia a alguns passos de distância, em um opressor silêncio.

O moreno nada dissera depois que ela praticamente o condenou. Ao invés de se defender como, obviamente, Naruto faria, simplesmente pôs-se a segui-los, deixando clara a sua intenção de apoiá-los.

Isso era doloroso. A forma como Sasuke se mostrava capaz de abrir mão do seu orgulho para aceitá-la, para acompanhá-la. Ela havia sido muito rude na maneira com que o tratou. E agora sentia-se ingrata por não ter resolvido a situação de maneira mais pacífica.

_- Sério, Hina-chan. _– Era a primeira vez que seu ex-noivo a chamava assim desde que caíra do penhasco. _– O Teme só quer seu bem._

A morena mordeu o lábio inferior na tentativa de conter as lágrimas. Naruto não estava ajudando. Suas palavras a faziam se sentir ainda pior.

_- Acho que vocês dois deviam fazer as pazes, dattebayo. _– Ele completou, alheio aos perolados rasos por lágrimas. _– O Teme parece gostar muito de vo-_

_- CHEGA! _– Ela gritou, cessando os passos e sentindo as lágrimas escaparem dos orbes. Não desejava ser tão fraca e chorar em um momento tão perigoso, mas estava cansada pela pressão das últimas horas e a raiva de si mesma por ter magoado Sasuke era quase insuportável.

_- Hina-chan, eu não quis... _– Naruto começou, mas a morena não estava pronta para ouvir pedidos de desculpas quando ela era a culpada. Para evitar que o loiro o fizesse, correu para o meio das folhagens. _– HINATA!_

Os gritos preocupados não a fizeram cessar e não tardou para que no breu noturno a morena tropeçasse. Ignorando a dor do impacto, deixou que as lágrimas continuassem em uma torrente dolorosa. Ela sabia que não chorava somente pelo que havia acontecido, mas por todo o estresse da situação.

Em pensar que iniciou a viagem sonhando em casar com Naruto, agora terminava-a tentando sobreviver a cada dia, apaixonada por Sasuke e sentindo-se estúpida por estragar o relacionamento que ambos estavam construindo.

Ela havia sido tão mesquinha!

_- É perigoso estar sozinha... _– Uma voz feminina desdenhou e a Hyuuga elevou a face em tempo de visualizar a silhueta esguia se aproximar. A luz da lanterna era direcionada aos perolados sensíveis, impedindo-a de ver quem era. _– Nunca se sabe o que pode acontecer... _– Lentamente a desconhecida moveu a lanterna de modo a revelar sua face, causando pavor na morena diante da expressão assassina e de castanhos sanguinários. _– Você pode encontrar a __**morte**__ no escuro._

Ao vislumbrar a lâmina brilhante da faca que a mulher segurava, Hinata entendeu que pior do que ter magoado Sasuke foi ter corrido sem olhá-lo uma última vez. Certamente, ela devia ser integrante da tal Akatsuki.

_- Eu deixo você correr para tornar mais divertido. _– A mulher sentenciou, manipulando a faca de maneira ágil. _– Não era o que estava fazendo?_

A morena encarou-a com seriedade, sentindo a reconhecida adrenalina bombear em seu corpo. Os cabelos ruivos da assassina moviam-se selvagens com o vento, tornando-a ainda mais assustadora. A escuridão combinava com ela, assim como a lâmina que reluzia o luar daquela noite sombria.

Hinata sabia não ter chances. Se corresse, seria morta.

.

**Sasuke.**

Não poderia ver o sorriso contagiante do Naruto ou ouvir as piadas excêntricas do Kiba.

**Sasuke.**

Não tornaria a ver seus alunos ou a beleza de sua irmã mais nova.

**Sasuke.**

Não veria as novas classes de insetos com o Shino ou as fotos de sua falecida mãe.

**Sasuke.**

Nunca mais **o** veria.

Seu rosto bonito, sua postura altiva, a intensidade de seu olhar.

**Sasuke.**

Seu sorriso presunçoso, o calor do seu abraço, o som da sua voz.

Nunca mais.

**Sasuke.**

.

Não. Ainda não poderia morrer!

A Hyuuga fitou uma vez mais a faca de aparência afiada e o sorriso maldoso de sua adversária antes de, finalmente, lançar-se contra ela.

**Continua...**

*É uma submetralhadora isralense e tem 470mm com a coronha recolhida, ok? Típica de filmes do perfil "Rambo".

* * *

**_Olá, pessoal!_**

_Sem desculpas desta vez._

_._

_Apenas meu **OBRIGADA** pela paciência daqueles que não desistiram de ler e pelos **COMENTÁRIOS** que me animaram a continuar. *-*_

_._

_Não farei promessas, porque ultimamente não estou conseguindo cumpri-las. =(_

_._

_Se não for (muita? *cora*) cara de pau da minha parte... __**gostaria de saber se este capítulo agradou!**__ ;)_

_._

_**~Acho que ninguém pensou no Naruto como o salvador do Sasuke! **__kkkk... O que acharam disso?_

_**~Como acerto de contas, tivemos o perdão da Hinata em relação ao Naruto. **__Hm, vocês aprovaram? *-*_

_**~O que acham que o Neji e o Haku aprontarão? **__=O_

_**~Akatsuki está na briga pelos tesouros do Templo! O.O **__~Quais serão seus integrantes? Hmmm..._

_**~E, agora, temos uma Hinata decidida a lutar por sua vida! O que acham que acontecerá?**_

_._

_Espero que o capítulo não tenha sido (inteiramente? ¬¬) uma porcaria. =)_

_._

_**Por falta de tempo para responder os comentários com o carinho que merecem**, vou somente agradecer àqueles que se preocuparam em expressar suas opiniões e apoio! *-*_

_._

_**...OBRIGADA A/AO...**_

_**s2** Yasu Ika-linda__**; **__Moon-flor__**; **__HWinchester-fofa__**; **__Marcy-anjo (2)__**; **__Lyric-querida__**; **__(minha)__Loo-chan__**; **__Nathalia Cheron-gentil__**; **__Pisck-fofa__**; **__Tsuki-hime__**; **__Millah-san-talentosa__**; **__Hinahinaaaa__**; **__VitoriaClare (Vi)__**; **__Jess-querida__**; **__Arishima Niina (minha Bis-flor)__**; **__Laine-chan__**; **__Mitil Tenten__**; **__Sazy-flor Cherry **s2**_

_._

_Aguardo com carinho..._

_**~Flores ou Pedras~**_

_(sinceridade, hein? rs)_

_._

_Beijo carinhoso,_

_FranHyuuga_


End file.
